Se eu me apaixonar
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Desejado e inatingível como uma estrela distante, ele só tinha um inimigo dentro do Santuário. Um inimigo que queria a todo o custo destruir sua "divindade" e conquistar seu coração. Despretensiosa Fic, levinha IKKI x Shaka - ROMANCE YAOI - COMPLETA!
1. O santo e os pecadores

**Se eu me apaixonar**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

**Romance – Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Notas iniciais:**

_Yaoi - Relacionamento homossexual masculino, podendo ou não ter cenas de sexo, indicada para maiores de 18 anos._

_Essa fic terá algumas passagens narrada em primeira pessoa. Tentativa de escrever algo leve sem ser exatamente uma comédia, mas, vindo de mim que sou "__**angstmaníaca**__" isso é quase um flufly. Espero que gostem._

_**Obs. Não foi betada, caso encontre qualquer erro, por favor, me informe e corrigirei.**_

Boa leitura.

**I Capítulo**

**O santo e os pecadores**

Quem não olharia para ele? Assim que ele entrou no templo, eu tive a certeza que até o grande mestre, por trás da máscara rígida, suspirava.

A calça branca e fina cobria as perfeitas pernas até os tornozelos, e me fazia imaginar como elas deveriam ser. Os pés brancos e magros eram calçados em sandálias e pareciam frágeis e desprotegidos. O sári vermelho cobria o ombro, preso a um broche dourado, assim como seus brilhantes cabelos que ondulava enquanto andava com os olhos fechados.

Todos no salão pareciam prender a respiração enquanto Shaka passava pelo tapete vermelho.

Todos os cavaleiros no santuário foram chamados para aquela reunião, inclusive os de prata e bronze e todos o observavam.

Todos os rostos estavam tensos, menos o dele, aquele mesmo ar de deus indiferente, enquanto caminhava, dizia-se até, levitava e se achegava a Deusa para fazer a reverência.

Seus olhos nem passaram em minha direção, também como saberia, se ele estava com os olhos fechados? Só vi seus lindos olhos azuis uma única vez, mas era diferente, estávamos no meio de uma batalha. Sentir-me patético por achar que ele se importaria em me cumprimentar, afinal, ali estava o mais belo, desejado, poderoso e inatingível cavaleiro de ouro.

O homem mais próximo de Deus.

_-"Sagrado desde o céu até o inferno."_ - Ouço-me murmurar as palavras que ele mesmo havia me dito certa vez, enquanto o vejo sentar-se próximo a Mu e Aiolia, seus amigos, por que eles? Por que somente eles tinham o privilégio da amizade do indiano?

Ele e Áries não se falaram, porém, os dois franziram a testa quase que ao mesmo tempo o que me deu uma idéia de que deveria haver algum diálogo entre eles.

Os dois têm poderes psíquicos. Devem se comunicar pelo pensamento. Cheguei à leiga conclusão e decido que é melhor deixar de olhar pra ele e me concentrar no que seria dito na reunião.

oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOO

Lá está ele novamente, uma palavra era o suficiente para descrevê-lo: insolência. Era isso que lhe parecia o Cavaleiro de Fênix, desde o momento que ousou desafiá-lo, até mesmo naquele momento enquanto ele andava pelo tapete vermelho e os zombeteiros e ameaçadores olhos azuis não o deixavam.

"Ah, esse garoto irritante não tira os olhos de mim, o que será que ele tanto olha?" – perguntava-se o homem mais próximo de Deus. Estava cansado das inúmeras e infrutíferas discussões com aquele cavaleiro que se sentia o mais sábio e forte dos mortais, porque simplesmente empatou com ele uma luta, sim, empatou e ninguém se atrevesse a dizer-lhe que ele o derrotou, ele nunca o derrotaria.

Shaka estava perdendo a paciência com aquele que chamava de "moleque". As provocações dele o tirava do sério e já não conseguia ficar indiferente, pedia a Buda para que naquele dia ele não tentasse nenhuma gracinha, estava sem nenhum humor para aquilo. Já havia se passado três longos anos desde que se enfrentaram naquela batalha quase mortal, outras batalhas vieram e, mesmo assim, o rapaz insistia em atormentá-lo.

Sempre que aparecia no santuário, fazia questão de provocá-lo até tirá-lo do seu "_estado contemplativo_", não entendia o prazer que Fênix tinha em vê-lo irritado.

Talvez, isso se devesse a sua alcunha de iluminado, o espírito provocador do garoto gostava de vê-lo sair de sua calma budista e afundar, só podia ser isso! – pensava o discípulo de Buda – Mas resistiria. Pena não poder reduzi-lo a pó, agora os cavaleiros de ouro eram obrigados a conviver com aqueles moleques insuportáveis, dentro do santuário.

Sentou-se ao lado de Mu e Aiolia como de costume e ficaram em silêncio, aguardando o que viria a seguir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo

Silêncio, pois a deusa se levantou, falaria de pé, ninguém entendeu, era época de paz, e por isso, aquela reunião era ainda mais estranha.

— Meus caros cavaleiros... — a voz dela era suave, mas traía certo desconforto e tristeza – Como vocês sabem, há rumores de que forças estranhas voltam a ameaçar a terra...

Não se ouvia nada no salão, silêncio absoluto. Percebeu-se que Milo trocou um olhar com Camus, e Saga e Kanon também. Não podiam acreditar que havia inimigos piores que os já enfrentados, afinal, haviam enfrentado o próprio Hades e saíram vitoriosos, então por que a apreensão de Saori?

— Eu quero deixar claro que sei o valor de todos os meus cavaleiros, porém sei que... — a deusa, que também era uma menina, parecia meio embaraçada e chegou mesmo a ruborizar um pouco antes de continuar:

— Porém, acho que nesse momento temos que ficar concentrados em nossa missão que é proteger o santuário, por isso...

O ar parecia mais pesado em volta deles.

— Terei que tomar algumas medidas urgentes e espero que me compreendam. — falou em fim. — Alguns cavaleiros terão que deixar o santuário temporariamente, para missões... distante de seus... companheiros.

Agora sim, murmúrios e exclamações, todos sabiam que deveria ser realmente algo sério, para levar Saori a uma atitude como aquela.

— Por que Atena? — perguntou Milo, mas, parecia já saber a resposta e não se preocupar muito, as missões eram normais para eles, porém, pensavam que estavam em época de paz, aquilo os intrigavam.

— Não acho que precise dizer por que, Milo, vocês não são bobos, entenderão assim que eu disser quem precisa partir, eu preciso da concentração total de todos vocês, ao menos, por enquanto... — Volveu a jovem.

Era duro para ela ter que separá-los, mas, deveria ser o certo, pensava assim e havia outros locais precisando da ajuda deles, o santuário estava protegido por seu cosmo.

— Partem para locais que saberão mais tarde, os cavaleiros de ouro, Milo, Kanon e Shura.

Mais exclamações baixas, todos tentavam aceitar e não fazer perguntas. Eles eram cavaleiros, e seguiriam sem pestanejar a vontade da deusa.

— Entre os cavaleiros de bronze sairão...

Suspense, Shun se grudou ao braço de Hyoga mesmo sem perceber e seus olhares se encontraram.

— Bem, não temos muitos cavaleiros de bronze aqui, mas, como essa missão é importante, enviarei você Hyoga...

— Não... — murmurou Shun.

— Está tudo bem, Shun, será por pouco tempo.

— E você, Ikki. — Completou a deusa.

Agora todos os olhares se dirigiram ao cavaleiro de fênix, porque todos ali faziam a mesma pergunta que seus olhos faziam a mocinha sentada no trono.

— Eu? — gritou espantado — Mas, espera aí, Saori, por que eu? Eu acabei de chegar!

— Porque sim... — disse a jovem ruborizando.

Ikki estava pasmado, sem entender, tinha acabado de chegar ao santuário, além do mais...

— Porque sim, não é resposta! — Levantou-se e cruzou os braços. Seus olhos passaram mais uma vez pelo indiano e dessa vez percebeu que a testa dele estava franzida, demonstrando preocupação. Isso não era usual, indiferença era o que mais se via em seu semblante.

— Ikki, eu não posso explicar agora, — falou a moça embaraçada e aborrecida por ser desafiada na frente de todos — Mas, é preciso que você parta, uma árdua missão o espera em local que saberá depois e precisarei de você.

— Mas, você só mandou quem tem amante aqui e pelo que saiba, eu não estou _comendo_ ninguém nesse santuário! — gritou irritado.

Silêncio.

Todos os cavaleiros se entreolharam, os escolhidos ruborizaram. Claro que todos sabiam dos relacionamentos, porém, nunca se falou disso tão abertamente e principalmente para a deusa.

— Ikki, controle-se! — reclamou Athena — É minha decisão e não quero questionamentos, apenas obedeça, a reunião está encerrada, vocês partirão em uma semana.

A moça se retirou, juntamente com Dohko que agora era o grande mestre, e o burburinho tomou conta do salão.

No meio disso tudo, Shaka se levantou e "flutuou" para fora do templo, só que agora, sua expressão era um pouco carregada.

Desceu as escadarias e seguiria para casa, se não ouvisse alguém o chamar.

— Shaka! — ele parou; virou-se olhando o inicio da escadaria, vendo o rapaz parado a alguns metros dele.

— Ah, é você, Fênix. — disse indiferente — Hoje não, por favor, se é para vir com mais uma piadinha sobre batalhas, é melhor parar onde está.

O rapaz desceu, chegando mais próximo dele e sentindo seu perfume.

Ficou um tempo o examinando mais de perto: "seria possível uma pele tão branca, tão aveludada? A impressão que dá é que o mais leve toque pode marcá-la, e esses cabelos? Não há nada mais brilhante que esses cabelos".

— Fênix?

— Hum? — Libertou-se dos próprios pensamentos, ruborizando. Estava se comportando como um idiota, como um servo, bestificado na presença de um rei e ele não era servo de ninguém, odiou-se por isso.

— Nada, eu só queria saber sua opinião sobre a decisão de Athena, queria saber a opinião de alguém que não fosse aqueles loucos lá dentro. Pode ficar tranqüilo, hoje não quero guerra. — sorriu provocando.

— E desde quando você tem tanta consideração pelo que eu penso? — perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem na defensiva. Conhecia demais aquela ave encrenqueira para acreditar nas suas palavras.

— Você é muito metido a besta, eu não estou querendo briga dessa vez, só quero saber o que você pensa!

— Eu não tenho opinião. — disse o indiano friamente, verificando que daquela vez, ele dizia a verdade.

— Como não tem opinião? Todos têm opinião! — reclamou o mais jovem, irritado.

— A vontade da deusa deve ser obedecida e não discutida. — tornou o cavaleiro de virgem lhe dando as costas e voltando a andar.

— Ah, você é um metido mesmo! — gritou e o outro parou — Acho que você se acha tão Deus quanto aquela pirralha maluca!

— Você, por várias vezes, já me falou o que pensa a meu respeito, rapaz. E não farei nada para mudar sua opinião... — o virginiano continuava impassível, e o leonino que não gostava de perder de forma alguma uma discussão, nem que para isso, precisasse usar o argumento mais ridículo que tivesse, emendou com essa:

— Por isso que ninguém quer ficar com você! É um arrogante, insuportável e passará a vida inteira sozinho!

Shaka parou de andar com as palavras e o mais jovem sorriu satisfeito; tinha conseguido! tudo bem que o pavio do indiano não fosse tão cumprido, mas daquela vez, foi mais rápido do que pensou.

Ele ficou um tempo de costa sem olhar pra ele, depois se virou.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Fênix?

— Exatamente o que você ouviu.

— Não perderei meu tempo respondendo algo tão ridículo, tenho que me preparar para essa batalha...

— Ah, você se acha tão bom, não é? Não deve se preocupar nem com seus companheiros, nem muito menos com as batalhas, e não me olhe assim, sabe muito bem do que estou falando! — Ikki enfrentava, mas estava desconfortável, não queria começar uma briga com ele, na verdade, queria apenas se aproximar, talvez, a questão sempre fosse essa, talvez por isso, gostasse tanto de provocá-lo.

— Não, eu não sei e sinceramente não perderei meu precioso tempo tentando descobrir. — Shaka percebeu o desconforto dele, mas não facilitaria as coisas.

— Ah... Certo, mantenha a sua pose de santo e esqueça o sofrimento que as atitudes de sua deusa, acarretará aos outros!

- Minha deusa? – Shaka repetiu atônito – O que tenho eu com as atitudes de Athena? Acaso acha que ela me ouviria e mudaria alguma coisa se eu lhe pedisse?

— E você pediria?

— Isso não cabe a mim, Fênix, e não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

— Não quero chegar a lugar nenhum, só queria saber se você se importava, mas vejo que não. – ele se afastaria, mas ouviu a voz do indiano e parou.

— Eu me importo, Ikki. — disse Shaka e o outro cavaleiro estranho, desde quando ele era "Ikki?" – Fico triste que os outros estejam sofrendo, porém, não posso externar esses sentimentos e tenho que fazer a vontade da deusa.

— E por que não? Não somos bonecos dos deuses!

— Somos servidores do santuário e da deusa...

— Eu não sou servo de ninguém! — esbravejou o mais jovem — Eu lhe disse uma vez que não ligo pra deuses, Shaka, acho que você se esqueceu disso!

— Querendo ou não, você serve a uma e acho que já teve provas suficientes de que eles existem e de que nossos destinos estão nas mãos deles.

Ikki sentiu certo pesar na voz do virginiano.

— Você não gostaria que estivesse?

— Todos gostariam de serem donos das próprias vidas; não sou diferente nesse sentido.

— Todos somos donos de nossas próprias vidas, loiro, não importa o que façamos e pra quem lutamos.

O virginiano pareceu ponderar sobre o que ele disse. Balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Gostaria de pensar assim, bem, você tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

— Não. — Ikki respondeu e passou por ele, descendo a escadaria.

Shaka ficou parado, pensando nas palavras dele. Não entendia por que aquele garoto gostava tanto de desafiá-lo. Sempre que estava no santuário inventava uma forma de chamar sua atenção, sempre questionando tudo, sempre o fazendo pensar mais do que gostava. E o pior era admitir que desde a batalha, ele não saía da sua cabeça.

Antes achava que seu interesse era pelo Cavaleiro, mas agora, em época de paz, o que o atraía tanto a ele?

Voltou para o seu templo, tentando não dar atenção a isso. Não deveria. Fênix era um homem inconstante, hostil, só ficava onde e como queria. Quantas vezes viu seu próprio irmão, magoado por seus desaparecimentos repentinos e seu temperamento explosivo?

Definitivamente não era uma pessoa que as outras fizessem questão de ter por perto, então por que ele...? Não, era melhor não pensar nessa possibilidade, porém, não tinha como esconder de si mesmo que aquele rapaz o intrigava e seduzia com seu jeito provocador. Ele parecia ter prazer em desafiá-lo e isso era ter muito mais coragem que bom senso.

— "Ah, Ikki, o que você quer comigo?" — pensou, enquanto tentava começar uma meditação.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**2º Dia:**_

Já era final de tarde e os cavaleiros, depois de um árduo dia de treinamento, voltavam para suas casas e alojamentos.

—"Ele não treina, ele mal aparece, será que não precisa treinar? Não, com certeza não, ele é a reencarnação de um iluminado, sua força está no poderoso cosmo e no poder de sua mente, cheio de privilégios, filho de uma mãe." — pensava Ikki chateado, ainda não tinha esquecido a discussão com o loiro, mais uma, uma de tantas.

— "E por que estou pensando tanto nele? Não paro de pensar nele desde a batalha, desde que vi seus olhos azuis, só daquela vez..."

Chegou ao alojamento já escurecido e encontrou Shun e Hyoga numa das camas no maior amasso.

Isso terminou de encher o balde de irritação do leonino e ele transbordou:

— Ah, querem parar com isso, vocês dois! — gritou furioso — Shun, você sabe que esse quarto é nosso!

O rapaz de cabelos esverdeados levantou rápido, empurrando o loiro que caiu da cama com o susto.

— Ikki, me desculpa. — pediu Shun, corando e com medo que o irmão incinerasse seu namorado, tomando instintivamente a frente de Hyoga.

- Merda, Shun! Eu já aceitei isso aí, de vocês! Querer agora, me mostrar o que vocês andam fazendo, também é demais! — gritava Fênix, possesso.

— Desculpa, Ikki... — disse Hyoga calmamente — pode deixar, vamos para outro lugar.

— E você Pato, cala a boca, ou eu nem sei o que faço!

— Tudo bem, irmão, vamos sair daqui... — disse Andrômeda olhando para o chão.

Ikki o olhou por um tempo e depois balançou a cabeça, irritado.

— Sabe de uma, fiquem aí, eu vou procurar onde dormir! — falou em fim derrotado, caminhando para a porta.

— Não, Ikki, espere, volte! — gritou Shun, mas o irmão já havia saído — O que será que deu nele?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A lua estava alta no céu enquanto ele vagava pelo santuário, não conseguia organizar os pensamentos. Ele que sempre fora tão decidido e seguro, agora estava confuso, mas, também, em quem estava pensando? Shaka de Virgem. Queria entender por que pensava tanto nele.

"_Penso sobre tudo em seus olhos, não posso mais negar, penso demais naquele loiro metido..."_

Jogou-se no chão, olhando a lua, se sentia culpado por ter gritado com Shun; ele não era responsável por suas frustrações e sabia que o irmão estava triste em se afastar do namorado e do único amigo que possuía ali, afinal, só havia os três de cavaleiros de bronze no santuário naquele momento, por que os outros estavam no Japão a pedido da própria Saori.

Levantou-se, olhando em direção as doze casas. Teria seis dias e aquela noite naquele lugar; não se privaria de receber as respostas que queria, voltaria a falar com o guardião da sexta casa e, quem sabe assim, não conseguisse entender seus sentimentos por ele.

Conseguiu permissão fácil para seguir pelas doze casas zodiacais, até chegar à sexta, só não esperava o que encontrou:

Shaka estava deitado no chão do salão principal e parecia dormir. Vestia uma túnica grega branca que cobria apenas um dos ombros e seus pés estavam descalços. Os cabelos dourados espalhados pelo chão de mármore, a franja afastada revelando a pintinha que possuía na testa; e estava com uma expressão tão doce que era difícil acreditar que aquele anjo ali deitado, fosse o homem arrogante que ele conhecia.

Ikki se ajoelhou ao seu lado, estava encantado, olhou todo o rosto, os lábios rosados, levemente carnudos, e aquela pele tão alva que parecia não ser real; estava hipnotizado. Desceu a mão sob aquele rosto branco, passando o polegar na face perfeita, cuidadosamente.

"_Por que sinto isso por você?"_ Perguntava-se e retiraria a mão, quando um punho forte se fechou sobre seu braço e uma força poderosa o paralisou. Estava preso com a mão ainda no rosto do outro sem conseguir se mexer.

— Ah, é você...— foi a única coisa que ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados. Frio, indiferente, irritante.

— Eh... me desculpe, eu não queria te acordar... — pediu sem ter nada mais interessante pra falar e nem muito menos convincente; sentindo-se estúpido.

— Sei... — Volveu Virgem — O que faz aqui?

"_Muito bem, Ikki, o que você diz agora?"_ Perguntava-se aflito.

— Já sei, veio pedir desculpas pelas bobagens que falou mais cedo, é isso? Ah, não, veio pedir desculpas pelas bobagens que sempre me diz? — ironizou o loiro com um meio sorriso.

"_Desculpa? Que arrogante, eu jamais pediria desculpa, se bem, que isso sim, seria uma bela resposta, por eu estar aqui, tocando no rosto dele"._

— Sim, é... você quer me soltar? — Ikki falou, percebendo que ainda estava paralisado.

O indiano o libertou e se levantou rápido, fazendo seus espessos cabelos roçarem no outro cavaleiro que sentiu seu perfume, enquanto observava-o se afastar, olhava sobre tudo as pernas bem torneadas de músculos perfeito, que ele nunca havia visto e agora bailavam sob a túnica curta.

— Então não veio brigar? — perguntou Shaka mantendo o meio sorriso irônico.

— Não, não quero brigar com você essa noite... — Ikki lançou-lhe o sorriso mais sacana do mundo e o loiro ficou sem fala.

Sem ter o que dizer, emendou a primeira coisa que pensou.

— Você quer tomar banho? — perguntou e Fênix o olhou boquiaberto.

— O quê?

— Você está todo sujo, vejo que chegou da arena. Bem, não sei por que vocês gostam tanto desses treinamentos, mas se quiser, pode tomar um banho...

O leonino ficou parado no mesmo local. Tentava entender as palavras do indiano, mas sua mente, sempre tão ligeira, ficou estranhamente débil.

— O banheiro é logo ali. — Continuou Shaka com a mesma indiferença, mas estava perturbado com a declaração do mais jovem, esperava uma provocação; mais uma briga e não aquele tipo de comportamento. Outro tipo de provocação, talvez, bem mais perigosa.

Ikki se levantou de onde estava e seguiu o loiro entrando no quarto espaçoso, onde havia uma imensa cama forrada com um lençol verde e várias almofadas. Não imaginava que o quarto dele fosse daquela forma, organizado sim, mas não tão aconchegante.

— Também precisamos dormir, Fênix, e eu prezo muito uma boa noite de sono. — disse o virginiano parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos dele.

— Eu pensei que todos dormissem, menos você. — provocou — Afinal você é...

Ele se interrompeu e Shaka continuou parado, parecia esperar a conclusão do comentário. Aquilo irritou o leonino que mais uma vez ficou sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu... bem...

— Já vi que andou pensando demais ao meu respeito. — falou o loiro com frieza — Também tenho pensado muito em você, desde aquela nossa luta.

— Tem mesmo? — Espantou-se Ikki, afinal, já havia se passado, bastante tempo e era uma surpresa saber que aquele loiro arrogante pensava nele, nem que fosse como um guerreiro; pois, apesar da dura batalha, até aquele momento, eles nem mesmo haviam conversado, salve, às vezes, em que o provocava com o único intuito de "_azucrinar-lhe o juízo_".

— Sim. — o indiano disse com naturalidade e demonstrando que não estava disposto a dar mais satisfação.

Pegou uma toalha dentro de um enorme armário e entregou para Ikki que preferiu não conversar mais. Entrou no banheiro fechando a porta.

Shaka se olhou no espelho tocando o rosto.

"Por que ele veio aqui? por que estava me tocando? O que esse garoto quer comigo?"

Indagava-se confuso, vários pensamentos assolando-lhe a mente. Resolveu afastar todos, já que ele estava ali, quem sabe não lhe fizesse companhia? Tinha que admitir que estava solitário, principalmente porque, com o decreto de Athena, os outros cavaleiros preferiam ficar o maior tempo possível com seus amantes.

Talvez, devesse seguir o conselho deles e tentar se socializar mais com os outros cavaleiros, mesmo que fosse com aquele garoto insolente que tanto o perturbava e irritava.

— Shaka! — Ouviu a voz de Ikki. Ele saíra do banheiro enrolado na toalha e olhava-o meio sem jeito.

O cavaleiro de ouro tentou desviar o olhar dele, para que o mais jovem não percebesse o quanto corou, já que isso ficava muito evidente em uma pele tão clara como a sua.

— Desculpe, é que você não me deu as roupas... — Completou, parecendo nem um pouco incomodado em estar de toalha na frente do virginiano, aliás, ele fez questão de se aproximar, e os olhos do indiano passearam pelo peito definido e molhado.

— Eh... só me aguarde um pouco... — pediu embaraçado.

— Certo, só não me faça vestir essas túnicas gregas, por favor, são ridículas, me empresta qualquer coisa, menos elas!

Shaka tentou sorrir, mas estava perturbado demais pra isso, seu rosto estava totalmente corado e o nervosismo deixava suas mãos trêmulas. Nunca ficou tão nervoso na vida.

— Claro. — respondeu, abrindo o armário e pegando uma calça branca, na verdade nem prestava atenção ao que pegava — Então, devo crer que estou ridículo? — a brincadeira era uma tentativa de equilibrar seus pensamentos. Conseguiu, respirou fundo sem que o mais jovem percebesse.

— Não, você está perfeito... — Ikki se ouviu dizer, saiu antes que pudesse evitar e agora sim, ele havia corado — Quero dizer...

— Obrigado. — Virgem o interrompeu com um meio sorriso e jogou a calça pra ele, saindo do quarto. A afirmação conseguindo derrubar todo o equilíbrio recém-conquistado.

O moreno se odiou pelo que havia dito, pegou a peça e só então olhou atônito; era um pijama, um pijama, será que ele...? Não, estava imaginando coisas, só poderia ser.

Vestiu a calça e seguiu o loiro, encontrando-o no salão do templo, dessa vez, ele estava sentado em posição de lótus com o rosto voltado para o céu, mas seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

Fênix ficou sem saber se deveria se sentar também, ou ir embora, Shaka resolveu o impasse batendo com a mão no chão num convite mudo.

— Você já tentou meditar? — perguntou desviando o rosto na direção do garoto.

— Você já tentou se divertir? — Provocou.

— Não. — ele respondeu naturalmente — Não fui criado para diversões.

— Por quê?

— Porque distrações nos afastam do nosso caminho.

— Ah, certo, mas, pelo que vejo esse santuário inteiro está se divertindo menos você.

— Do que exatamente você está falando?

Ikki emudeceu, ou aquele loiro estava se fazendo de bobo ou estava tentando fazê-lo de bobo o que era bem mais irritante.

— Ah, sexo! — Shaka falou depois de um tempo, sem parecer dar grande importância ao assunto. Mas no íntimo, não gostava nada do rumo da conversa.

— É, sexo. — Ikki insistiu, já que ele havia chegado até ali, não ficaria mais com receio de recuar — Você... nunca pensa nisso?

— Não. — respondeu Virgem com naturalidade. Depois saiu da posição em que estava e deitou-se no chão com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, bem relaxado — Eu não posso pensar em nada disso, aliás, por que estamos falando sobre isso?

— Não sei, talvez, porque a decisão de Athena de afastar alguns cavaleiros do santuário se deva exclusivamente a isso, ou você não percebeu?

— Desculpe, mas, isso não me interessa e não quero falar a esse respeito. — a sua voz saiu mais irritada do que queria, era difícil manter a frieza, mesmo porque, o moreno estava sem camisa, expondo todo o peito deliciosamente trabalhado.

Ikki corou e baixou a cabeça. Melhor seria ir embora antes que falasse mais do que deveria. Sentia que perdeu seu tempo indo ali e odiava fazer papel de idiota.

Seu lado estrategista era facilmente anulado pelo loiro e, muitas vezes, ele se sentia um bobo ao lado dele e isso estava acontecendo novamente.

Levantou-se do chão.

— Shaka, obrigado pelo banho, mas, é melhor eu ir embora.

— Por quê? — indagou o indiano — Você pode ficar aqui hoje, já que veio, não vejo problema nisso, podemos conversar e ter uma noite agradável.

O loiro já não pesava bem o que dizia, só queria que o rapaz ficasse; sua companhia era agradável, embora achasse que isso se devia mais a solidão, do que ao carisma do leonino. E realmente sentia-se sozinho.

O rapaz mirou-o perplexo e levemente irritado o que o deixou mais confuso.

— O... o quê? — Ikki quase caiu sentado novamente — Você está brincando comigo, é isso?

— Brincando com você? — Shaka não entendeu — Por que eu estaria brincando com você, Fênix?

— Você deveria me dizer! — respondeu irritado, cruzando os braços e olhando firme para o homem deitado no chão.

— Eu não sei o que eu deveria dizer, Fênix, – sua voz permaneceu indiferente — Porém, caso ache necessário me explicar alguma coisa, adoraria ouvir.

— Você não é nenhuma criança! — bradou Ikki — Para de querer brincar comigo! Logo vi que seria impossível, como sempre, conversarmos sem uma briga!

— Não entendo por que você está tão irritado — Volveu o cavaleiro de virgem— Eu só queria sua companhia, aqui tem um quarto de hóspede, poderia ficar o quanto quisesse, mas não desejo aborrecê-lo, se deseja mesmo ir, boa noite, eu não preciso mesmo de uma discussão inútil hoje!

Ikki emudeceu, a forma que ele falava não deixava dúvida, aquilo não era uma provocação, ele realmente não se dava conta das próprias palavras.

Não disse mais nada, deitou-se ao lado dele, da mesma forma que ele estava deitado, com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça.

Shaka deixou escapar um sorriso e relaxou mais, olhando o céu através da imensa janela. Ikki suprimiu a irritação que o sorriso lhe causou, mais uma vez, ele saiu vencedor. Só não entendia por que achava que tudo entre eles era uma disputa.

— Você já ouviu falar da lenda de _Têmis_, Ikki? — perguntou o indiano, parecendo ter esquecido completamente o assunto anterior.

— Não.

— Dizem que Têmis era uma deusa que vivia na terra, mas ficou desgostosa com o comportamento humano e ascendeu aos céus se transformando na constelação de Virgem.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, você quer fazer o mesmo?

— Eu nunca quis tanto ser humano... — respondeu sem se preocupar – Sabia que nós dois temos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo?

— Por Zeus, o que é que isso tem a ver com a história da Deusa? — riu o cavaleiro mais jovem e Shaka, acabou rindo também.

— É, realmente, não tem nada a ver, não sei por que fiz essa observação, de qualquer forma, eu gosto de ter o sangue igual ao de alguém, é como se fizéssemos parte da mesma família, eu nunca tive família e ao mesmo tempo tenho uma família tão grande.

— Você nunca conheceu ninguém da sua família?

— Assim que nasci fui tirado dos meus pais e entregue num templo, eles foram responsável por mim desde então e nunca soube de onde vim, mas isso não me incomoda, a humanidade é minha família, aprendi ágape desde cedo.

— Ágape?

— Ágape é o amor universal — ele explicou — Não o amor paixão, mas o amor que temos sem esperar nada em troca, a caridade.

— Você parece que não gosta da palavra paixão... — provocou o leonino.

— Você tem razão, não gosto.

— Por quê?

— Porque ela nos separa da razão e da paz.

— Nem sempre.

— Sempre. — sorriu o indiano.

— E se você se apaixonasse um dia, loiro, o que faria?

— Atirar-me-ia num poço! — riu com vontade — Eu nasci apenas para ágape.

— Ágape... — repetiu Ikki — É um nome bonito, parece um nome de mulher. Agora, como você sabe que eu tenho o mesmo tipo sanguíneo que o seu?

— A fundação tem todas essas informações.

— E você estava olhando a minha ficha, é isso? — perguntou com malícia.

— Não, a do Shun, acho que vou treiná-lo...

— É, mas o sangue do Shun é diferente do meu.

Shaka emudeceu e depois soltou uma risada constrangida.

— Está bem, eu olhei sua ficha, que mal há nisso?

— Nenhum, só não entendo por que...

— Às vezes, caio numa mortal curiosidade a respeito dos que me cercam.

— Com isso, você afirma que não é um mortal, e que está acima dos outros? — indagou o moreno com ironia.

— De um jeito ou de outro, estou sim. — respondeu o cavaleiro de ouro com a mesma frieza e indiferença.

— Ah, claro! — disse Ikki não escondendo o tom decepcionado da voz, se levantando irritado, nem mesmo ele sabendo por que — Acho que já é hora de ir embora, Poderoso Cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem, acima do bem e do mal!

Shaka se ergueu também, confuso.

— Eu o ofendi com algo que disse? — perguntou o virginiano, reparando na irritação do rapaz — Eu nunca entendo esses seus rompantes de fúria, Fênix!

Ikki o olhou com tanta raiva que Shaka se desarmou e acabou instintivamente dando um passo pra trás.

— Não, Shaka, como um iluminado poderia ofender alguém, não é mesmo?

— Não imagino mesmo como possa ter feito isso. Mas não é necessário muita coisa para irritá-lo, não é mesmo?

— Ah, mais uma vez suas conclusões, você se acha o dono da verdade!

— Eu não me acho o dono de nada, não sou eu a sair por aí, cuspindo minha verdade como absoluta, não me compare com você, garoto! — o rapaz mais uma vez conseguiu irritá-lo.

— Não há como a gente se entender algum dia! — esbravejou o leonino.

— Eu acho mesmo que não! — concordou o virginiano.

— Adeus, Shaka de virgem, passe bem! — ele falou saindo.

— Boa noite, Ikki de Fênix — disse sem se abalar do lugar.

Ikki ainda se voltou, mas ao perceber que ele permanecia no mesmo local, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, saiu ainda mais zangado.

—"Filho da puta, metido!" — praguejou até chegar ao alojamento

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: **Essa fic é muito antiga, eu escrevi há muuito tempo e agora num novo surto do meu "transtorno bipolar" resolvi postar. Espero que gostem, é totalmente despretensiosa, postada apenas porque não gosto de deixar coisas inacabadas.

Beijos a todos que leram e agradeço de antemão aos reviews deixados.


	2. Eu não vou me apaixonar

**Se eu me apaixonar**

Romance – Yaoi

_**N/A: **__Mais um capítulo desse meu fufly, também não foi betado, então peço desculpa por qualquer erro que venha a ter._

_Boa leitura_

_**II Capítulo**_

_**Eu não vou me apaixonar**_

_**3º dia:**_

_**No templo da deusa:**_

— Atena, você julga mesmo essa atitude necessária? — perguntava Dohko.

— Por favor, Mestre, não me entenda mal. — disse a doce voz da moça — Eu não gosto de ver o sofrimento dos meus cavaleiros, porém, um grande perigo se aproxima. O senhor acha que eles conseguirão lutar se estiverem preocupados demais uns com os outros? Eu temo pela própria segurança deles.

— Sim, esse treinamento é importante, mas, deixe-me lhe contar uma história.

A deusa se sentou no trono prestando atenção ao ruivo que apesar da aparência jovem, deixava transparecer a sabedoria nos profundos olhos.

— Você já ouviu falar de Esparta, não é verdade?

— Claro que sim, Mestre.

— Pois bem, em Tebas, colônia militar de Esparta, havia o _Pelotão Sagrado de Tebas_. Era uma tropa da elite espartana, formada somente por casais. Eram extremamente ferozes e lutavam com muita bravura para que nada acontecesse a seus parceiros durante o combate. Em campo de batalha, eram praticamente imbatíveis.

— Mestre, me diga o que devo fazer... — suspirou a jovem deusa.

— Atena, eu não posso dizer o que tem que fazer, você é a deusa e eu sou somente um velho cavaleiro. Porém, eu posso falar ainda, desse amor entre cavaleiros que você considera uma ameaça.

— Não é isso, só não quero que eles se preocupem demais! — a deusa escondeu o rosto — Eu... eu vi muito sofrimento desde a última batalha, vi como muitos deles ficaram...

— E você acha que os separando, evitará esse sofrimento?

— Mas, eu preciso realmente que eles treinem os outros cavaleiros, precisamos de todos preparados para o que possa vim.

— Então, por que não trás todos para cá?

A moça ruborizou, mas olhou dentro dos olhos do libriano.

— Sei que deve sentir falta de Shion...

— Não sou contra suas atitudes por motivos egoístas... — respondeu o grande mestre.

— Perdoe-me, não foi isso que quis dizer. — pediu Saori, estava muito confusa e cansada — Mestre, preciso descansar.

— Certo, só mais uma coisa. No meu tempo, Atena, também existiu muitos amores, você deve saber. Muitos amores que morreram naquela guerra. Imagine se eles não houvessem vivido tudo que poderiam viver?

O mestre deixou o templo e uma confusa e indecisa deusa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka estava pensativo, não entendia as atitudes daquele garoto, na verdade, não entendia as atitudes da Deusa também ou será que Fênix estava de caso com algum cavaleiro?

—"Virgem, você não tem que se preocupar com isso" – disse pra si – por que eu me preocupo tanto com você, garoto?

Sentia uma sensação estranha, uma sensação que há muito quis esquecer que existia, e que agora queria voltar. Recordava-se da adolescência, as paixões e namoros eram tão constantes e inconstantes, mas depois, se sagrara cavaleiro, aquela vida ficou para trás e com ela os últimos vestígios de sua humanidade.

Por que estava frustrado por aquele garoto ter ido embora? Talvez, estivesse solitário demais.

"_Astro solitário_" foi assim que Afrodite o chamou certa vez, mas tirando o deboche do cavaleiro de peixe, sabia que era verdade, ele nunca se permitiu a liberdade que os companheiros se permitiam. Era muito mais rígido com sua própria conduta, que com as alheias e tinha motivos, nenhum ali, era chamado de "_sagrado_" somente ele tinha aquele privilégio ou seria maldição? Tentou afastar esses questionamentos, Buda se envergonharia de um discípulo que pensasse tais coisas.

- "Talvez eu devesse ter um amante como meus companheiros..." — pensou e depois riu de si mesmo– "Ah, Shaka, quem vai querer se relacionar com o homem mais próximo de Deus?"

Nesse momento algo brilhou em seus pensamentos: Fênix havia se irritado por achar que ele estivesse brincando com ele, claro! O convite, as frases, tudo se fazia supor que ele o convidara para uma noite de amor e como foi tão estúpido para não perceber o duplo sentindo em tudo que dizia?

A constatação do fato coloriu imediatamente seu rosto e se sentiu um estúpido e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Aquilo era algo que não poderia acontecer, era impossível, ele não nasceu para romances, nasceu para ser sozinho, um astro sagrado, solitário e distante como tinha sido todos aqueles anos e como permaneceria para sempre.

Não era como os outros, paixões e relacionamentos não fariam parte de sua conduta como cavaleiro. Além da missão com a deusa, havia sua missão pessoal, não poderia dar margem para aquele tipo de pensamento.

Abandonou sua casa, descendo a escada em direção ao alojamento, teria que esclarecer aquele mal entendido, antes que as coisas ficassem piores. Não suportaria tornar-se "_fofoca do santuário_" por causa de bobagens ditas sem pensar.

Ikki estava sentado em frente ao alojamento quando vislumbrou na noite clara de lua cheia, aquela figura mística que caminhava a passos rápidos em sua direção.

— Shaka? – sua voz foi quase um grito — O que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu... eu vim... — o louro gaguejou e o moreno cruzou os braços esperando a resposta que não saiu.

Shaka não sabia como se desculpar pelos absurdos que disse, da mesma forma, repetir as palavras dita com inocência, agora sendo cônscio do que elas significavam, era por demais embaraçoso para a reencarnação de Buda.

— Já sei... — sorriu Ikki com sarcasmo — Você veio se divertir?

— Divertir-me? Eu não entendo, Fênix... — falou confuso.

— Está uma noite linda, podemos conversar, caminhar, olhar esse mar imenso que estar à nossa frente, você escolhe o que quer fazer.

O indiano olhou o belo rapaz, ele era muito sedutor, não podia negar, mas, não tinha que pensar em coisas daquele tipo, só em pensar nele, seu corpo tremia involuntariamente e ele não gostava daquela sensação.

— Não foi pra isso que vim, eu... na verdade... — começou, contudo, o mais jovem o interrompeu.

— Então, eu estou fazendo uma sugestão, vamos aproveitar a noite, certo?

Shaka estancou novamente desnorteado, pensando no duplo sentido daquelas palavras. Olhou para o belo rapaz que lhe lançava um sorriso malicioso e seu instinto o advertiu. Era como se algo brilhasse nele repetindo a palavra _perigo_.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Fênix? Estamos no Santuário, aqui não é o lugar adequado para diversões.

— Então, vamos sair daqui.

— Sabe muito bem que eu não posso, não posso abandonar o santuário ao contrário de vocês, cavaleiros de bronze, preciso de permissão para fazer tal coisa.

— Então, o que veio fazer aqui?

— Na verdade, eu vim me desculpar, acho que as coisas que falei ontem à noite, deram margem para pensamentos errôneos ao meu respeito.

Ikki estreitou os olhos e mirou o indiano.

— Pensamentos errôneos? De que tipo? — ele não teve nenhuma piedade do rosto ruborizado a sua frente.

Shaka, por sua vez, se perguntava por que aquele rapaz era tão diferente dos demais, tão insolente e provocador, queria ao menos por um momento, provocar medo nele.

— Eu... falei coisas que... você poderia interpretar de forma errada.

— Ah, como o fato de você me convidar para tomar banho em seu templo? Oferecer-me uma calça de pijama e ainda me convidar para dormir, é disso que está falando?

— Possivelmente, — o louro disse e virou-se — desculpe por isso.

— Você não quer mesmo se divertir comigo? — provocou o leonino e o cavaleiro de ouro só fez balançar a cabeça negativamente.

— Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro e não sou mais um adolescente como você. — Começou sua caminhada de volta as doze casas.

O cavaleiro de Fênix ficou observando-o enquanto ele se afastava. Suas atitudes, o deixava cada dia mais confuso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais um dia se passou e o clima de velório só aumentava no santuário. Shaka mal saía de casa, a não ser, para atender o chamado da deusa ou resolver alguma questão com algum dos cavaleiros de ouro. Tentava ao máximo manter-se longe de tudo que dissesse respeito aos cavaleiros de bronze. Sentia-se culpado, mesmo não sabendo do que se culpava tanto.

Não se encontrou com Ikki durante aquele dia, parecia que sua reclusão estava dando certo, embora sua mente não parasse de pensar na sugestão dele. Divertir-se era bom, a tanto ele não fazia aquilo, sempre preocupado, tenso, ao contrário dos amigos, não conseguia se desligar nem que fosse por minutos da função de cavaleiro.

Mais uma vez a noite chegou, dessa vez, escura e com trovões. Seu coração estava escuro e pesado como aquela noite, seus sentimentos confusos, o que queria afinal?

Começava a chover, depois de um dia de calor intenso. Ele deixou que seu cosmo angustiado emanasse sob a chuva...

Solitário, um chamado a almas carentes como a sua, porque todos achavam que ele era auto-suficiente e isso lhe levava a ser eternamente só, e quando alguém se aproximava como fez aquele garoto, ele mesmo acabava o afugentando, porque não estava acostumado com tanta proximidade, com tanta intimidade e não queria se iludir, aquilo não era para ele.

A verdade era só uma: ele não nasceu para aquela vida e embora, às vezes, chegasse a sentir inveja dos companheiros, era natural que sempre se mantivesse distante de todos, se sentia deslocado, um alienígena no meio deles. Eles, sempre tão bem humorado, certo que nem todos, alguns eram bem sérios, como Camus e Saga, mas, mesmo eles tinham suas horas de relaxamento, ele não poderia tê-las.

Deixou sua casa e saiu andando pela chuva, a natureza, toda a fúria das águas batendo contra sua pele, ele queria, ele precisava daquele contato, pelo menos aquele.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki estava no alojamento quando sentiu aquele cosmo, algo tão triste e solitário, será que ele...? De qualquer forma, não conseguia dormir e aquela chuva fria poderia acalmar seus pensamentos tristes, não entendia por que sempre se sentia daquela forma quando cruzava com o cavaleiro de virgem, será que gostava dele? Será que o odiava? Não encontrava resposta; seus sentimentos estavam tão confusos que ele nem mesmo se reconhecia, sempre foi seguro, e nunca deu muita atenção aquele tipo de coisa, vez por outra, um sexo casual e mais nada, nunca sentimento, tudo sempre foi pele, necessidade, mas... Agora sentia algo tão forte que turvava seus instintos mais naturais, o desorientava e o fazia sentir raiva de si mesmo, tudo por causa daqueles olhos azuis.

Saiu andando pela chuva e quando deu por si, estava em frente à escadaria das doze casas.

— Que diabo vim fazer aqui?! — Indagou alto erguendo as mãos contra os trovões que explodiam no céu.

— Eu faço a mesma pergunta! — ouviu atrás de si e virou-se.

Shaka estava parado, completamente molhado, os pingos de chuva quase brilhando sobre a toga branca colada ao seu corpo, era uma visão sobrenatural e sensual ao mesmo tempo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui fora, monge? — Perguntou perturbado.

— Eu? — Shaka titubeou, estranhando a expressão usada por ele, monge? Desde quando...

— Tem outro monge aqui? — Continuou e eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio, os trovões explodindo no céu, a chuva que não cessava, na noite fria e hostil...

— Escuta aqui, garoto, isso não é da sua conta! — Devolveu o indiano, e começou a voltar para seu templo, estava com medo de ficar ali sozinho com aquele garoto molhado e incrivelmente sensual à sua frente. Sensações e pensamentos o perturbavam.

Começaria a voltar, porque o mais jovem o puxou pelo braço e ele quase caiu com o susto.

— Sabe qual é o seu problema, louro?

— Não, mas, deixe-me adivinhar, você fará questão de me dizer? — ironizou Virgem afastando a franja molhada da testa e tentando escapar da mão dele.

— Seu problema é que você é tão arrogante que não se dá o direito de ser um homem como outro qualquer, você não é nada, além de um homem, pra mim!

— E isso significa? — perguntou o louro friamente.

— Por que você está nessa chuva? — Ikki ignorou a pergunta, também se sentia desnorteado quando via o cavaleiro de virgem, foi assim desde o primeiro encontro.

— Não se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta, Fênix! —irritou-se o indiano.

— É uma pergunta simples, você está preocupado com alguma coisa?

— Preocupado? — Shaka interrogou irritado — Eu não entendo você! O que você tem a ver com minhas preocupações seu insolente?!

— Naquela noite, no seu templo, você parecia querer mais de mim que simples companhia. Estou errado? — o moreno arriscou, já não tinha nada a perder.

Shaka sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas sua voz não se alterou.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando, você me interpretou mal, eu não tinha intenção...

— Você nunca tem intenção...?

— Fênix, você quer parar com...

— Quero só que você pare de resmungar! — Ikki falou e puxou o louro contra si o beijando ardentemente, a língua ousada invadindo os lábios pequenos e que ele desejava, era isso que sentia, desejo, nada mais — tentava se convencer, enquanto deslizava a língua dentro da boca do outro cavaleiro, procurando a dele, sugando com força, experimentando o gosto doce de menta que ele possuía.

O beijo só parou porque faltou oxigênio aos dois, o moreno ficou olhando para o louro que tentava recuperar o ar, respirando fortemente com a boca.

— Você enlouqueceu, Fênix? — perguntou arfando, estava trêmulo e desnorteado — O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Ikki emudeceu com a raiva que sentia na voz dele, raiva e um pouco de desespero, por que ele se sentia daquela forma por causa de um beijo?

— Você sabe exatamente o que eu fiz, aliás, fizemos, não me faça perguntas óbvias, pensei que era o que você queria também...

— Pensou errado! — esbravejou o virginiano, possesso — Você se esqueceu de quem sou? Você se esquece disso?!

— Shaka, eu já disse e vou repetir, pra mim, você é um homem como outro qualquer! E se não percebeu, você me beijou também! — respondeu o leonino, e começou a se afastar em direção ao alojamento, se sentindo um imbecil por ter ido atrás daquele louro arrogante, e incapaz de emendar uma discussão com ele naquele momento, confuso como se sentia.

Shaka ficou um tempo parado na chuva, tentando entender seus sentimentos em relação aquele garoto. Como não achou resposta, preferiu voltar ao seu templo onde passou o resto da noite em meditação ou ao menos tentando. Tinha que admitir: Correspondeu ao beijo e queria muito mais que beijá-lo, seu corpo ainda queimava e seus lábios pediam mais, muito mais que aquela lasciva carícia.

Estava enlouquecendo, mas... Quem sabe? Seu autocontrole estava sendo testado. Deveria mesmo encarar aquilo como um teste, quem sabe assim, não seria mais fácil resistir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3º dia:**_

A chuva cessou pela manhã e logo cedo os cavaleiros estavam no refeitório, os cavaleiros de ouro poderiam tomar o desjejum em suas próprias casas, mas a maioria gostava de interagir com os outros, coisa que antes não podiam, as inúmeras batalhas impediam aquele tipo prosaico de atividade.

Mu e Aiolia perceberam quando Shaka entrou silencioso e como sempre, atraindo todos os olhares. Quando sua presença deixou de ser uma novidade e as conversas voltaram, os dois se aproximaram do amigo que comia sozinho numa mesa isolada do grupo.

— Bom dia, Shaka... — disse Mu se sentando ao lado do louro e Aiolia fez o mesmo.

— Bom dia, amigos. — respondeu o indiano calmamente — Que chuva aquela, hein?

— Você não dormiu à noite? — perguntou Aiolia olhando-o desconfiado.

— Por que pergunta isso, Aiolia?

— Você está com olheiras e eu nunca te vi com olheiras, Shaka, o que seria tão grave para tirar o sono do homem mais próximo de Deus?

Aiolia se calou porque Mu fez um gesto com a mão pedindo isso.

— Eu apenas estou preocupado com a batalha que teremos, só isso. — Tornou o louro calmamente.

— Aiolia, você poderia me deixar sozinho um minuto com o Shaka? — pediu o tibetano, sério.

— Por quê? O que vocês têm pra conversar que eu não possa ouvir? — indagou o ciumento leão.

— Aiolia, por favor! — insistiu o ariano e o leonino resolveu obedecer, contrafeito. O cavaleiro de cabelos lilás então se voltou para o amigo.

— Eu sei muito bem o que pode tirar o sono do homem mais próximo de Deus, é Ikki Amamiya. Pode me contar, Shaka, para mim, não precisa ter segredos.

— Não sei do que você está falando, Mu.

— Pode me falar a verdade, Shaka, eu senti o seu cosmo e o do Ikki ontem na entrada das doze casas, aliás, o santuário inteiro sentiu, o que está acontecendo?

— Não está acontecendo nada, Mu. — a voz do indiano continuava indiferente.

— Não? O que poderia perturbá-lo a ponte de não conseguir dormir, além dele?

Shaka baixou a cabeça.

— Shaka, já faz um bom tempo que todos tem notado que há uma... como posso dizer... atração entre você e o Fênix, agora, você poderia me dizer se é algo mais que isso?

O virginiano continuou sem nada dizer e Mu pasmou:

- Você gosta dele, está apaixonado, por isso, pediu minha ajuda para trazê-lo de volta daquela vez, por isso...?

— Mu, por favor... — pediu Shaka baixo — Não me fale essas coisas, você sabe que eu não posso...

— Por que, Shaka? Por que você não pode se dar o direito de ser feliz como todos os outros estão fazendo?

O indiano olhou ao redor, discretamente... Numa mesa, Milo estava quase no colo de Camus e embora o outro enfezasse a cara para os avanços do Escorpião, não se afastava. Logo à frente estava Shura e Afrodite, o capricorniano enrolando os fios azuis claros do amante nos dedos, além de Saga e Kanon que eram mais discretos, mesmo assim, o virginiano percebeu a mão do gêmeo mais novo na coxa do outro.

Corou e desviou a atenção de volta ao seu prato.

— Eu... eu não posso fazer essas coisas, Mu, você sabe que comigo é diferente.

— Por quê?

— Eu sou discípulo de Buda, só isso é o suficiente para que eu não traga em mim, nenhum dos desejos carnais que...

— Bobagens! — Mu interrompeu o amigo — Se fosse assim, você não deveria nem senti-los e eu sei que sente por mais que negue.

O ariano se levantou.

— Só tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer, Shaka, os leoninos são determinados, você mesmo sabe o quanto o Aiolia me infernizou até eu aceitar ficar com ele, o Ikki não será diferente, se ele realmente gostar de você, ao final, conseguirá o que quer.

Deixou o amigo sozinho e o louro nesse momento viu Shun saindo do refeitório, com uma bandeja nas mãos, se levantou e caminhou até ele.

— Shun?

O adolescente virou-se e sorriu:

— Oi, Shaka, tudo bem?

— Tudo, você não vai tomar café conosco, algum problema?

— Não comigo, mas o Ikki está com febre, parece que tomou toda a chuva durante a noite, meu irmão tem dessas coisas...

— Tem? **— **perguntou atônito.

— É, o Ikki é assim, teimoso e intempestivo, quando cisma com alguma coisa, é fogo! Agora mesmo cismou que não quer comer.

— Shun, eu posso levar o café do Ikki? — pediu o louro ruborizando e o mais jovem olhou para ele intrigado, mas concordou.

— Tudo bem, aproveitarei para ver onde anda o Hyoga, você sabe, faltam agora só quatro dias para que ele vá embora.

O louro sorriu e desceu as escadas em direção ao alojamento, decidiu não pensar muito, estava agindo por impulso pela primeira vez na vida e estava apavorado.

Bateu na porta e ouviu-o dizer:

— Entra logo, Shun, só você mesmo pra ficar me enchendo o saco!

— Não é o Shun. — disse e o rapaz que estava deitado, sentou-se na cama surpreendido.

Shaka engoliu em seco, ele vestia um minúsculo short preto que mal escondia o corpo malhado. Ruborizou, pensando que de _garoto_, aquele _garoto_ não tinha mais nada.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou com aspereza.

— Acho que trazendo seu café da manhã. — Tornou o indiano.

— Você quer me convencer que foi pra isso que veio? — reclamou Ikki, irritado.

— Vim porque o Shun me disse que estava com febre e que ficou assim por ter passado a noite na chuva e me senti responsável.

— Responsável? — Ikki riu, irritado — Você não acha que eu saí na chuva por sua causa, não é?

— Eu não acho nada, Fênix, só queria me certificar de que estava bem.

— Shaka, vai embora, você não tem nada o que fazer aqui, eu não estou doente, só não queria ir para o refeitório hoje e inventei isso para o Shun me deixar em paz, então pode sair com esse seu discurso de santo!

— Você é um garoto muito insolente! — reclamou Shaka, colérico — Você não percebe o tamanho do privilégio que está tendo...

— Você é um arrogante! Eu achava que os iluminados eram humildes, mas depois de conhecê-lo tive a certeza que é tudo pose, você é uma completa mentira!

— Mentira? É o que você acha, Fênix? Você... Porcaria! Por que eu ainda perdi meu tempo vindo aqui?! — esbravejou o louro jogando a bandeja no chão e caminhando para a porta, mas seu ombro foi seguro e ele acabou se desequilibrando e caindo nos braços de Ikki.

— Você não vai embora. Eu não vou limpar essa bagunça que você fez! — regougou o mais jovem, apontando para a comida espalhada pelo chão.

Shaka sorriu com o tamanho da ousadia dele, por acaso Ikki achava que ele limparia o chão do seu alojamento? Sua vontade era transformá-lo em pó de estrelas naquele momento.

— Você quer dizer que eu vou limpar, é isso? — perguntou com escárnio.

— Talvez assim, você me provasse que realmente é a reencarnação de Buda, um poço de virtudes e humildade... — Ikki disse devagar, fazendo questão de sibilar toda a ironia da voz.

Sabia que provocava em excesso o indiano, mas aquilo lhe dava um grande prazer, ver aquele rostinho de anjo ruborizar até se tornar vermelho como de um demônio, inflamava seus instintos mais sádicos.

Ele se desvencilhou de seus braços, mas ao contrário de tudo que Fênix poderia esperar, Shaka se aproximou da bandeja, agachou-se e começou a recolher a comida espalhada no chão.

— Para com isso, louro, eu estava brincando... — Tornou o mais jovem, incomodado — Tem vários servos que podem fazer isso...

— Isso não me humilha se é o que pensa. — disse o indiano com frieza — Você tem razão, estava me comportando como um arrogante, se isso fizer você mudar essa imagem que tem de mim...

Ele terminou de pegar os alimentos e os colocou de volta na bandeja, colocando a mesma sobre uma cômoda e fez uma reverência ao rapaz.

— Pedirei para uma serva, enxugar o chão. — falou por fim, tentando passar por Ikki que continuava parado próximo a porta, entretanto, o Amamiya mais velho segurou-lhe o braço fortemente, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

— Por que, veio aqui? — interrogou. Era sempre assim, uma simples atitude e Shaka conseguia desarmá-lo totalmente.

—Solte-me! Não lhe devo satisfações... — murmurou o virginiano, baixando a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Claro que deve, você veio ao meu quarto, então deve querer alguma coisa...

O indiano corou ainda mais se possível.

— Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso! Seu irmão disse que estava doente, me preocupo com todos os cavaleiros e por isso vim, mas vejo que você está muito bem, então...

— Eu quero você, Shaka... — ele sussurrou, próximo a orelha do louro, puxando-o mais pra si, e o indiano ficou atônito, não conseguindo se mover.

— Isso, não é possível, Fênix... — murmurou engolindo em seco.

— Por quê?

— Lembre-se quem eu sou... — ele fechou os olhos fortemente para fugir daquela tentação que roçava os lábios na sua orelha.

— Pra mim você não passa de um homem, quantas vezes, terei que repetir isso até que entenda?

O virginiano usou de todo o seu alto controle, lembrou-se das Quatro Nobres Verdades, para não ceder e conseguir repelir aquele delicioso monumento bronzeado de perto de si.

— Eu entendo muito bem o que sou, Ikki de Fênix, e não preciso de um pirralho me dando lição de moral! — falou se afastando rapidamente dele.

Ikki riu enquanto o louro se afastava

— Eu sei por que veio, louro! — gritou e o mais velho parou se voltando.

— Sabe? E por que seria? — ironizou.

— Você está louco para me beijar novamente.

O indiano o olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo, sentimento que estava longe de sentir. Ikki sentiu o sangue ferver com aquele olhar desdenhoso e teve vontade de começar uma luta naquele momento com o guardião da sexta casa, mas o pior ainda viria:

— Claro, Fênix, assim como fico louco para beijar os ratos que visitam meu templo... — desdenhou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ikki ferveu mais ainda, mas não se daria por vencido.

— Sério? Se você tremer tanto com os ratinhos quanto treme em meus braços, eles ficarão loucos...

— Idiota! — cuspiu Shaka, voltando a andar, sem ter mais argumentos para discutir com aquele moleque e tentando controlar a vontade de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Seguiu apressado o caminho de volta as doze casas. Sua mente em combustão, precisava falar, desabafar com alguém ou então explodiria o santuário inteiro! Entrou correndo na casa de Áries a procura de Mu, mas o que viu, deixou-o boquiaberto e ruborizado, não deveria ter entrado sem bater; encontrou os amigos na cama, numa sôfrega relação sexual.

Depois de sair do entorpecimento que a cena lhe causou; virou-se e correu de volta a sala, mas acabou tropeçando em algo e atraindo a atenção dos amantes.

Mu se envolveu num lençol e correu para a sala.

— Shaka! Você... viu... — o ariano estava extremamente embaraçado o que aumentava e muito o constrangimento do amigo.

— D...desculpe, Mu, não foi intencional, eu... deveria ter... — não conseguia articular as palavras, a perturbação mental causada pela discussão foi agravada pela cena quente que viu entre os lençóis do ariano.

O leão chegou à sala, vestido num short somente e rindo da cara ruborizada dos dois. Abraçou Mu pela cintura e lhe beijou a bochecha.

— Ah, vocês dois, parem com isso, não foi nada de mais e, amor, vai vestir uma roupa, se o Shaka veio correndo aqui, deve ter alguma coisa importante pra dizer, não é, louro?

— N-não... Eu não quero atrapalhar, já estou indo! — ele disse e sem esperar resposta saiu quase correndo da casa de Áries, tão rápido que acabou se batendo com Milo que descia as escadas.

— Shaka, o que aconteceu? Você está pálido, se bem que você é sempre pálido, mas está pior! — fez graça o Escorpião.

— Não enche Milo! — rosnou e o Escorpião estranhou. O paciente monge budista daquele jeito? Milo que não é nenhum bobo, não se deteve em seguir o louro e tentar arrancar dele o motivo de sua irritação. Se bem que há tempos já sabia a única coisa que tirava o homem mais próximo de Deus do sério. O cavaleiro de Fênix.

— Fala, Shaka, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo!

— A meditação me ajuda! — disse Virgem de mau humor.

— Estou vendo! — ironizou e completou com malícia — Posso lhe dizer com certeza que sei o que está acontecendo!

O louro levantou o rosto pra ele, apesar de manter os olhos fechados.

— E o que seria?

— Ontem à noite eu percebi dois cosmos muito alterados na entrada das doze casas, é o Fênix, não é? Você está caidinho por ele?

Shaka ruborizou violentamente, será que aquilo estava escrito em sua testa?

— N...n...não sei do que...

— Ah, Shaka, corta essa! Você sabe sim, você gosta dele, ele gosta de você, qual o problema?

— Milo, você lembra que eu... que não sou como vocês!

— Por quê? Nasceu castrado? — ironizou o Escorpião.

— Não, só não nasci pra essas coisas, só isso, eu... eu... —Shaka hesitou, não queria admitir, mas estava com medo, medo daquele novo sentimento, medo de sua vida mudar, ficar fora de controle caso se entregasse a eles e medo de ter esperanças, de pensar em coisas que já estavam determinadas a não acontecer.

Definitivamente nunca poderia se envolver com alguém, além de tudo, aquele garoto arrogante pisoteava todo o seu bom senso e tinha ganas de matá-lo.

Naquele momento só pensava em beber seu sangue até a última gota e jogar seu corpo inerte aos cães.

Tais pensamentos não eram de um iluminado, e era Ikki que fazia com que tivesse aquele tipo de atitude explosiva e imprevisível.

— Você tem que ser feliz, Shaka, a pergunta é uma, você gosta dele? – continuou o escorpiano.

— Minha vontade nesse momento, é arrancar o coração daquele garoto insolente com um único golpe! — vociferou, irritado.

Milo riu:

— Isso me parece uma ardente paixão, que vocês disfarçam com ódio.

— Dê o nome que quiser, eu... realmente não tenho paciência para esse tipo de coisa.

— Louro, é só você dizer um sim e eu arrasto aquele frango flambado para seus braços. — provocou o protetor da oitava casa, mesmo porque já estava cansado daquele esconde-esconde dos dois, aliás, todo o santuário estava.

— E por que você faria isso? Eu não estou entendendo, Escorpião... — Estranhou o indiano.

— Você pode ser arrogante demais para perceber, mas todos aqui são seus amigos e querem vê-lo feliz. — falou Milo, seriamente, e Shaka baixou os olhos, ruborizando, na verdade, nunca deu muita atenção a sua relação com os companheiros.

— Obrigado, Milo... — pediu envergonhado — Mas, não precisa se preocupar...

— Sei que não preciso, mas quero. Agora me diz o que sente por aquela ave metida?!

— Se eu soubesse... — sua voz foi quase um lamento.

— Eu acho que na verdade, você não quer saber.

— Possa ser que sim, estou cansado dele, estou cansado dessa capacidade que ele tem de tirar minha paz...

— Isso se chama paixão...

— Paixão? Nós acabamos de brigar, Milo, se isso é paixão, eu a quero longe de mim; só fazemos brigar desde que nos conhecemos e mesmo quando não estamos brigando, não nos entendemos!

— Você acha que eu me entendo com o Camus? — indagou o grego com um meio sorriso — Se quer saber, o único lugar que nos entendemos como ninguém é na cama e nem por isso nos amamos menos.

— Vocês se amam, mas quanto a mim, não vou me render a essas tentações, então, deixe aquele moleque longe de mim, eu não quero nenhuma espécie de relação com ele, admiro-os por conseguir sentir essas coisas, mas eu não, eu não quero!

— Você é uma reencarnação muito teimosa de Buda! — reclamou o Escorpião — Você que sabe, vou procurar o Camus já que sairei em missão no final da semana, mas lembre-se que o Ikki também vai e, talvez, você perca a chance de dizer a verdade...

— E que verdade seria essa?

— Você o ama.

Shaka soltou um praguejo baixo.

— Você não deve ter ouvido o que falei ou então é louco, escorpião!

— Pelo contrário, ouvi _tudinho_, por isso repito, você o ama.

— Você está louco! — Shaka se deixou cair no sofá, já que a discussão acabou dentro de sua casa. Apoiou a mão na testa com expressão preocupada — Preciso ficar sozinho, Milo.

— Tudo bem, você que sabe. — Milo balançou a cabeça sendo vencido pelos argumentos do louro.

Deixou a sexta casa em direção ao templo de aquário, mas não se daria por vencido, cedo ou tarde convenceria o virginiano de que a paixão era um bálsamo e não uma maldição.

Entrou sorrindo no templo com pensamentos maliciosos. Camus que conhecia muito bem quando o escorpiano estava tramando algo, largou o livro e o olhou.

— Algum problema, Milo?

— Hum? Problema? Nenhum... — respondeu despreocupadamente.

— E esse sorriso, significa?

— Até meu sorriso o incomoda, por Zeus! — debochou o moreno.

— Não me incomoda, me intriga, exatamente porque, pelo que eu o conheço, era pra você está soltando farpas por ter que voltar a ilha de Milos para treinar pirralhos, como você mesmo chama os aprendizes.

— Estou começando a me acostumar com os desmandos da _Chatena_. — sorriu o escorpião — Mas, e você? Ficará o dia inteiro de cara nesses livros?

— Sim, tenho muita coisa para estudar. — respondeu Camus com indiferença.

— Ok, mesmo porque, achei algo bem interessante pra passar meu tempo... — provocou o namorado, mas Camus nem se quer lhe deu atenção tão concentrado que estava no que lia.

— Tchau picolé! — reclamou, saindo do templo, pensando no que faria para unir aqueles dois. Nisso somente uma pessoa poderia ajudá-lo: Afrodite.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki apertou o punho tão fortemente que suas unhas machucaram a carne. Estava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia tirar o louro de sua cabeça. O sol já começava a se por e ele se sentiu imensamente cansado. Sentou-se e ficou observando o irmão treinar com Milo. Shun estava se tornando um cavaleiro cada vez mais forte, mas percebia também o quanto estava triste. Era muito sensível e, ao contrário dos cavaleiros de ouro que já estavam acostumados e sempre esperavam uma nova luta, ele realmente achara que aquele tipo de vida havia acabado, a decepção e a dor de se afastar do namorado brilhavam em seus olhos.

Suspirou, pelo menos, ele teve momentos com quem amava e quanto a si? Sentia-se um idiota por gostar daquele arrogante.

— Treinando sozinho? — a voz suave chegou aos seus ouvidos, junto com o perfume de jasmim. Ergueu a cabeça para ver quem se aproximava.

Ele vestia uma calça branca e uma camisa rosa de tecido leve e sorria docilmente. Sentou-se ao lado de Fênix, olhando para os cavaleiros que treinavam.

— Olá, Misty. — Ikki falou com indiferença.

— Olá, Ikki, você também foi escolhido para sair do santuário? — perguntou o louro, despreocupadamente.

— Sim.

— Não quer se divertir um pouco antes de sair em missão? Eu e alguns amigos sairemos essa noite, seria um prazer ter sua companhia.

Ele virou-se para olhar o outro rapaz. Seus olhos passearam pelos lábios rosados que sorriam com uma mistura de vergonha e malícia.

— E por que você gostaria de minha companhia? — perguntou direto — Companhia não é problema pra você que eu sei.

— Estou enfadado com a rotina. — confessou e seus olhos azuis passearam pelo corpo moreno — Gostaria de conhecer lugares novos, talvez, você possa me mostrar...

Ikki como todo leonino tinha um ego do tamanho de um bonde, e sabia que Misty era um homem muito cobiçado. Tê-lo ali, o convidando para sair era no mínimo uma proposta irresistível. Além disso, estava magoado e seria bom ter um pouco de atenção depois de tudo.

— Eu posso mostrar tudo que você quiser... — sorriu com malícia e o louro baixou a cabeça, meio ruborizado. Na verdade, apesar da fama de namorador, Misty era um rapaz seletivo e de bons sentimentos, não convidaria o leonino apenas por estar enfadado, mas nunca confessaria, também era orgulhoso e extremamente vaidoso.

— Estarei esperando na entrada do alojamento as sete, tudo bem?

— Estarei pronto... — sorriu o cavaleiro de bronze, observando o belo louro se afastar. Suspirou aborrecido: "Por que ele tinha que ser louro também?"

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Ué, o que o Misty veio fazer na história hein? E o Milo e o Frô o que estarão aprontando? E a Chatena? Será que ela muda de idéia? (Adoro o Dohko!).

Essa história tá com carinha de adolescente, não é? Puxa, o que deu na Sion? Cadê a angst? Hehehehe, coisinha leeeve de vez em quando é bom, né gente?

Beijos e obrigada de antemão a todos que tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review.

Sion Neblina


	3. Às vezes, pode ser tarde demais

**Se eu me apaixonar**

**Romance – yaoi**

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo não betado, por favor, perdoem qualquer erro e me avisem que coisa, nessa fic o Ikki tem mais de dezoito anos e o Shaka está com seus vinte e três, vinte quatro, por isso, coloquei como se tivesse passado uns aninhos desde a Saga Santuário, sabendo que no mangá e anime não há intervalo entre as sagas. Mas, para mim, não há como pensar no Ikki com quinze anos e nem muito menos escrever Yaoi com personagens menores de dezesseis anos._

_Boa leitura._

**Às vezes, pode ser tarde demais**

**III Capítulo**

Milo e Afrodite, os mais animados dos cavaleiros de ouro, resolveram fazer uma festa de despedida com a permissão da deusa e, por isso, agora estavam discutindo sobre a decoração do salão principal da casa de escorpião, onde seria a festa. Era uma forma também de passar o tempo, já que a espera era angustiante...

— Não Afrodite! Nem adianta, não vou deixar você encher tudo aqui com rosas, já chega à escadaria! Que saco! — reclamava Milo.

— Ah, você é muito venenoso, quer tudo do seu jeito! — Fez becinho o pisciano e mirou para o rosto impenetrável de Camus que olhava pela janela. Cutucou Milo que até então nem notava a presença do namorado.

O escorpiano se aproximou dele e com uma fita de seda da decoração, enlaçou-lhe o pescoço, colando seu corpo ao do aquariano.

— Qual o problema, grande mago do gelo? — perguntou sorrindo — Que carinha é essa?

— Nada, estou apenas pensando... — respondeu friamente e depois olhou para o amante — Milo, nós temos só alguns dias juntos antes de você partir, aí você me inventa essa festa que toma todo o seu tempo com que cara quer que eu esteja? — perguntou mal humorado.

— Fico lisonjeado que esteja preocupado com isso, já que passou esses dois últimos dias com a cara enfiada em livros e nem notou que eu existia. – sibilou com um sorriso irônico.

— Isso não é bem verdade, precisava fazer umas pesquisas só isso, e você sabe o quanto a Saori me enche com seus pedidos...

— E que pesquisas seriam essas?

— Coisas da Fundação, e quer parar de interrogatório? Se quiser, pegue um dos livros e leia.

— Ah, você está azedo hoje!

— Não, só queria que você não tivesse inventado essa festa, temos coisas a nos preocupar.

— Amor, calma, não temos nada para nos preocupar por enquanto e já estamos terminando. Além disso, prometo que nossa última noite será incrível... — sussurrou no ouvido do amante que se arrepiou por completo e acabou sorrindo, Milo sabia mesmo como derreter seu gelo, contudo, a frase o deixou inquieto.

— Não fale isso, Milo...

— Isso o quê, Camus? — Milo ficou sem entender.

— Que é nossa última noite, me lembro muito bem, quando você disse isso pela última vez! E sinceramente, esses rumores me preocupa...

— Ah, Camus, que azedume, não foi isso que quis dizer, para, deixa de pensar bobagens e me beija vai... — tornou o escorpião já se sentando nas pernas do amante e tomando-lhe a boca sensualmente.

— Para Milo... Aqui não... — Camus protestou e o escorpiano se afastou, nesse momento, perceberam Shaka parado, olhando-os constrangido, e Afrodite rindo da cara do indiano.

— Vocês dois querem parar, o fogo de vocês está embaraçando nosso santo amigo! — caçoou peixes.

- N. não... eu... por favor, fiquem a vontade, estou saindo... – disse Virgem começando a caminhar para a saída do salão até se esquecendo do que fora falar com o dono da casa e pensando que aquele santuário virou mesmo o "_bacanal de Athena_", parecia que todo mundo estava "_se pegando_", claro, menos ele.

Não soube por que aquele pensamento o incomodou, mas preferiu não pensar em nada daquilo. _Dukkha, Dukkha_, vida é sofrimento, morte é sofrimento, presenciar aquelas coisas era sofrimento.

Desceria para sua casa se Milo não aparecesse e segurasse-lhe o braço.

— Ai, que susto, está rápido, hein escorpião?! — tentou não demonstrar seu grau de perturbação.

— Preciso falar com você...

— O que quer me falar, Milo? Se for aquela história de novo...

— Shaka, por sua cara, percebe-se que está doidinho pra beijar também.

O indiano ruborizou.

— Está me insultando, Milo de Escorpião, cuidado! — ameaçou.

— Insultando? Por favor, você mesmo se insulta sendo tão covarde!

O louro emudeceu e o Escorpião sorriu:

— Louro, aquele garoto gosta mesmo de você e pelo que vejo é correspondido...

— Milo, você não consegue me entender... Aliás, ninguém consegue!

— Entendo que está jogando fora a chance de viver uma paixão e isso é errado!

— Não! Paixão é errado, isso sim, não estamos nesse santuário para viver paixões e sim para lutar pela humanidade!

— E quem manda no coração, meu amigo? — o escorpiano voltou a exibir seu lindo sorriso — Eu que o diga...

— Eu nunca entendi essa capacidade que vocês têm de se afeiçoar. — falou o cavaleiro de virgem — Cheguei mesmo a achar que eram só rumores, as eternas fofocas do santuário, bem, antes da chegada da deusa, não tínhamos tanta proximidade...

— É. Então, por que não aproveitar a chance que ela nos ofereceu? Shaka pense, não sabemos como será nosso futuro, nem ao menos, sabemos se teremos um.

O escorpião voltou para o seu templo, deixando aquelas palavras no ar. A mente do "homem mais próximo de Deus" nunca esteve tão confusa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki deixou o alojamento no horário marcado e encontrou o louro parado o esperando. Ele estava deslumbrante numa camisa azul e numa calça jeans e sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar.

— Oi, Ikki, você está ótimo.

— Obrigado, você também... — Elogiou. O leonino, tinha caprichado mesmo na produção, vestindo uma camisa azul escura, um jeans preto e uma jaqueta da mesma cor, queria está elegante, a altura de alguém tão vaidoso como Misty.

— Vamos?

— Sim. — ele assentiu com a cabeça e deixaram o santuário. Foram para uma boate badalada no centro de Atenas, na companhia de Shura e Afrodite e mais alguns cavaleiros de prata. Fênix estranhou a presença dos reclusos cavaleiros de ouro, mas não questionou, resolveu não pensar muito e se divertir, era disso que precisava.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka, Mu, Aiolia e Aldebaran tentavam uma partida de xadrez na entrada da primeira casa. Tentavam, já que, com um leonino falando pelos cotovelos e dando palpites em todas as jogadas dos outros, aquilo era impossível.

— Shaka, você tomou outro xeque, puxa, você está muito burro hoje! — exclamou Aiolia ao notar que mais uma vez o louro seria vencido, dessa vez por Aldebaran.

— Nunca o vi levar tanto xeque, alguma coisa o perturbando, Shaka? — perguntou o gigante brasileiro que parecia farejar cada sentimento dos amigos.

— Não, nada, eu... só estou cansado, já é tarde, acho que é hora de dormir.

— É, realmente é tarde! — concordou Mu com um sonoro bocejo e olhando com olhos _pidões_ para o Leão.

— Ah, amor, me deixa terminar essa cerveja que já vou... — pediu o leonino, mas os olhos verdes de Mu se mostraram aborrecidos e ele logo cedeu — Tá bom, eu vou!

Áries sorriu com a própria capacidade de manipular Aiolia, era só fazer aquela cara de birra e o namorado fazia o que ele queria, ao menos, quando estava de bom humor.

— Xeque-mate! — disse Aldebaran derrubando o rei de Shaka que suspirou:

— Não sou mais o mesmo! — sorriu — Antes eu era um adversário melhor, não era, Deba?

— Com certeza! —falou o taurino se erguendo e bocejando também.

O indiano o imitou, quando ouviu vozes se aproximando. Muitos risos e sussurros.

Os primeiros a deixar as sombras foram Afrodite e Shura e logo em seguida, Misty e Ikki.

Shaka abriu os olhos pasmados e mesmo controlando o cosmo, as peças do xadrez voaram pelo chão. O leonino também parecia surpreso ao encontrá-lo, porém, continuou de mãos dadas ao cavaleiro de prata.

— Boa noite! — falou Afrodite com a voz meio embargada e sendo apoiado por Shura que fez uma solicitação com o olhar, de que nada que ele dissesse fosse levado a sério.

— Boa noite, parece que a farra foi boa! — riu Aldebaran.

— E como! — falou o pisciano e chamou os amigos com as mãos — Venham, ah... esses dois cavaleiros serão meus hóspedes hoje, não tem problema passarmos por sua casa não é, Mu?

— Não, Afrodite. — respondeu o ariano lançando um olhar para o rosto pálido do virginiano.

Shaka na verdade não ouvia nada, seus olhos só permaneciam presos na mão de Misty que passeava pelo peito de Ikki, provocativamente.

O moreno também o encarava, mas seus olhos eram indecifráveis.

— Vamos, Ikki... — Misty chamou docilmente, fazendo com que seus olhos se desprendessem do indiano.

— Sim, vamos. — ele disse, passando pelos quatro cavaleiros de ouro com um aceno de cabeça, desaparecendo pelas escadas.

Três pares de olhos curiosos se cravaram no guardião da sexta casa e ele se irritou.

— O que vocês querem? Tem algo errado comigo?! — soltou farpas o virginiano.

Os amigos resolveram não comentar nada, ou eles sim, seriam mandados para um dos seis mundos.

— Bem, a noite acabou! — exclamou Aiolia, ignorando a pergunta — É melhor todos dormirem depois dessa.

— É o que farei. Boa noite a todos! — Shaka subiu as escadas de volta ao seu templo soltando fogo pelas ventas, acabaria com qualquer mortal, deus ou demônio que cruzasse seu caminho naquele momento.

Jogou-se na cama ao entrar no quarto e chorou, embora não quisesse, embora se perguntasse o tempo inteiro o motivo das lágrimas e isso lhe levava mais raiva, porque não queria admitir que aquilo fosse ciúme, achava-se acima disso, achava-se.

Mais uma vez, Ikki de Fênix conseguiu tirar-lhe o sono e o virginiano viu o dia romper, imaginando o que ele fazia na casa de Afrodite e se odiando por fazer tais questionamentos, lembrando-se da ousada mão do cavaleiro de prata sobre aquilo que era... seu? Não, ele não era seu, nunca foi, nunca seria e não queria que fosse!

Deixou-se cair mais uma vez na cama, seu corpo estava exausto e seus pensamentos desordenados. Fechou os olhos novamente, na tentativa inútil de dormir. Uma vez mais, se levantou e prostrou-se sobre a flor de lótus para tentar meditar. Impossível.

Já passava e muito das oito horas quando ouviu passos na escadaria que ficava ao lado das doze casas. Não suportou a curiosidade e saiu, sentia o cosmo de quem passava e seu sangue fervia só em pensar nele, dessa vez, de raiva.

Ikki estancou o passo ao vê-lo parado a sua frente.

— Bom dia... — disse com ironia recebendo a análise fria dos olhos azuis.

O leonino continuava com a mesma roupa da noite, porém, amarrotada e sua camisa tinha alguns botões abertos e escapava da calça.

O guardião da sexta casa mordeu os lábios para não grunhir como um animal, tamanho era o ciúme por pensar na forma que aquela roupa foi amarrotada, pensamentos sobre a noite ardente dos dois jovens cavaleiros invadiam sua mente sem controle.

Não respondeu ao bom dia dele, voltou a entrar no seu templo e Ikki o seguiu, não perderia a chance de provocá-lo, por mais que percebesse que corria grande perigo.

— Você não aprendeu bons modos, Shaka de Virgem? Eu disse bom dia!

— Bom dia, agora saía da minha casa! — falou o indiano tentando controlar a raiva, precisava ou se trairia.

— Nossa! O que eu fiz pra tanto ódio logo pela manhã? Assim fico magoado...

Shaka recitou um mantra em pensamento, para ter paciência não mandá-lo de verdade a um dos seis mundos.

"_tatyata om muni muni maha muni sakyamunniye svara."_ Cantava em pensamento, enquanto o leonino tentava fazer que parasse, pois ele continuava a andar tentando fugir das investidas de Ikki que o cercava o tempo inteiro, tomando sua frente e impedindo sua passagem para dentro dos seus aposentos.

Não agüentava olhar pra ele e saber que ele esteve com outro, e aquilo o desesperava, porque não aceitava aquele sentimento.

— Shaka, você não vai me responder?

E mais: _"tatyata om muni muni maha muni sakyamunniye svara."_ Agora ele já estava cantando de verdade.

O cavaleiro de bronze não sabia se ria ou se esbofeteava o indiano para que parasse com aquela música irritante.

— Shaka, se não parar com isso...

— Você vai fazer o quê? — finalmente ele parou de cantar e o olhou. Seus olhos cintilando de raiva — Me deixa em paz, Ikki de Fênix, por que não vai atrás daquela boneca que estava pendurada no seu pescoço, ontem?

Ikki sorriu e Shaka corou se odiando pela frase que demonstrava o claramente o ciúme que sentia. O moreno se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas, ele a afastou com violência.

— Ciúmes, louro? — riu o mais jovem — Pensei que você nunca pudesse sentir isso por mim...e nem por ninguém.

— Pensou certo dessa vez! — esbravejou tremendo de ódio — Agora se preza um pouco a sua vida, saia daqui!

— Por quê? Não me diga que vai me matar só por que saí com outro?

Shaka respirou fundo para controlar a vontade de despedaçá-lo com um único golpe. Ikki pisava num campo minado e mais um passo a bomba explodiria.

— Não me importa o que você faz de suas noites... — conseguiu controlar a voz.

— Sério? Então por que tanta raiva? — o moreno se aproximou mais dele e Shaka pode sentir o perfume que emanava do seu corpo, um perfume que não era dele.

— Não estou com raiva, decepcionado seria a palavra certa... — mentiu numa tentativa de disfarçar o que sentia.

— Decepcionado? — dessa vez, Ikki realmente não entendeu.

— Você mentiu pra deusa, disse que não estava tendo um romance... — sua voz fraquejou com a mentira e Ikki riu.

— Ah, você está pensando nisso?

— Não estou pensando, mas não sabia que era um hipócrita! — declarou. O coração descompassado, porque Ikki se aproximava cada vez mais do seu corpo e ele já não conseguia respirar e nem pensar direito.

— Não sou, posso ter todos os defeitos, mas não sou um mentiroso...

— Ah...não... — o indiano se viu quase pressionado contra uma parede, na tentativa infrutífera de fugir do leonino.

— Não... eu e o Misty não temos um romance... – declarou chegando bem perto do corpo de Shaka que já estava com as costas coladas na parede e virou o rosto para que seus lábios não roçassem nos lábios do cavaleiro de bronze.

— N... Não estou pedindo satisfações... — a voz do indiano foi quase um sussurro.

— Mas, eu faço questão de dá-las, louro... — provocou e falou bem devagar no ouvido dele: — O que tivemos foi uma quente e muito gostosa _foda_... só isso...

O virginiano quase explodiu de raiva, seu cosmo se tornou mais hostil embora ele fizesse um controle sobre-humano para controlá-lo, empurrou o cavaleiro de bronze, e depois lhe deu um vigoroso tapa na cara, sua vontade era dar um murro que desfigurasse aquele rosto cínico, mas se conteve no último momento, precisava conter-se, ou com certeza, aquilo se transformaria num escândalo; dois cavaleiros, que serviam a mesma causa, lutando entre si.

Ikki quase caiu com a força do golpe. Limpou o sangue da boca e automaticamente revidou a bofetada. Os cabelos de Shaka caíram sobre seu rosto e ele os afastou olhando furiosamente para o leonino e limpando também o filete de sangue da própria boca com as costas da mão.

Dois pares de olhos azuis cintilavam. Shaka parecia um tigre prestes a devorar uma presa, mas Ikki não recuou, nunca recuaria, não estava com raiva do indiano, acharia até graça da situação se ela não estivesse se tornando perigosa para ambos. Seria uma burrice se os dois começassem uma batalha naquele momento, mas Fênix observou pasmado, que era exatamente isso que o louro queria:

— Na arena... — rosnou Shaka, arrumando os cabelo sem tirar os olhos do oponente.

— Está me desafiando, monge? — os olhos de Ikki também brilhavam maliciosos.

— Eu vou matá-lo!

— Um crime passional, então? — provocava o leonino vendo a ameaça iminente de receber um _Tenma Kōfuku, _mas não era homem de recuar — Porra, Shaka, diz logo que é louco por mim! Para com essa frescura!

— Nunca! Eu odeio você! — gritou — Saia do meu templo, agora!

— Desistiu do duelo?

— Ah, se não fosse a deusa, ah... se não fossem as leis impostas a mim... e eu o despedaçaria com minhas mãos! — Shaka cravou as unhas tão forte ao fechar os punhos que o sangue pingou no chão.

Ikki percebeu que tinha passado dos limites com ele, o virginiano realmente estava no limiar entre a sanidade e o descontrole total.

— Não se preocupe, eu não quero lutar com você, vou embora. — declarou caminhando para a entrada lateral — Não sei por que vou dizer isso, mas...

Ele parou e fitou os olhos do indiano. Ele estava trêmulo e rangia os dentes. Os olhos de Fênix cravaram-se no sangue que pingava dos seus punhos cerrados e ele não teve mais vontade de provocá-lo, além do mais, era muito perigoso fazer aquilo, Shaka se encontrava no limite do seu autocontrole e precisaria apenas de uma palavra para que realmente os dois entrassem num duelo sem vencedor e que, certamente, só deixaria mais mágoa entre eles. Não era isso que Ikki queria.

— Eu não tenho nada com o Misty, foi só um encontro. — disse e não esperou resposta deixou a sexta casa, não agüentava vê-lo daquela forma, por mais que gostasse daquele jogo sádico.

Shaka caiu de joelhos, e tapou o rosto para esconder os soluços, respirava pesadamente e as mãos feridas acabaram manchando sua face com seu próprio sangue. Era a imagem da desolação e lutava para que lágrimas de raiva e frustração não banhassem seu rosto.

Certamente, o santuário inteiro ouvira a discussão e, além de se sentir um miserável por todos os sentimentos que o devorava, estava envergonhado.

— Shaka de Virgem? — Ouviu aquela voz meiga e altiva e virou-se.

Seus olhos logo tomaram a expressão de um cão raivoso e ele se ergueu do chão ajeitando a toga curta que vestia. _Orgulho e vaidade_; não permitiria que ninguém o visse como um derrotado, embora soubesse, que um discípulo de seu mestre não devesse se sentir assim.

Misty o olhou com uma mistura de respeito e divertimento, se perguntava por que as pessoas se tornavam tão tolas quando apaixonadas?

— Se deseja passar por minha casa, faça logo. — disse o indiano com desprezo.

— Não, eu queria conversar com você.

— Desculpe cavaleiro, mas não temos nada para conversar.

— Temos um assunto em comum e acho que o santuário inteiro sabe disso. — continuou Misty, calmamente — A propósito, não foi muito educado se referir a mim como boneca...

Shaka corou mesmo sem querer, se a discussão foi ouvida até na casa de peixes, com todos os seus detalhes, estava mesmo perdido.

— Fale logo o que deseja, cavaleiro, tenho coisas a fazer. — sua voz foi fria, mas irritada.

— Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer depois de ouvir a discussão de vocês. — sorriu o cavaleiro de lagarto — Vocês sem amam e estão sendo burros. Burros e orgulhosos.

Depois da declaração ele começou a andar para a saída, mas parou olhando uma última vez para o indiano que não retribuiu o olhar.

— E se deseja saber, ontem foi a primeira vez que sairmos juntos e pelo visto, será a última. — Misty recomeçou a descer a escadaria e Shaka deixou que um suspiro profundo escapasse de sua garganta. Precisava saber se tudo aquilo era verdade, precisava de respostas para os próprios sentimentos.

O louro tomou um banho e se vestiu com uma calça branca e uma bata azul turquesa, precisava conversar com a deusa, ela com certeza, dar-lhe-ia as respostas que precisava.

Adentrou o templo e fez uma reverência a menina sentada no trono.

— Athena, eu preciso lhe falar. — disse o cavaleiro de virgem.

Saori sorriu, mas ficou apreensiva, pois percebia que o sempre plácido virginiano estava nervoso.

— Levante-se, Shaka, venha comigo até o jardim e conversaremos.

Ela se levantou e eles seguiram para o jardim e sentaram-se num banco.

— E então o que deseja falar? — insistiu a deusa — Não gosto de ver meus cavaleiros preocupados, o que aconteceu?

— Qual o motivo de alguns cavaleiros serem designados para realizar treinamentos fora do santuário? — Shaka era direito, não era homem de fazer rodeios e, nas atuais circunstancias, não fez a mínima questão de ser paciente.

A moça corou, mas sorriu. Confiava em Shaka e sabia que ele era sábio, poderia lhe dar a resposta que Dohko se recusava, contudo, Shaka era parte envolvida naquilo e talvez não fosse de todo imparcial. Bem, confiava no discernimento do cavaleiro de virgem.

— Shaka, sou ciente de que... muitos cavaleiros... — começou hesitante, ruborizando a jovem deusa — Bem, eu sou ciente dos relacionamentos, e acho que... se realmente o perigo que sentir se confirmar... precisaremos de todos os nossos cavaleiros em total forma para o combate e sem preocupação com outros assuntos.

— Entendo e concordo. — ele disse para espanto da deusa.

— Concorda?

— Sim, acho mesmo que esse santuário não é mais o mesmo, as coisas aqui estão fáceis demais e... — o indiano se interrompeu envergonhado. Acabou dizendo o que pensava e aquilo poderia ter conseqüências ruins para os amigos — Quero dizer, é bom que por um tempo...

— Eu entendi, Shaka, mas... era só isso que queria saber? Não parece que esse seja o motivo de sua preocupação.

— Não exatamente. — ele abriu os olhos e fitou os escuros de Saori — Eu gostaria de saber se todos que estão saindo, sem exceção, tem ... alguém...

A deusa pareceu não entender a pergunta e olhou, incomodada, o rosto rubro do cavaleiro.

— Sim, eu acho que sim... — disse sem jeito — Todos sabem do Afrodite e do... Ai, o Afrodite está sempre com alguém, acho que agora é o Shura...

— Sim, é o Shura... — confirmou Shaka, nervoso — E...?

A menina o interrogava com os olhos, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Todos sabem do Hyoga e do Shun e do Saga e o Kanon, o Milo e o Camus então, já fizeram fama até no Japão! — riu Saori tentando quebrar a tensão, mas não deu certo, Shaka parecia ainda mais nervoso.

— E... e quanto ao Ikki?

— Hã? — a deusa de rubra ficou pálida — Eu não estou entendendo, Shaka...

— Ah, Saori por Buda, não torne as coisas mais difíceis, eu quero saber quem é o amante dele, certo? — perguntou em fim, nervoso e constrangido por ter que fazer a pergunta tão objetivamente.

A deusa piscou várias vezes, ainda mais vermelha e confusa.

— Shaka, o que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não estou entendendo a sua pergunta! — Saori se mostrava muito nervosa e um pouco irritada o que levou mais dúvidas ao cavaleiro.

— A pergunta é simples, Athena, eu... eu preciso saber quem é o amante do Fênix, só não me pergunte por que, já é muito difícil pra mim, fazer tal questionamento! – ele fechou os olhos para fugir do embaraço que era aquela situação.

A deusa engoliu em seco e olhou-o chocada em extremo embaraço.

— Vocês não estão juntos? — perguntou.

— Hã? — foi à vez de Shaka ficar pálido e quase cair do banco, abriu os olhos de espanto — O. o que você disse?!

— Por Zeus... eu achei, ah... estava enganada? — a menina parecia bastante embaraçada e confusa — Não, eu não posso ter me enganado, eu sei o que se passa no coração de todos vocês... você dois se gostam, não é isso?

O cavaleiro de virgem se levantou pasmado, resolveu não responder a pergunta da deusa, só lhe fez uma reverência.

— Peço permissão para me retirar, Athena. E obrigado. — disse e ela concedeu com um aceno de cabeça se martirizando por não ser atenta o suficiente aos seus cavaleiros.

Talvez, Dohko tivesse razão, talvez, estivesse fazendo tudo errado, pensava a deusa, mas, agora era tarde, ela precisa que eles partissem e cumprissem com suas missões.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka desceu rapidamente para sua casa, um peso enorme sendo tirado de suas costas, ao menos, ele não havia mentido, em contrapartida, mais sentimentos confusos dominava sua mente, algo lhe dizia que não deveria ficar tão feliz por isso, era errado, não podia ter aquele tipo de interesse, precisava manter-se limpo daquele tipo de afeição e, além disso tudo, ele estava saindo com aquele cavaleiro de prata.

"O sexo é uma força dominante, é um sentimento mundano e sempre que oramos e meditamos esse sentimento pode se converter em iluminação."

Lembrava-se das palavras do mestre, quando na adolescência vivera sua primeira paixão, seu primeiro teste.

"Mas, como força dominante, significa que é parte inerente do ser humano e sua positividade e negatividade dependerá de como o ser humano conduzirá o processo..."

Sempre foi assim, ele dava um ensinamento e depois o apresentava de forma que, ao final, a escolha fosse feita pelo discípulo.

Começou a pensar na religião dominante do seu país: Para o hinduísmo, há três grandes forças. A primeira delas é o Kama, que significa amor, prazer e satisfação; passando pelo Dharma, que é o mérito religioso, e por fim havia Artha, que complementa os dois anteriores simbolizando a aquisição de riquezas e bens. Para eles, quando as pessoas praticam as três forças igualmente, sem se tornar escravo de suas paixões, conseguirá êxito em todos os seus caminhos. Ou seja, eles acreditam ser capaz se usufruir dos prazeres sexuais sem perder a virtude religiosa.

Mas, ele não era hindu, ele era budista, a religião das escolhas, a religião que não classificava nada como certo ou errado, a religião sem regras. Então, por que não se permitir? Por que se negar o que queria? Por que se sentia tão culpado?

Tentava se lembrar que havia um caminho a seguir, um caminho que ele escolheu e que não teria volta. Ele escolheu o celibato, ele escolheu a iluminação, voltar atrás agora, seria uma traição ao universo.

Sua cabeça começou a doer insistentemente e resolveu meditar, passaria o restante do dia em meditação, queria por um fim naquilo, se certificar que realmente, romances nunca fariam parte de sua vida, embora, a informação de Athena houvesse aquecido seu coração mais do que ousava confessar.

"Teste, estou sendo testado, minha paciência, minha fé, minha integridade, meu coração..." pensou o discípulo de Buda, sentando-se para começar a meditação.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoo

**4º dia:**

Ikki resolveu treinar mais cedo, não se sentia bem com o que fizera, sim, estava vingado, deixara o "santo" morrendo de ciúmes, e mais uma vez, fez com que ele perdesse a pose, mas e agora o que faria? Não sentia a satisfação que achou que sentiria, tudo estava bem diferente do que pensou, nunca imaginou que causar dor a Shaka o incomodaria tanto e também não esperava uma reação tão apaixonada do indiano, afinal, ele era um iluminado, ou não?

"Para mim você é apenas um homem..." lembrou-se das próprias palavras tantas vezes ditas e isso o deixava ainda mais confuso. Afinal o que a "reencarnação de Buda" sentia de verdade?

Passara-se um dia inteiro desde o ocorrido, mas não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça, talvez, nunca conseguisse, não conseguia esquecer aquele virginiano arrogante que tanto o confundia, mas estava mesmo disposto a esquecê-lo, estava cansado daquela relação desgastante. Relação? Será que poderia considerar assim aquele amontoado de brigas e provocações?

Seguiu para a arena e começou a treinar sozinho, era muito cedo e não havia nenhum outro cavaleiro e nenhum aprendiz para treinar. Sorte deles. Estava com um péssimo humor, dormira muito mau e sonhara com ele o tempo inteiro.

Chegava ao centro da arena quando o avistou, ele caminhava tranquilamente em direção a um bosque. Era muito cedo, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Caminhou por instinto até ele, parecendo querer se certificar de que não era uma alucinação.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou e o cavaleiro de virgem pareceu assustado com sua pergunta.

"_Zeus! O que está acontecendo? Seria coincidência eu me encontrar o tempo inteiro com esse garoto, mesmo quando tento fugir dele?"_ pensava o louro que resolvera caminhar aquela manhã depois de mais uma noite mal dormida e nunca imaginou que o encontraria.

Respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Tenho tanto direito a estar aqui quanto você. Agora, por favor, deixe-me continuar minha caminhada.

— Veio se certificar de que não estou com o Misty? — provocou. Mas percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com o indiano. Ele estava triste e olheiras marcavam os belos olhos o que demonstrava que não dormira bem.

Shaka abaixou a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados.

— Por que você insiste em me humilhar, Ikki de Fênix? — perguntou já não conseguindo disfarçar os sentimentos, três noites insones e a declaração de Athena, esvaiam suas últimas certezas. — Não basta o que fez ontem?

— E o que eu fiz ontem? Pelo que eu saiba sou livre para sair com quem eu queira e me desculpe se isso o incomoda. — falou, constrangido com a atitude de Shaka, aquilo não era dele. Aquela atitude humilde e derrotada não fazia parte de sua personalidade.

— Não é disso que estou falando, estou falando... — ele se calou — Acho melhor nos evitarmos daqui pra frente.

— Por quê? Teme seus próprios sentimentos? — desafiou o mais jovem.

— Acho que errei desde o princípio com você. — continuou Virgem, ignorando a pergunta — Eu... tudo aconteceu depois daquela sua visita a meu templo, eu não deveria...eu disse as coisas erradas!

— Como assim? Tudo que aconteceu não foi por nada que tenha dito e sim por causa da sua capacidade de renegar seus próprios sentimentos! — tornou Ikki, irritado e perturbado, aquele não parecia ser o guardião da sexta casa, o homem arrogante que olhavam a todos de cima, ele estava visivelmente triste e confuso.

— Minhas responsabilidades nessa vida, são maiores que as suas, Ikki, por isso, não há como comparar nossas atitudes, eu errei, admito. Eu tenho errado sempre...e eu não posso aceitar meus sentimentos.

Agora Fênix estava perplexo, então ele admitia sentir algo por ele, era isso?

— Você acha que seu mestre quer isso? Um discípulo que não aceita o que sente?

— Meu mestre me ensinou desde cedo o quanto é errado se entregar a esse tipo de sentimento e que ele nos leva a ruína... — falou evitando olhar o moreno. Tentava manter a força de vontade. Vontade que sempre se tornava fraca quando estava ao lado dele.

— Shaka, você é humano e possui sentimentos humanos. E você não fez nada de errado, por Zeus! Pare de se martirizar! — Ikki falou irritado, sentia tanta angústia no louro que aquilo o incomodava — Realmente, tem alguma coisa muito errada com você!

O indiano respirou fundo antes de falar:

— A partir de hoje, Fênix, é melhor esquecermos tudo e dar um basta nessa guerra, voltarei ao meu templo e nunca mais o incomodarei, espero que faça o mesmo comigo. Chega dessa situação, estou realmente cansado!

O louro começou a caminhar de volta as doze casas. Não conseguia mais negar, sentia algo muito forte por Ikki de Fênix, mas, não compreendia o que era. Contudo, sentia grande necessidade de fugir daquilo, porque o sentimento o amedrontava e o dominava de tal forma, que ele não conseguia pensar direito e suas emoções ficavam descontroladas. Era impulsionado todo tempo em direção aquele rapaz arrogante e malicioso e por mais que tentasse escapar, acabava sempre sucumbindo. Era mais forte que ele e embora, na maioria das vezes, tivesse vontade de matá-lo, seu coração ansiava por estar ao seu lado.

"_Vocês dois se gostam, não é verdade?"_

"_Vocês dois se amam e estão sendo burros. Burros e orgulhosos."_

As vozes se repetiam na sua cabeça e ele começou a andar mais depressa. Precisava afasta-se dele, temia sua proximidade, e achava que isso, era a única coisa certa a fazer, por mais que não quisesse, por mais que ansiasse por seus braços. Seus pensamentos se confundiam. Precisava meditar, precisava esquecer ou enlouqueceria.

"_Zeus! O que estou pensando? Nunca me vi tão confuso, por que ao mesmo tempo em que quero ficar, me desespero e quero fugir?"_

— Louro! — Fênix chamou e ele parou, entretanto, permaneceu de costa, sabia que não resistiria se ele chegasse mais perto.

"_Por Buda, não se aproxime de mim, fique aí mesmo, não venha até mim..."_ — pedia mentalmente.

Para seu desespero foi exatamente o que ele fez, o indiano podia senti-lo bem próximo a si, sua respiração quente roçando em seu pescoço.

— Por que você é tão teimoso? É tão difícil admitir que sente algo por mim ? — sussurrou Ikki.

— Eu não... Você não entende, eu simplesmente não posso...

Shaka se interrompeu ao ser abraçado pela cintura fortemente. Ikki encostou seus lábios no pescoço dele entre os perfumados fios louros e o indiano se sentiu vencido, perdera aquela batalha. Se aquilo era realmente um teste, não passaria, tinha certeza.

Segurou as mãos dele e as acariciou mesmo sem querer, sentindo sua aspereza e desejando inconscientemente ser tocado por elas.

Os lábios do moreno brincavam com a pele delicada da sua nuca, levando arrepios incontroláveis ao seu corpo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, ou aquilo acabaria com o resquício de sanidade que possuía.

— Eu preciso voltar, por favor, me solte... — sua voz foi um sussurro, utilizou de todo o seu autocontrole, mas se ele insistisse, estaria perdido, fraquejaria e se entregaria por completo, seria o fim.

Para sua sorte ou azar, Ikki obedeceu prontamente, e se afastou. Depois, virou-o pra si, o encarando seriamente. Shaka sentiu um nó na garganta e baixou a cabeça. Ele o poderoso cavaleiro de ouro da casa de virgem, não conseguia encarar um cavaleiro de bronze que era quase um garoto.

— Sabe o que mais? Estou cansado de você, Shaka! — a voz dele foi séria e um pouco desapontada.

— Eu... não queria... — o louro balbuciou — Ikki tente me entender...

— Faça o seguinte... — continuou o leonino, magoado — Faça de conta que não há nada entre nós, se isso o fará mais feliz. Para mim, chega desse jogo de gato e rato, quem está cansado sou eu!

— Ikki, eu...

— Não me diz mais nada... — cortou o moreno, zangado — Eu sei exatamente o que você sente.

— Por que você não me entende? — murmurou o indiano.

— Eu entendo sim, Shaka... — falou enquanto se afastava — Entendo mais do que pensa e não quero mais causar esse desespero que sinto em você, se o que você quer é se afastar de mim, aceitarei sua vontade.

Ele o deixou sem dizer mais nada. Shaka sentiu os olhos úmidos e lutou para não ser humilhado pelas lágrimas, não queria admitir aquele sentimento, mas... A verdade, por vezes, é cruel.

Estava apaixonado.

**Continua....**

**Notas finais: **É mesmo um jogo de gato e rato esses dois, bem, mas quem sabe na próxima fic eu não faça o contrário, hein? O Shakito mais atiradinho U.u.u., e o Camus, hein? O que será que ele tanto estuda??? Acho que isso só vamos descobrir na próxima fic, pq pretendo fazer uma emendando essa, mas do ponto de vista do Mi e do Camie... ou não, nada de promessa Sion!

Gente, eu sempre me esqueço de colocar no início da Fic que os cavaleiros de ouro mortos, foram ressuscitados por Athena e blábláblá, mas é porque eu acho que o fandom inteiro já sabe disso quando encontrar o Camus, o Dite, o Shura e o Máscara da Morte numa fic, não é? Sorry, tentarei ser mais disciplinada e colocar essa observação.

_Agradecimentos especialíssimos:_

_**Jake baa Chan:**__ Assiduamente leitora e comentadora, beijos amiga, obrigada por toda a força, sempre._

_**Kira Key:**__ Leitora nova que espero que continue acompanhando as postagens, _

_**Danieru**__ : Pelos tão detalhados comentários e pelas sugestões. _

_**Keronekoi**__: pelos elogios e review deixado, obrigada mesmo!_

_**Lilliuapolonio**__, Amiga, sempre esperando seus deliciosos reviews!_

_**Gaby:**__ Que bom que ficou dessa forma, queria mesmo mostrar a luta do "iluminado" com seu lado humano, já tinha feito isso em "Amores que matam" mas como aquela era mais focada em Camus e Milo, quis fazer uma "Saga solo dos meus pombinhos favoritos" que bom que gostou e obrigada pelo review!_

_**Amamiya fã:**__ kkkk O Shakito se acha mesmo? E o Ikki, ao menos, pra mim é sempre a insolência em pessoa! Beijos querida e obrigada pelo review!_

_**Suellen-San:**__ Já reclamaram do Aiolia e do Mu e do Shura e do Dite também (KKKk vc não está sozinha!) pode deixar que o Ikki vai pegar o louro metido de jeito. Beijos!_

_**Amaterasu Sonne**__**:**__ Mais uma vez obrigada, querida, por todo o incentivo._

_**Desde já agradeço os guerreiros que leram e deixaram reviews e mesmo aos que leram e não deixaram nada para motivar a autora ou ajudá-la a melhorar**_!

_**Sion Neblina**_


	4. Um homem como outro qualquer

**Se eu me apaixonar**

**Romance – Yaoi**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

_**N/A:**__ Capítulo também não betado, por isso, peço o velho favor de me avisar sobre possíveis erros, para que conserte. _

_Boa leitura_

_**Nota do capítulo:**__ Nesse capítulo tem __**Lemon**_

**Um homem como outro qualquer**

**IV Capítulo:**

_**Quarto dia:**_

Aos poucos, a espera da festa pareceu aliviar a tensão no santuário. Parecia em fim, o mesmo lugar agradável que era em época de paz. Se bem que, sabiam, essa paz estava novamente ameaçada, e o pior era o segredo que o mestre e a deusa faziam disso, o clima estava mais uma vez instável.

Shaka não fazia parte da organização do evento. Não era de festa e nem estava de bom humor. Os amigos percebiam isso e preferiam manter a distância do indiano que sabia ser bastante desagradável nessas ocasiões.

Somente Mu e Aiolia, os mais próximos do guardião da sexta casa, ainda se atreviam a visitá-lo e interrogá-lo sobre seu estado não muito habitual. Contudo, raramente obtinham respostas maiores que monossílabas.

Naquela manhã, o casal tentava convencer o amigo a sair da reclusão, já que mal se viam nos últimos dias e, naquele em especial, o louro permanecia enclausurado na sexta casa e dizia que não sairia nem mesmo se a deusa pedisse.

— Ah, vocês dois! Deixe-me em paz. Já disse que não estou interessado em festinhas e nem farei parte das orgias de vocês! Se querem exibir seus namoricos, procurem por outro! — bufou zangado; estava cansado daquela vida de santuário sempre tão tumultuada e também não queria ver Ikki de jeito nenhum, depois de tudo que aconteceu.

— Você está muito azedo! — reclamou o leonino — Precisa mesmo é de um namorado para acabar com esse mau humor!

Shaka olhou o amigo, boquiaberto e depois sorriu com ironia.

— Esquece quem eu sou, Aiolia? — o pedantismo em sua voz era tão notório que irritou o plácido ariano.

— Você é um homem arrogante que pensa ser moralmente superior a todos a sua volta, mas não é! – disse Mu, calmamente — Quem você é Shaka de Virgem, além de um cavaleiro como eu e o Aiolia?

Shaka sorriu com o canto dos lábios pequenos e carnudos.

— Ah, Mu, por favor, você sabe que não somos assim tão iguais, nunca fomos...

— Se você fizer questão, posso lembrá-lo de que já fomos sim, Shaka, bem iguais! — o ariano encarou o amigo que empalideceu e abriu os olhos para olhá-lo também.

— Você não usaria isso contra mim agora, Mu! Seria muita vileza! — falou nervoso o cavaleiro de virgem.

Aiolia que não sabia do que eles falavam ficou olhando de um para o outro confuso, mas preferiu manter-se fora daquela história, fosse lá o segredo que aqueles dois dividiam, era deles e de mais ninguém.

Mu respirou fundo; estava cansado da pose de santo amargurado do amigo, porém, era íntegro o bastante para não usar um segredo de anos, confiado a ele, mesmo que fosse para ajudar Shaka a ser feliz.

— Você sabe muito bem que não seria capaz...

O louro quase que suspirou de alívio. Realmente não queria ressuscitar mágoas do passado.

— Agora, meu amigo... — continuou Áries — Não adianta você tentar dissimular o que todos já sabem, é bobagem negar...

O louro corou e baixou a cabeça, voltando a fechar os olhos.

— O que todos já sabem? — sussurrou.

— Ah, louro, todo mundo ouviu a discussão de ontem! — falou Aiolia e o indiano balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês querem que me mate agora, ou ficarão me lembrando disso para que eu morra aos poucos? — ironizou.

— Não, só queremos que você acorde e pare de se comportar como um covarde, fugindo de seus próprios sentimentos! — tornou o ariano — Nos preocupamos com você, meu amigo!

— Que triste que você pense isso, Mu, de você realmente não esperava. Pensei que ao menos você me compreenderia, já que todos nesse santuário pensam que sou apenas um homem caprichoso...

— E não é? Até que ponto isso deixou de ser missão e se transformou num capricho, Shaka de Virgem?

— Não é um capricho, mas, sinceramente, não tenho intenção nenhuma de me justificar para vocês. Eu sei quem sou e isso me basta, se vocês não podem compreender, lamento.

Áries suspirou; sabia que não conseguiria mudar os pensamentos daquele teimoso, embora enxergasse claramente o quanto ele sofria.

— Shaka, o que há de mau em se divertir, hein? Por que você não pode se alegrar como qualquer pessoa numa comemoração?

— Mu, estamos comemorando o quê? Em breve teremos uma batalha e com certeza... teremos perdas...

— Então, nada mais natural que comemoremos enquanto estamos vivos... — disse Aiolia e o indiano balançou a cabeça.

— Agradeço o interesse, cavaleiros, mas estou bem aqui no meu templo. Tenho que meditar. — sua voz continuava plácida e escondia todo o seu estado de perturbação mental.

— Ah, estou cansado disso, Mu! Vamos embora! — o leonino caminhou para fora do templo do amigo, mas Mu continuou encarando o louro:

— Não seria melhor, viver agora o que queremos? — falou — Por que você não se dá esse direito, Shaka? Dessa vez seria bom que não fugisse...

— Não sei do que você está falando... — virou a cabeça em direção oposta ao amigo — Eu não sou homem de fugir, nunca fugi de nada na minha vida; eu simplesmente abdico de certas coisas por minha própria vontade...

— Sabe sim, do que estou falando, mas agora, refiro-me apenas a certo cavaleiro de bronze que você ama e não quer admitir!

— Pare... Mu, você é meu amigo, mas está trilhando um caminho que pode mudar essa situação... – ele falou. A voz fria, metálica, deixava claro que não brincava.

O ariano recuou. Percebeu que estava sendo indiscreto com os sentimentos do amigo e não faria isso nem mesmo para ajudá-lo. Se ele não queria falar daquilo, não insistiria, conhecia o temperamento ácido de Shaka e não se arriscaria a perder sua amizade que lhe era muito cara.

- Desculpe-me, Shaka, prometo que não mais tocarei nesse assunto... – falou e se aproximou dele — Só quero que se lembre de uma coisa, meu amigo; somos cavaleiros, e não sabemos até quando sobreviveremos a tantas batalhas. Talvez, um dia, nossa sorte acabe. Então viva. Viva enquanto pode e não deixe que um capricho tolo o impeça disso.

Depois de dizer essas palavras, Mu deixou a casa de virgem.

Shaka entrou para seu quarto, pensando no que faria dali em diante. Tentava negar, mas, queria realmente que Fênix voltasse atrás em sua decisão de se manter longe. Cansara de mentir pra si mesmo e de ostentar uma santidade que estava longe de possuir.

Sentou-se na cama e nesse momento uma serva pediu permissão para entrar. Permissão concedida, ela depositou sobre uma cadeira um cesto de roupa e se retirou.

Os olhos do indiano instintivamente desviaram-se para algumas peças escuras, dobradas. Peças de roupas que não eram suas.

Pegou a calça e a túnica de treinamento. Esquecera-se completamente que naquela noite ele havia partido com uma roupa sua, e as dele continuavam em seu poder. Desviou o olhar novamente para as peças passadas e dobradas sobre a cadeira, enxergando a cueca boxer preta. Corou e nem soube por quê.

Puxou a cueca da pilha e dobrou junto à calça e a camisa, ficando um bom tempo com os tecidos entre as mãos. Os levariam até o nariz, quando desistiu no meio do caminho, atirando-os sobre a cama.

— Que ridículo! — regougou, levantando-se. Não deveria fazer aquele tipo de coisa, não era digno dele. Estava zangado com suas próprias atitudes, sentindo-se fraco e patético. Mas no meio de tudo isso, seu coração era aquecido pela certeza de que Ikki gostava dele, sim, ele gostava e por isso, tinha desistido.

—"_Mestre, o que devo fazer? Por que minha vontade não é forte como a sua? Por que não consigo resistir? Eu não posso ser seu representante na terra, não posso, eu sou fraco e humano..."_

Jogou-se na cama, estático, seu mestre não lhe respondeu; somente as palavras de Mu ecoavam em sua cabeça: _Viva... Viva... enquanto pode_...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ikki aproveitou à tarde amena, para treinar, treinar e treinar, era só isso que fazia. Tentava acalmar os pensamentos. Sentia saudade do indiano e queria encontrá-lo nem que fosse para uma discussão. Sorriu; a maior parte do tempo queria bater nele, humilhar aqueles lábios desdenhosos e, ainda assim, sua companhia era tão necessária. Não poderia mentir: gostava dele, gostava muito, embora pouco tenham sido os momentos bons que passaram juntos.

Sabia que não conseguiria manter a distância, por mais que quisesse, aquele louro arrogante parecia ter um imã que o atraia. Mas, teria que tentar, ele prometeu que o deixaria em paz, não poderia simplesmente voltar atrás e procurá-lo, embora fosse isso que desejasse.

O virginiano era terrível, fazia questão de despertar seu ódio, seu lado mais perigoso. Mas naquela manhã não. Daquela vez, ele estava triste e confuso; parecia tão humano e frágil que isso levava o cavaleiro de fênix a se perguntar se não teria sido muito duro com as palavras.

"_Preciso parar de pensar nele, como realizarei a missão de Athena se eu não tirá-lo da minha cabeça?"_

Lembrou-se da noite fracassada com Misty e balançou a cabeça, chegando mesmo a ruborizar só com os pensamentos. Trocar o nome de alguém na cama era uma ofensa indesculpável. E, mesmo assim, o francês foi tão carinhoso com ele, tão amigo. Tinha que agradecê-lo e se desculpar mais uma vez.

Continuou pensando em Shaka e seus sentimentos oscilavam entre o amor e o ódio, como ele conseguia fazer aquilo?

Milo de Escorpião o observava, balançando a cabeça. Desceu os degraus que os separavam e se aproximou dele.

— Olá, Fênix.

— Oi, Milo. — respondeu sem olhá-lo continuando a distribuir golpes.

— Está pensando no Shaka, não é?

O cavaleiro de bronze parou e olhou seu interlocutor com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Ah, dá pra ver de longe que vocês se gostam... — sorriu o Escorpião — Então, por que não param com essa frescura e ficam logo, juntos?

Ikki bufou aborrecido.

— Acho que isso não é da sua conta...— resmungou — Além do mais, aquele arrogante, não aceita o que sente por mim, ele se acha um Deus.

— E você desiste muito fácil... — continuou o escorpiano — Sejamos francos, Ikki, seria difícil pra você também, caso tivesse as mesmas obrigações que o Shaka.

— Obrigações todos vocês tem, Milo, e nenhum dos cavaleiros de ouro se comportam como se estivessem num mosteiro, só ele.

— Você chegou ao x da questão, caro Ikki, o nosso querido virginiano é praticamente um monge. Ele adotou esse estilo de vida e não é fácil deixá-lo.

— Isso não me interessa mais, estou farto desse joguinho. — falou o mais jovem — Estou cansado desse cerco, é a pior batalha que já enfrentei.

Milo riu e Ikki acabou rindo também da comparação. Realmente, conquistar aquele louro teimoso estava se tornando uma batalha sangrenta.

— Se fosse você, tentaria uma estratégia mais agressiva... — sugeriu o protetor da oitava casa — Sabemos, nós dois, que ele, no mínimo sente atração por você.

— E daí? — o leonino já estava se irritando com a insistência do escorpiano.

— Use a pele, Ikki, se não pode vencê-lo pelos sentimentos, use seus tão bem trabalhados, argumentos físicos. — Milo sorriu maliciosamente — Por mais que sua cabeça esteja cheia de dúvidas, o corpo tem linguagem e raciocínio próprios, sei que ele não resistirá.

— Sim, nós transamos e depois ele me escorraça como um cão sarnento, não é? — ironizou o mais jovem — Não, obrigado!

— Tenho certeza que ele não fará isso, mas, você que sabe. Tentar é uma questão de saber o quanto você o quer, e se o quer de verdade.

Com essas palavras Milo começou a deixar a arena.

Ikki ponderou sobre as palavras do escorpiano e resolveu que não teria nada a perder, faria sua última tentativa com o indiano e resolveria a história deles, definitivamente.

O guardião da oitava casa ficou em dúvida se aquela estratégia funcionaria com Shaka... Bem, funcionou com Camus e o máximo que poderia acontecer, era o louro arremessar Fênix num dos seis mundos. Engoliu em seco os próprios pensamentos, mas depois sorriu:

—"_Ah, isso não é problema, se ele o arremessar como aconteceu na batalha, ele mesmo fará questão de trazê-lo de volta, igualzinho daquela vez..."— _Voltou rindo para seu templo, a sorte estava lançada.

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shaka estava meditando quando sentiu a presença dele; estremeceu mesmo sem querer. O que Fênix poderia querer com ele depois das coisas que lhe falou? Conhecia-o suficiente para saber que ele não era homem de voltar atrás, e que também não se humilharia demonstrando arrependimento. Então o que ele queria?

Seu coração disparava à medida que sentia o cosmo dele se aproximar, um misto de felicidade e angústia dominava seu ser a cada passo que ouvia.

Quase sorriu de alívio; ele só poderia ter mudado de idéia, mas será que aquilo era bom? Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, decidiu que o melhor era não pensar em nada naquele momento, apenas sentir, e sentia seu coração acelerado e seu corpo quente e aquela era uma sensação boa, embora, angustiante.

Levantou-se ajeitando a bata sobre a calça branca, estava descalço e seus pés finos eram agredidos pelas pedras rudes da entrada da sexta casa.

— Fênix! — disse friamente, controlando a voz ao extremo para que ele não percebesse o quanto estava trêmulo — Eu queria...

— Não diz nada... — falou Ikki, provocante o empurrando para dentro da casa de virgem com a mão espalmada em seu peito.

— O...o que está fazendo...? — Shaka engoliu em seco, andando de costa, sendo praticamente guiado pela mão de ferro em seu peito.

— Vamos conversar, mas lá dentro... — continuou o moreno, baixo, mas sua voz não escondia à lasciva. Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta e seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho. Da sua pele escapava o cheiro cítrico do sabonete e somente isso, levava arrepios ao corpo do indiano.

Shaka deixou-se empurrar para dentro do templo, até ser encostado contra uma parede, estava sendo difícil resistir, nem sabia se realmente queria. Talvez, os amigos tivessem razão, talvez fosse inútil lutar contra o que sentia, contra a necessidade de seu próprio corpo.

— Já estamos aqui dentro, pode me soltar agora... — tentou manter a frieza, duas forças poderosas lutavam dentro dele, _Kama_ e _Dharma e_ se perguntava se não seria possível que elas se harmonizassem, implorando que a resposta fosse positiva.

— "_Há um momento em que o mais corajoso dos guerreiros precisa parar de lutar. Nesse momento, ele se senta na sombra de uma árvore e somente observa os acontecimentos, até que a hora de empunhar a espada chegue..."_

— "_Desculpa, mas eu não quero conselhos agora!"_ — Shaka respondeu ao mestre, mentalmente e mal humorado e então a voz de Buda desapareceu.

Naquele momento, queria apenas se concentrar no homem que o pressionava contra a parede.

— Abra os olhos... — ordenou Ikki e o louro se surpreendeu tanto que nem reclamou do tom autoritário da voz dele.

— Estão fechados há muito tempo, se eu fizer isso, você morre... — mentiu, pois não queria encará-lo.

— Você sabe muito bem, como providenciar para que isso não aconteça. — sussurrou, colando seu corpo ao dele e prendendo seus braços ao lado do rosto.

— Mas eu não vou fazer isso, eu não entendo... você disse que... não insistiria... — a determinação budista do virginiano estava sendo vencida pela proximidade daquele corpo moreno e gostoso e ele lutava para manter o bom senso.

— Você tem medo que eu veja alguma coisa nos seus olhos, louro? — tornou Ikki, ignorando as palavras ditas e colando ainda mais o corpo ao dele, que já estava meio ofegante com o contato.

— Não seja... — ele foi interrompido pela mão forte do moreno em seu queixo.

— Não se atreva a tentar uma discussão agora, não vou deixar... — Volveu o mais jovem e o olhou maliciosamente — Se você quisesse já teria saído dos meus braços, por que ainda não fez isso?

Shaka corou e nada respondeu.

— Estou esperando... — Continuou Ikki.

— Fênix, por Buda, o que você quer comigo? — perguntou nervoso, seu corpo reagindo com impulsos incontroláveis, todos os seus sentidos atentos aos movimentos dele.

— Você sabe muito bem o que quero, Shaka, eu quero você e você me quer também, não adianta negar, eu posso sentir...

Shaka nunca teve seus argumentos tão instantaneamente vencidos. Lembrou-se das palavras de Mu: os leoninos são determinados, e aquele estava obcecado por vencer sua resistência, só não sabia ao certo por que resistia; seria o orgulho de ser subjugado, de perder aquilo que, para eles, já se tornara uma batalha?

— Seu amante com certeza não dá conta dos seus anseios... — disse o indiano, e por mais que tentasse esconder, sua voz deixou transparecer o ciúme e o desespero de quem tentava realmente resistir a algo irresistível.

— Então isso ainda o incomoda? — riu Ikki pressionando seu corpo contra a parede e escorregando a perna para ficar entre as do louro, roçando-se lascivamente em seu corpo.

Shaka ruborizou ainda mais, sentindo o corpo queimar de desejo.

— Não me incomoda, eu nada tenho a ver com isso! — replicou zangado, mas sua voz tremeu — Se quer ficar com aquela boneca...

Respirou fundo; apesar das palavras de Athena, a cena da mão de Misty brincando com o peito do moreno o enfurecia. Saber que eles dormiram juntos o enfurecia ainda mais.

— Já disse que ele não é meu amante, foi só uma... gostosa e quente... _trepada_... — sussurrou, sentindo que em breve poderia ser arremessado num dos _seis mundos_, tamanha a raiva que via no rosto geralmente plácido do indiano. Mas não recuaria, ele provocou, agora, agüentasse as conseqüências.

— Então o que faz aqui? Se gostou tanto, por que não fica com ele? — Shaka arfava entre a raiva e o desejo, e Ikki provocava, roçando-se despudoradamente nele, até o ponto de fazê-lo abafar um gemido.

— Porque, por mais que tenha sido bom, tem um louro mentido que não sai da minha cabeça... — falou deslizando os lábios no rosto ruborizado do cavaleiro — E é ele que eu quero... Deve ser que prefiro algo mais... másculo que aquela boneca como você mesmo gosta de dizer...

— Por que você não me deixa em paz, seu moleque insolente?! — última tentativa de manter a razão e equilíbrio, talvez, se o destratasse, ele fosse embora por si, já que não tinha mais forças para repeli-lo.

— É mesmo o que quer? Seu corpo não me diz isso, na verdade, nunca disse. Você sempre se arrepia cada vez que nossas peles se tocam, acha que não percebo?

— Isso é... — Shaka não tinha mais argumentos para usar contra ele, era verdade, seus olhares sempre se buscaram; sempre se pediram mais do que suportava; e ele sempre o quis; desde que o viu pela primeira vez, desde que seus dedos deslizaram por seu corpo ao tratar de seus ferimentos depois daquela batalha...

— Diz alguma coisa, louro, me manda embora, me xinga... — Ikki roçou os lábios no pescoço dele — Ao contrário, eu não vou deixá-lo fugir... Começo a perceber que a negação faz parte da sua natureza e que por mais que queira como eu sei que quer, você negará, negará sempre...

Shaka arfou e cravou as unhas afiadas nos ombros dele.

— Deixe-me, Ikki, por favor... — sua voz foi um fio.

— Teme não resistir, meu santinho? É isso, está com medo?

Ikki provocava movendo sensualmente os quadris contra o corpo do indiano, percebendo o quanto aquilo estava excitando-o, sua face ficava ruborizada e sua respiração estava cada vez mais forte, além do volume que se delineava em seu baixo ventre.

Tomou-lhe os lábios fogosamente, com força, sem nenhuma delicadeza, ele não queria amá-lo, queria puni-lo por sua arrogância, pelas palavras dita de forma tão desdenhosa. Mas não conseguiu manter esses pensamentos por muito tempo; senti-lo daquela forma o desarmava, abria suas defesas e deixava Cavaleiro de Fênix, totalmente vulnerável.

Shaka correspondeu ao beijo sem reservas, seu corpo finalmente relaxou se entregando aos braços do cavaleiro de bronze, e sua boca procurou a dele, ansiosa e faminta. Não tinha mais controle sobre sua própria vontade. Vontade? Será que possuía alguma além a de ter aquele corpo musculoso contra o seu?

Cravou suas mãos na camisa dele, o livrando da peça, totalmente dominado pelo instinto. O mais jovem por sua vez, com um único golpe, livrou-o da bata, começando a explorar o peito nu com a boca;

mordiscando, marcando, devorando aquela pele macia, firme e deliciosa.

O louro gemia sob as carícias quentes do outro, mais um resquício de razão ainda brilhou em sua cabeça, estavam no salão da casa de virgem e os outros cavaleiros poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento, aquilo seria muito constrangedor.

— Ikki... vamos lá pra dentro... — balbuciou, era difícil articular uma frase tendo aquele delicioso leonino acariciando seu corpo e naquele momento ele poderia querer tudo, menos que ele parasse.

Que os céus o devorasse; que _sua nobre Senda __Óctupla_ fosse ao inferno, ele queria aquilo, queria mais que tudo!

Puxou o moreno para dentro do seu quarto, sem que parassem os beijos. Caíram sobre a cama; Ikki fez questão de livrar o indiano da calça branca, deixando-o só com a cueca também branca. Shaka com pressa levou as mãos ao botão da calça jeans que ele vestia, puxando-a pra baixo com violência.

Fênix riu ao perceber que o louro estava mais sedento por aquilo que ele próprio. Virgem o empurrou na cama, lambendo seu peito, em fim, abrindo os olhos e olhando dentro das safiras escuras de Ikki, num pedido mudo para que ele o ajudasse a livrá-lo do jeans apertado. Ele concordou, porque já estava mesmo incomodo; a ereção comprimida contra a peça. Livrou-se dela ficando apenas de cueca também.

Ajoelharam-se na cama voltando a se beijar, o moreno empurrou o louro delicadamente para que ele deitasse.

Shaka não mais resistiria aos seus sentimentos, estava cansado de negar. Naquele momento não era nada além de um homem sedento de amor. Não mais existia o cavaleiro; não mais existia o discípulo de Buda; não mais existia o homem sagrado do céu até o inferno.

Existia apenas um homem como outro qualquer...

— Eu posso, meu anjo... — Ikki pediu num sussurro malicioso, olhando dentro dos olhos do louro e deslizando as mãos pelas pernas brancas dele até chegar ao cós da cueca imaculada.

— Pode...— respondeu o virginiano umedecendo os lábios com a língua — Seja rápido...

— Está tão ansioso assim? — provocou puxando a peça sensualmente, até expor a prova do toda a excitação do outro cavaleiro, sorriu com malícia — Vejo que sim...

— Ah, Ikki... Até aqui você quer me irritar, faz logo! — esbravejou o louro mexendo os quadris, aflito.

O moreno passou a língua por sua virilha provocando com um sorriso safado.

— E você acha que até aqui pode me dá ordens?

— Argh... eu vou matar você...— resmungou Shaka, segurando-lhe os cabelos e guiado seus lábios para onde queria. Ikki preferiu não provocar mais, começou a lamber a enorme ereção que despontava no baixo ventre do louro, ouvindo-o gemer mais alto e cravar as mãos nos lençóis. Continuou a lamber, explorar, passando a língua suavemente na glande, chupando, mas sem colocar na boca. Shaka já pingava de suor e desejo, enquanto tentava conter os gemidos que se tornavam cada vez mais altos e entrecortados pela respiração ofegante.

— Ikki...por favor... — ele ouviu o apelo do indiano e olhou para seu rosto ruborizado e desesperado; percebeu que o torturava demais e resolveu começar de verdade o sexo oral, colocando tudo na boca, subindo e descendo, enquanto a língua passeava por ele. Shaka gemeu mais alto, rebolando os quadris, totalmente enlouquecido.

Mas, Ikki não parecia ter pressa, alternava a velocidade, deliciosamente, excitado com os gemidos do indiano e não querendo que ele parasse.

Virgem não suportou por muito tempo aquela carícia luxuriante e se derramou na boca do amante, enquanto um grito rouco saía de sua garganta sem que conseguisse controlar. Fênix lambeu os lábios engolindo o gozo do louro e olhou para a expressão extasiada dele, totalmente abandonado na cama, relaxado e sereno como ele nunca viu antes.

— louro? — ele chamou subindo nele e beijando-lhe o rosto — Está dormindo?

— Humhum... — respondeu Shaka. Na verdade ele nem sabia se estava sonolento ou em estado de contemplação, aquela sensação intensa que há tanto não sentia, dominava todo o seu ser, deixando-o quase inerte. Além de tudo, o cansaço dos últimos dias, explodiu naquele orgasmo e ele o mais poderoso cavaleiro de ouro estava exaurido.

— Deixarei você dormir, então... — disse Ikki com um sorriso, mas isso não escondia a decepção em sua voz. Shaka abriu os olhos e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Nunca imaginaria uma reação tão meiga de alguém como ele.

Beijou-lhe os lábios ardentemente, seu corpo voltando a queimar de desejo. Ikki vendo que ele estava novamente disposto tratou de descer os lábios pela pele branca, envolvendo sua cintura, puxando o corpo magro contra o seu, enquanto umedecia os dedos para explorar onde mais queria.

Shaka gemeu ao ser invadido pelo dedo dele que se enfiava no seu corpo e levava deliciosas sensações. Ele colocou o segundo, indo mais fundo, estimulando a próstata, fazendo-o gemer alto. Seu membro doía de tão ereto e ele ansiava por possuir o corpo gostoso e apertado do indiano. Colocou o terceiro dedo, alargando aquele local estreito, sentindo a contração do corpo e vencendo a resistência, enquanto o louro soltava gemidos de dor e prazer. Sorriu ao ver a ereção que voltava a se formar no baixo ventre do amante e provocou:

— E você que me dizia que não pensava nessas coisas...

— Não pensava até conhecê-lo... — confessou Shaka — Agora cala essa boca e vem logo!

— Calma, amor...estou indo... — ele sussurrou enquanto enroscava os dedos nos dele e o louro passava as pernas em sua cintura. Começou a penetrar devagar, sentindo a dificuldade inicial e ouvindo os gemidos doloridos do virginiano que fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Ikki delicadamente se enterrava no amante, até romper qualquer resistência e entrar por completo, sentindo que ele rebolava um pouco procurando uma posição mais confortável, enquanto lágrimas involuntárias umedeciam seus olhos.

Parou os movimentos e fitou o rosto de anjo, ruborizado.

— Eu machuquei você...? — perguntou se inclinando e dando vários beijinhos nas lágrimas que se formavam apenas nos cantos dos belos olhos azuis.

Shaka suspirou extasiado, surpreendente; nunca pensou que aquele garoto rude e arrogante, pudesse ser um amante tão terno e atencioso.

— Não...continue... isso não é nada... — ele rebolou mais, o que fez um gemido de prazer escapar dos lábios do moreno, que começou a estocar lentamente em movimentos sensuais que levava o cavaleiro de virgem a loucura.

O louro levantou um pouco para enlaçar-lhe o pescoço, quase colando seus corpos enquanto Ikki continuava as estocadas rítmicas e profundas, saindo e entrando no seu corpo de forma vigorosa e ardente, tocando-o no fundo, levando-o a loucura.

— Ikki... — Shaka gemeu seu nome alto e eles se beijaram. Os olhos do moreno fixo na expressão de prazer no rosto dele. Aquilo deixou-o desvairado, gemeu alto e segurou-lhe o queixo sem parar os movimentos.

— Abra os olhos meu anjo... — gemeu — Quero ver seus olhos.

Shaka o obedeceu e dois pares de safiras se encontraram.

— Ikki... — ele gemeu alto novamente; a caminho de outro orgasmo.

— Shaka...eu te... aaaahh — gozaram juntos, os deliciosos espasmos percorrendo o corpo de ambos, o louro apoiado nos ombros do moreno. Abraçaram-se fortemente, sentindo o descompasso do coração um do outro.

Ikki deitou o corpo trêmulo de Shaka na cama com carinho, saindo dele e deitando ao seu lado, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos, dos azuis sonolentos à sua frente.

— Muito cansado, louro? — sorriu e o indiano estendeu a mão acariciando o rosto moreno e suado dele.

— Sim... Nem me lembrava mais dessa sensação... — deixou escapar um sorriso.

— Hum... então você não era virgem? — provocou o leonino.

— Não, não era... eu tive minha fase de adolescente rebelde, assim como você... — disse e acariciou o rosto do moreno — Digamos que eu cheguei a questionar minha missão certa época da minha vida...

— Então, isso me exime de qualquer responsabilidade, não é? — continuou e puxou o louro pra si, passando o braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto apoiava a cabeça num dos cotovelos para olhá-lo melhor.

— Ah, Fênix, até na cama você é irritante! — riu.

— Sou e já percebi que você gosta disso.

O indiano sorriu e resolveu não responder, se sentia bem, apesar de sua cabeça continuar confusa.

— Ikki... o que você diria antes de...? — corou, mas a curiosidade intensificava o brilho dos seus olhos e Ikki o achou ainda mais encantador.

— Antes do quê? — provocou.

— Você sabe...mas, não precisa responder, estou sendo indiscreto... — Shaka corou, mas adoraria que ele respondesse, sentia-se inseguro e incerto de todos os seus sentimentos e todos os sentimentos do rapaz a seu respeito.

— Indiscreto? — provocou o moreno — Acho que agora, temos intimidade o suficiente para fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta...

— Eu sei, mas é que...

— Eu diria que te amo, seu louro metido... — agora foi a vez de Ikki ruborizar e baixar o olhar.

Shaka sentiu o coração acelerar e corou também, baixando os olhos.

— Isso é verdade ou só estratégia para me levar pra cama de novo? — sorriu, o coração sendo preenchido de um calor tão intenso que ele achou que fosse arrebentar.

— Você se acha mesmo! — riu o mais jovem — Acha que _trepa_ tão bem assim?

— Não sei, não tenho mais ninguém para fazer essa pergunta nos últimos dez anos, além de você, mas... acho que sim. É, acho que sim, eu sou muito bom em tudo que faço... — falou com um sorriso malicioso.

— E se disser que não? — provocou.

— Seus gemidos não mentiriam...

— Eu fingi ... — sorriu também.

— Ninguém finge tão bem... — Shaka não conseguiu conter um bocejo, estava realmente exausto — Mas, se for verdade, então, você não quer nunca mais?

— Nunca mais? — Ikki fingiu ponderar o que fez o indiano rir — Não, só preciso de algum tempo para ensiná-lo tudo direitinho. Não se preocupe, louro, eu agüento, porque te amo...

O louro riu com vontade e Ikki o puxou pra si, o aninhando em seu peito.

— Eu... acho que também te amo, Ikki... — disse sonolento.

— Acha? — o moreno fez uma carinha decepcionada e o virginiano suspirou.

— Dei-me um tempo... é tudo muito difícil pra mim...

— Eu lhe darei todo o tempo do mundo, afinal, agora teremos tempos de paz, não é?

— Não exija tanto de mim, garoto. Ainda duvido muito, se poderemos ficar mais de cinco minutos juntos sem começarmos a brigar.

— Teremos que conseguir; você não vai querer arremessar seu namorado num dos _seis mundos_, não é?

— Namorado... — Shaka repetiu a palavra, não parecia ruim, não se imaginava tendo um "_namorado_", mas aquela idéia lhe fazia bem, aliás, enchia seu peito de alegria há muito não sentida.

Com esses pensamentos o louro adormeceu nos braços do seu moreno que também dormia.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Em fim acabou o chove e não molha, mas isso não vai ficar assim, não é? Se ficasse não teríamos um **continua**... ohoh, hehehehe**. **Gente, a Sion está louca? Na hora H, o Shaka mandou até o Buda para o tártaro uashushushahs!!!!

Mas, pense bem, o coitadinho pediu conselho, pediu, implorou e nada, e na hora H com aquele monumento oriental o prensando contra a parede o nossa adorado Sidartha Gautama resolve aparecer?! Fala sério!

Ah, desculpe pela linguagem chula, é que tem coisas que em minha opinião dá mais vivacidade ao texto e perdoem o lemon que acho que ficou meio tosco (me acho muito ruim de lemon), tentei fazer o melhor que pude!

Que segredo será que o Shaka e o Mu guardam hein? Sei não, acho que isso ficará para a próxima, essa eu já estou terminando e não quero que seja longa. Hahahahahaha....

Como deixei claro, essa fic é despretensiosa, fiz pra ser algo leve e bem humorado, por favor, não me cobre muito, mas tenho algumas considerações a fazer:

_**Considerações sobre o Shaka:**_

Muitas fics que eu li do Shaka me surpreenderam pelo excesso de _"bondade_" do discípulo de Buda. Eu pensava; _pera_ aí! Ninguém assistiu ao anime? Ninguém viu a luta dele com o Ikki, onde por diversas vezes, ele se mostrou arrogante e malvado? Acho que as autoras focam mais na fase Hades, onde ele se mostrou _todo sabedoria_, mas mesmo nela, no inferno ele se desespera e perde o controle. Bem, apesar da alcunha de iluminado, isso me levou a crer que nosso virginiano tem um temperamento bem quente, apesar da disciplina budista mantê-lo sobre controle. Espero que esteja conseguindo passar isso nessa fic, pois é assim que o vejo, um homem forte, equilibrado e sábio, mas arrogante e ciumento como todo virginiano (sou casada com um hehehehe).

_**Considerações sobre o Ikki:**_ Certo, pra mim, meu Frango Flambado nunca foi o grosseirão que vejo em muitas fics (principalmente as das autoras "Mushakistas"), sempre o considerei um homem forte, rude, mas com um grande coração e isso é notório no mangá e anime. O turrão sempre diz que não vai ajudar, mas quando o "_bicho pega_" olha ele salvando todo mundo. Além do mais, alguém que fosse canalha não teria uma afeição tão sincera pelo irmão e amigos, chegando mesmo a dar a vida por eles. Então, meu Ikki é assim, provocador, insolente, grosseiros muitas vezes, mas no fundo é amoroso, protetor e amigo.

Só para aqueles que vierem, por ventura, classificá-los como OOC.

**Agradecimentos especialíssimos aos meus mega leitores! **

Amaterasu Sonne, Suellen-san, BananaMari, Amamyia fã (querida a parte das roupas só aconteceu por sua causa, tenho que confessar que tinha esquecido delas hehehehe, valeu por lembrar!) Danieru, liliuapolonio que deixaram reviews maravilhosos no capítulo anterior.

E também a todos que vem deixando ao longo dos capítulos.

Beijos e obrigada a todos que leram!

Sion Neblina


	5. Medo de ser feliz

**Se eu me apaixonar**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

Romance - Yaoi

**Medo de ser feliz**

**V Capítulo**

_**Quinto dia:**_

Ikki acordou e percebeu que ele e Shaka acabaram dormindo demais; melhor, dormiram a noite inteira.

Procurou o amante na cama e não encontrou. Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho e se vestiu. Quando voltou para o quarto encontrou-o sentado o esperando.

Ele vestia uma calça branca e uma bata lilás de cordão e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo; o que deixava o pescoço delgado a mostra e exibia os pequenos hematomas provenientes da noite quente que tiveram.

— Bom dia, dorminhoco... — sorriu Shaka e Fênix sorriu de volta, estava apreensivo com a reação dele e agora feliz por vê-lo receptivo.

Sabia que uma coisa eram palavras ditas no calor do sexo, outra era as ditas ao amanhecer; e ele conhecia a briga interna que o virginiano deveria travar com si mesmo.

Embora, não gostasse de transparecer, era um homem sensível e conseguia ler facilmente as emoções das pessoas.

Ficou feliz por ele se mostrar tranqüilo, dentro do possível, já que o seguro e todo poderoso cavaleiro de virgem era completamente inapto em questões sentimentais.

— Bom dia... — respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado e tocando-lhe os fios dourados — Você está bem?

O louro o olhou desconfiado.

— Estou ótimo... por quê?

— Não sei Shaka, você é tão imprevisível... — riu o leonino.

— Vamos para o refeitório ou você quer comer aqui? — perguntou Shaka, ignorando o comentário.

Tentava se acalmar no meio do assalto de sentimento que dominava seu peito. Sentia-se bem; estar com Ikki era maravilhoso, mesmo assim; sua mente ainda estava em confusão e por mais que quisesse afastar os pensamentos dissonantes, era assombrado por eles o tempo inteiro.

Cada minuto passado ao lado de Ikki, dava-lhe a certeza de que não conhecia nada da vida.

— Você escolhe... — o leonino enlaçou sua cintura e descansou o queixo em seu ombro.

— Estou meio cansado e já é tarde, acho melhor comermos alguma coisa aqui, só não sei se o que tenho vai agradar você...

— Tenho certeza que não, você é... argh! Vegetariano! — caçoou o cavaleiro de bronze.

— Eu não vejo graça em comer carne. — cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar irônico para o moreno que se jogou na cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

— Ao menos tem café?

— Não, eu não bebo café.

— presunto e queijo então nem pensar?

— Nem pensar mesmo... — riu o indiano — Acho melhor irmos para o refeitório.

— Acho melhor ficarmos aqui mesmo... — o moreno puxou o louro que caiu na cama, rindo — Vamos esquecer a comida, que tal me alimentar de outra coisa?

Shaka acariciou o rosto dele, enquanto Ikki tentava morder seus dedos, riu, rolando sobre ele.

— Você não está com fome? — perguntou o indiano.

— Estou sim, mas... consigo esperar... — fez charme o leonino.

— Não se vive só de amor, Ikki... — gemeu o virginiano sentindo a língua dele passear por seu pescoço.

— Você quer que eu pare então...?

— Não... — sussurrou Shaka e riu — Certo... tudo bem, se vive de amor sim...

Beijaram-se e amaram-se uma vez, e mais uma vez, até que o corpo ficasse exausto demais para continuar e acabaram adormecendo de novo.

Quando despertaram, perceberam horrorizados que já passava do meio-dia.

— Merda! — exclamou Ikki — Eu tinha que treinar uns garotos...

Shaka riu.

— Foi você que disse que poderia viver de amor.

— E posso mesmo, só que aqueles pirralhos precisam de um mestre temporário! — bufou se levantando e caminhando para o banheiro.

Shaka ficou observando aquele monumento moreno nu desaparecer pela porta de madeira. Suspirou. Se pudesse o prenderia naquela cama e esqueceriam-se do mundo, para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Levantou-se e o seguiu, abrindo a porta do boxe e entrando embaixo do chuveiro.

— Shaka... — Ikki disse com um olhar de advertência — Não provoca, eu tenho que ir...

— Eu não estou provocando, tenho que tomar um banho, estou faminto, você não? — explicou o louro com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

— Estou sim, vou para o refeitório antes de ir para a arena, vem comigo então?

— Vou sim... mas... por que você quer treinar esses garotos? — perguntou o indiano sem olhá-lo, começando a massagear os cabelos com o xampu.

— O Shun me pediu, sabe como ele adora esses pirralhos, mas... por que a pergunta? — Ikki ergueu a sobrancelha encarando o rosto do indiano enquanto ele continuava lavando os cabelos.

— Por nada... — disse e resolveu escapar de seus olhos dando-lhe as costas — Lava minhas costas, Ikki, por favor...

— Nem inventa, louro, eu não vou fazer isso! — a estratégia deu certo. Fênix acabou esquecendo a curiosidade.

— Por quê? — riu o virginiano.

— Você sabe muito bem por que! Não vamos conseguir sair dessa casa hoje...

— Certo... — riu Shaka e deixou que o amante saísse do boxe; logo ele o seguiu.

Vestiram-se e rumaram em direção ao refeitório que naquele horário, não estava muito cheio. Ainda assim, todos os olhares se prenderam neles quando entraram.

Risos e comentários. O indiano ruborizava mais que tomate maduro, e lançava aquele olhar frio e indiferente ao responder as indagações dos companheiros; também não era homem de se mostrar intimidado, por mais que tivesse.

- E então Shaka? Chegou bem perto de Deus, ontem? — caçoou Máscara da Morte apontando para a mancha roxa que estava no pescoço do louro e que ele tentava cobrir com o cabelo.

Todos no refeitório riram e ele quis se enterrar no chão, mas não deixou de encarar o canceriano nos olhos.

— Caso queira, Máscara da Morte, eu ensino como você chegar perto dele também. Que tal começar a procurar num dos seis mundos? — falou e o olhar que lançou ao guardião da quarta casa o gelou e o italiano acabou se calando contrafeito; não queria uma briga logo pela manhã com aquele louro metido a deus.

Shaka voltou à atenção para o próprio prato. E Ikki beijou-lhe o rosto o que o fez corar ainda mais, não tendo piedade do constrangimento do amante.

O cavaleiro de bronze, como todo bom leonino, era vaidoso e não se privaria de demonstrar, para quem quisesse ver, que o desejado e inatingível Shaka de Virgem agora tinha dono. E isso não se devia apenas a vaidade, mas também ao fato de ser um homem extraordinariamente possessivo e saber, mau grado seu, o efeito que a presença etérea do guardião da sexta casa, causava aos demais cavaleiros. Aquilo seria uma advertência, para quando estivesse longe.

Para sua sorte, Shaka não notava isso, tão imerso estava em seus próprios pensamentos e em responder as piadinhas maldosas dos colegas.

Não demorou muito, eles os deixaram em paz. Pois era muito difícil alguém conseguir rebater a altura, as palavras ferinas do cavaleiro de virgem.

Milo e Afrodite que sentavam a uma mesa distante do casal, em companhia de Camus e Shura, trocaram olhares maliciosos.

— Ponto pra você, Afrodite, tenho que me render a sua astúcia. — parabenizou o escorpiano, e o cavaleiro de peixes suspirou.

— Nada como se sentir ameaçado para fazer um homem reconhecer o que quer, e cá pra nós, meu amigo Misty é uma ameaça e tanto!

— Esses dois quando dão uma de cupido, são terríveis! — Shura balançou a cabeça — Mas, e a festa de amanhã, tudo pronto?

— Claro que sim, você sabe o quanto eu sou perfeccionista, meu _cabritinho_! — sorriu o pisciano — Será o evento mais perfeito que esse santuário já viu, afinal, possa ser que nunca mais voltemos a nos ver.

— Não deveria falar essas coisas, Afrodite... — reclamou Camus, taciturno e se levantou — Bem, com licença, eu tenho coisas a fazer.

Saiu e Milo ficou observando o amante deixar o refeitório; ele estava muito estranho, mas já estava cansado de ficar tentando adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Camus. Voltou à atenção para o casal ao lado.

— Ikki, para... todos estão olhando pra nós dois! — reclamou o louro, fugindo dos beijo do moreno.

— Está com vergonha? Agora a pouco, não parecia nada tímido, tentando me seduzir no banho! — Ikki mordiscou-lhe a orelha e o louro o afastou com um olhar irritado.

— É bem diferente de quando estamos em público... — falou.

— Certo, desculpe, tentarei me comportar! — fez uma cara de menino envergonhado e Shaka acabou rindo. Observou Aiolia e Mu entrando no refeitório e automaticamente seu sorriso se desfez.

Os amigos não disfarçaram a surpresa e o indiano ruborizou ainda mais. Aproximaram-se.

— Novos pombinhos no ninho de Athena... Ai! — provocou Aiolia e em seguida levou um beliscão de Mu.

— Estamos muito felizes, por vocês! — disse o ariano.

— Ah... já estamos saindo... — Tornou Shaka incomodado, não conseguia encarar com aquela naturalidade e não suportaria responder perguntas a respeito e nem alimentaria a curiosidade dos amigos sobre sua vida íntima — Vamos, Fênix?

Ikki franziu a testa, o que evidenciava mais a cicatriz que ele tinha entre as sobrancelhas, e mirou-o zangado. Esperou que o amante consertasse a frase, mas ele não dava mostra de que faria isso, apenas baixou a cabeça e fugiu do seu olhar.

— Sim, vamos, Shaka de Virgem! — rebateu e saiu, irritado.

O indiano suspirou e o seguiu, sabia que novamente fizera a coisa errada, mas o que ele queria que dissesse? Não suportaria ouvir as gracinhas de Aiolia e antes que se irritasse era melhor que... fugisse?

Mais uma vez sua cabeça estava confusa.

— Ikki! Espera! — pediu segurando o braço do leonino.

— Ikki? Até alguns instantes era Fênix! — falou com uma ironia que não escondia a mágoa.

— Desculpe-me, sei que não agi corretamente, eu não deveria ter falado daquela forma... — tornou virgem, verdadeiramente envergonhado das próprias ações.

O leonino se virou e fitou seu rosto. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, mas seu incômodo era notado na expressão carregada.

— Shaka, perdoarei dessa vez, darei um tempo para você se acostumar com o que temos, mas, não repita os mesmo erros e se decida logo sobre o que quer! Não há mais nenhuma criança aqui, para que fiquemos brincando de esconde-esconde, certo?

O discípulo de Buda se sentiu pequeno, levando aquele tipo de lição de alguém mais jovem e menos sábio que ele.

Sábio? Estava sendo tudo menos sábio! Achava-se patético com a própria atitude, afinal o que ele achava? Que todos pensaram que eles passaram a noite como amiguinhos? Com certeza, seus gritos e gemidos foram ouvidos de um lado a outro do santuário.

Não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— Vamos voltar? — sugeriu.

— Eu tenho que treinar os garotos, Shun deve estar me esperando... — explicou Ikki — Volto à noite, certo?

Shaka estranhou; desde quando Ikki gostava daquele tipo de coisas? E sabia que ele jamais faria algo para agradar Athena, principalmente depois de tudo.

Sua mente instintivamente pensou em Misty. Não, não deveria desconfiar dele, se ele dizia ser pelo o irmão, deveria ser verdade, deveria?

Afastou os pensamentos ciumentos. Se ele disse que treinaria aprendizes, teria que confiar, afinal um relacionamento é feito de confiança, amor e... fidelidade. Preferiu parar de pensar, apenas respondeu:

— Certo... — sorriu e ele lhe deu um beijo suave e partiu.

Ficou ainda observando enquanto ele andava e, então, voltou para o seu templo; ainda perturbado; para ele era intenso e complexo lidar com aquela nova situação e aquele novo sentimento.

Riu pra si – ele deveria ser aquele a dominar todos os sentimentos, por que se sentia tão perdido quando o assunto era Ikki de Fênix?

Ciúmes; por que sentia ciúmes? Ciúmes era sentimento de posse e era algo mesquinho de se sentir... Os discípulos de Buda deveriam viver como a flor de lótus que se abre num branco inigualável mesmo sobre a lama do pântano e que, tais sentimentos escuros, não perturbam.

Mas continuava tendo pensamentos aflitivos, por mais que tentasse detê-los. _Irshya* _o atormentava; não entendia por que não conseguia livra-se daquilo; seria medo? Insegurança, fraqueza?

Preferiu parar de pensar ou enlouqueceria. Meditar seria o melhor a fazer; pois, ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros, não tinha nenhum discípulo para treinar no momento, e também se sentia entediado com aquelas lutas sem fim na arena do santuário.

"_Mas, Ikki está lá, talvez, fosse bom que eu o encontrasse, para acabar de vez com qualquer mal entendido entre nós...e para..."_ Pensava o virginiano e sempre voltava a trás; não, não era digno se entregar aos ciúmes, o que faria, iria espioná-lo?

Começou sua meditação se sentindo leve como há muito não acontecia, achava incrível como a mesma pessoa que lhe levava a toda aquela paz, conseguia levá-la embora ao seu bel prazer. Sua mente passava da plenitude ao inferno quando pensava na sua atual situação.

A paixão; Aquela ladra entrou em sua vida e decidiu levar-lhe todo o bom senso, todas suas convicções, arrancadas com a violência que aquele leonino genioso possuía e ele não mais poderia escapar.

Já estava escurecendo quando saiu da meditação. Os cavaleiros voltavam para suas casas e ele resolveu descer para a casa de Áries, porque achava, que deveria se desculpar com os amigos pela cena no refeitório. Claro que sim! Praticamente os deixara falando sozinhos.

Descia as escadas pensando em tudo que estava vivendo, quando uma cena fez com que parasse; piscou confuso, embora quisesse, não conseguiu prosseguir.

Ikki e Misty estavam parados no início da escadaria, e conversavam em voz baixa, a mão do libriano brincava com o rosto do leonino que lhe sorria com doçura, embora parecesse meio embaraçado.

O virginiano deu alguns passos para trás e voltou para seu templo, mas percebeu que Ikki o vira, mesmo sem olhar pra trás.

Entrou em sua casa e tentou pensar em algo, mas nada de coerente apareceu em sua cabeça. Só o ciúme, e os pensamentos sobre a noite ardente que o próprio Ikki confessou que tivera nos braços do cavaleiro de prata.

Não queria pensar, não queria imaginar coisas e nem se descontrolar de novo, não faria uma cena novamente. Mas seu coração a cada segundo se tornava negro, envenenado pelo ciúme e o orgulho ferido.

Olhou as mãos e os sulcos que suas próprias unhas fizeram; não, não queria aquilo.

Demorou exatos vinte minutos, até Ikki aparecer e olhar o rosto fechado do indiano que permanecia imóvel, impassível.

— Shaka...

— Por que voltou Fênix? — ele perguntou com indiferença — Acho que você já conseguiu o que queria, agora pode voltar para a sua _boneca francesa_ e me deixar em paz...

— É isso mesmo que quer? E o que você quer dizer com "Já conseguiu o que queria"? — o leonino o olhou, irritado.

"_Não, de novo não..."_ pensava, aflito.

— Você só queria me humilhar, conseguiu... — a sua voz saiu incrivelmente fria, bem ao contrário dos seus sentimentos — Tudo bem, agora todos já sabem que você me "_pegou_", deve estar feliz com isso...

— Você quer deixar de ser dramático, eu... — Ikki estava irritado com a voz gelada do indiano e resolveu que não lhe daria satisfações; ele não queria ouvi-lo. — Ah, Shaka, você é muito complicado, sabia?

— Sabia. Agora você pode ir embora... — sua voz continuou fria, mas Ikki percebeu que ele baixou o tom ainda mais.

— Ir embora? — perguntou, possesso – Você está me mandando embora só por causa daquilo? Daquilo que você acha que viu entre o Misty e eu?!

Ele já gritava e Shaka tentou se controlar; não queria uma discussão ou então sabia que, mais uma vez, seriam ouvidos até a casa de peixes, talvez até o templo da deusa. Precisava de calma, paciência...

— Eu tive à tarde para pensar, Ikki e...

— Cala a porra dessa boca! — esbravejou o cavaleiro mais jovem — Você não pensou nada, você só está com ciúmes de algo que você acha que viu!

Ele se aproximou do louro e segurou-lhe os ombros; Shaka baixou a cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados.

— Olha pra mim, Shaka, olha! — ele o sacudiu e o indiano abriu os olhos e o mirou, ele só pode ver duas coisas naquele par de topázios: medo e mágoa.

— Eu acho que já me machuquei o suficiente... — murmurou o louro — É inútil essa discussão.

— Que discussão? A que estamos tendo ou a que você acha que estamos tendo, Shaka de Virgem?!

— Ikki, vá embora, por favor, vá embora... eu não suporto mais isso que sinto por você! — confessou num fio de voz.

— Shaka, eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! — rosnou o leonino — Não deixarei que me mande embora por algo tão estúpido!

— Talvez, seja mesmo estúpido, mas acabou... — balbuciou o virginiano sem se abalar — Eu não posso mais...

— Fala a verdade! — Ikki falou cheio de mágoa e Shaka mais uma vez fugiu do seu olhar — Isso foi apenas uma desculpa para justificar sua covardia, não é?

— Você é mesmo insolente, está me chamando de covarde? — perguntou o louro irritado — Pois saiba que posso matá-lo se eu quiser, por isso, é melhor pra você que...

— Deixa de ser idiota, Shaka! — esbravejou Fênix — Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando! Você está usando o que acha que viu entre o Misty e eu, para fugir de mim, como sempre fez!

— Desculpe-me por ter deixado as coisas irem longe demais... — sussurrou, mas sabia que ele estava com a razão, estava apavorado com a possibilidade de sofrer e preferia fugir. Era isso, estava sendo covarde.

— Hoje pela manhã, você parecia...

— Por, Buda! Esqueça tudo que fizemos e tudo que sentimos...! Eu não posso mais, eu não tenho temperamento para agüentar disputas sentimentais e crises passionais, Fênix! Chega! Eu não quero...!

Não terminou a frase, pois, Ikki tomou-lhe a boca com violência num beijo selvagem que não dava escapatória ao louro; porém, ele não reagiu continuou como uma estátua. Autocontrole; ele possuía, era característica sua, e por mais que aquele homem conseguisse sempre derrubá-lo; naquele momento, não permitiria.

Fez um esforço sobre-humano para controlar o desejo que era desperto em seu corpo, e não arrastar aquele garoto para o quarto e amá-lo mais uma vez. Era isso que queria, mas ao mesmo tempo, não suportava a angústia que ele lhe causava; a insegurança que ele levava ao seu coração.

Os dedos de Ikki já marcavam a pele clara dos braços do cavaleiro de ouro, e ele continuaria com aquilo até o infinito, até conseguir uma reação daquele budista teimoso pelo qual estava apaixonado; contudo, não teve êxito algum.

Quando se afastou ofegante, olhou para ele, que também respirava com dificuldade e que fechara os olhos.

— Acabou, Fênix? — perguntou, tentando ser o mais gélido possível — Pode ir embora do meu templo e, por favor, não volte mais.

— Você está sendo idiota! — gritou Ikki com tanta mágoa que os olhos do virginiano marejaram — Você está com medo, é só isso que está sentindo, e agora conseguiu uma desculpa para fugir, seu... seu... covarde!

O leonino se afastou, deu-lhe as costas e começou a deixar a sexta casa.

— Adeus, Shaka. — ele disse— Fique tranqüilo, eu não voltarei, a não ser, que você peça e dessa vez, você terá que implorar!

O cavaleiro de virgem nada falou. Ficou apenas olhando o mais jovem desaparecer pela claridade da porta.

Lutou para não se trair, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto, ele estava certo, estava apavorado e estava fugindo.

Tentava se convencer que tudo para aquele garoto irritante não passava de uma brincadeira, um jogo, para derrotá-lo e ele conseguiu, saiu vencedor.

Ikki queria apenas que se rendesse; caísse em seus braços, e foi exatamente o que fez; depois de tê-lo conquistado, ele o traiu e demonstrou que ele nada significava em sua vida, era somente uma conquista, tudo se resumia a um sentimento, vaidade e não amor. Seu amor era uma mentira.

Isso era o que tentava acreditar; mas ela, a verdade, sempre a verdade, cruel e inexorável, lhe dizia o contrario:

"_Você é um covarde, Shaka de Virgem, você está fugindo daquilo que teme e isso é indigno, você foi cruel com aquele rapaz que te ama e ao qual você ama também, você precisa pedir-lhe perdão e reconhecer que precisa dele..."_

— NÃO! — gritou contra os próprios pensamentos e, caiu em prantos, tentava dizer pra si que ele o traiu; que ele estava com o cavaleiro de prata, que foi só uma conquista e que Ikki não merecia seu amor.

Mas, tudo era automaticamente negado por seu bom senso, e a maior dor agora era saber, que realmente o tinha perdido, porque sabia que Fênix não o perdoaria jamais. Daquela vez, ele não voltaria atrás.

ooooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Ikki desceu a escadaria, revoltando, não acreditava naquele indiano, aquilo era muito barulho por nada! Descia tão puto que acabou trombando com Milo e Afrodite que subiam as escadas conversando.

— Ei, garoto! Olha por onde anda! – reclamou o escorpião e ouviu um "_Vai à merda_".

Iria atrás do moleque insolente para tirar satisfação, mas o pisciano o segurou pelo braço.

— Milo, presta atenção! — disse Afrodite — Você não sente?

— Sinto o quê, Afrodite? Sinto vontade de torcer o pescoço daquele frango! — resmungou o cavaleiro que estava mesmo com vontade de começar uma briga.

— O cosmo do Shaka, sente?

O escorpião prestou atenção no cosmo confuso e infeliz do amigo.

— Vamos ver o que aconteceu! — disse desistindo de perseguir o cavaleiro de bronze.

Os dois entraram correndo no templo do louro, encontrando-o sentado no chão com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Shaka por sua vez, estava tão transtornado que nem percebeu a chegada deles.

— Shaka... — começou Milo se agachando perto do indiano que o olhou surpreso e começou a enxugar o rosto, nervoso e envergonhado.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou, tentando se recompor — O que vocês querem?

— Que tal, que você diga o que aconteceu? — tentou Afrodite.

— Fora os dois! Eu não tenho nada a dizer... eu...

— Shaka, tá na cara que você brigou com Fênix, e pra quem estava praticamente em lua-de-mel, isso é muito estranho, o que aconteceu?

- Parem de me amolar! E se querem saber, não estamos em lua-de-mel coisa nenhuma! Ele está com aquela maldita lagartixa rosa, do Misty! — deixou escapar a fúria e o arrependimento foi automático; não queria demonstrar aquele tipo de sentimento, entretanto, sabia que aqueles dois não sairiam dali até que dissesse alguma coisa e já não tinha forças para mentir.

Milo e Afrodite se entreolharam.

— Shaka, isso não é verdade... — falou o pisciano — Na verdade eles ficaram, sim, mas...

Os olhos marejados do indiano cravaram-se nele, e Afrodite enrolou os cachinhos azuis claros nos dedos, tentando disfarçar.

— A verdade, Shaka... — resolveu dizer o próprio Milo — É que... fomos nós que armamos para o Ikki ficar com o Misty.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo; o virginiano os olhava em total confusão.

— Por quê? — um sussurro quase imperceptível.

— Estávamos cansados desse jogo de gato e rato de vocês dois, e eu sabia que você ficaria com ciúmes e resolveria aceitar o moleque de um vez por todas! – continuou o escorpiano vendo o rosto do louro ruborizar de raiva.

— Vocês não deveriam se envolver nos assuntos alheios! — disse Shaka, tentando manter a calma — Mas, isso não importa... eles... hoje... eu vi...

— O Misty me disse, ainda a pouco, que o Ikki o chamou para agradecer por ter sido compreensivo com ele, quando... — Afrodite se interrompeu meio constrangido, não achava certo revelar a intimidade dos outros assim, mas estava mesmo preocupado com o louro metido da sexta casa.

Agora dois pares de olhos azuis o interrogavam. Soltou um risinho nervoso.

— Bem, é que... enquanto eles transavam... o Ikki o chamou de Shaka...

Milo colocou a mão na boca para abafar a risada, enquanto Shaka olhava-o estupefato.

Afrodite por sua vez, não estava nada à vontade com a situação.

— Por Zeus! Mate o homem, mas não troque o nome! — gargalhava Milo — Que gafe!

Shaka baixou os olhos; afinal o que vira? Nada! Sabia que não vira nada, ao menos, nada que justificasse um rompimento; e que só usara aquilo como desculpa para escapar de uma situação que o amedrontava mais que o suportável.

— E você, hein, senhor Shaka, que ciumento! — reclamou o pisciano — Aposto que nem deu chance do garoto se explicar! O que é isso, Virgem? Ciúmes mesmo ou medo de ser feliz?

Shaka baixou a cabeça se sentindo pequeno e patético pela cena absurda que havia acabado de fazer por... nada.

Afrodite matara a charada, tudo que sentia era medo; medo de ser feliz, medo de confiar naquele garoto; de aceitar seu amor e de depender do amor de alguém. Tudo se resumia ao seu medo e seu orgulho.

— Ele não tentou se explicar, Afrodite... — suspirou o indiano com tristeza, erguendo-se e recuperando a altivez — Talvez, seja o melhor...

— Para com isso! Você está sofrendo, todos podemos ver, agora...

— Amigos, obrigado pela preocupação, mas, sei cuidar dos meus assuntos e esse está acabado. — falou tentando se convencer de que os ventos do destino sopravam de forma estranha, mas sempre estavam certos. Talvez, aquilo tivesse acontecido apenas por isso, porque ao final, não daria certo mesmo.

— Você é muito teimoso, Virgem! — Explodiu Milo — Estou cansado de ficar dando soco em ponta de iceberg, se não me bastasse os meus próprios problemas...

— Pela colocação, percebemos isso... — riu Afrodite interrompendo o amigo e sendo fuzilado com o olhar pelo escorpiano.

— Como estava dizendo, a partir daqui não me envolvo mais nessa história, você tem mais dois dias para resolver o que quer.

Milo chamou peixes para deixar a casa de virgem e seu guardião que estava totalmente confuso e com só um pensamento: entrar num estado de meditação tão profundo que só acordasse dali a cem anos.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Fora da casa de virgem, Milo e Afrodite subiam as escadas enquanto conversavam:

— Então perdemos essa batalha? — perguntou o pisciano e o protetor da oitava casa sorriu.

— Parece que você não me conhece, Dite, eu mudo meu nome se eu não fizer esses dois voltarem. Eu adoro um desafio esqueceu?

— É, mas haja paciência e não estamos ganhando nada com isso! — resmungou Afrodite.

— Mas, isso é o mais divertido... — falou o escorpiano — Talvez, se ganhássemos algo, não seria tão interessante.

O pisciano parou e o olhou:

— Milo, o que você vai fazer?

— Dite, cuide do louro que do moreno resmungão cuido eu, esses dois vão se entender ou eu não me chamo Milo de Escorpião!

— Mas, você realmente não se chama Milo de escorpião, você deve se chamar Milo de alguma outra coisa, isso de escorpião é só por causa da sua armadura!

— Ah, Dite, você entendeu, cala a boca!

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: **Ok, antes que alguém fale que a reação do Shaka foi exagerada para algo tão pequeno (e foi mesmo), informo que essa cena foi baseada em fatos reais XD! E acabou dando nisso, espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim.

Tentei fazer a coisa mais leve possível, gente, por isso, sinto muito se não saiu satisfatório (para mim não saiu) porém, tentei ao máximo preservar os caracteres dos personagens dentro de uma cena passional como a descrita. Se bem, que achei o Ikki calmo demais... ah, sinto muito... Queria ter feito melhor, mas não deu...

Podem dizer a verdade, ficou meio OOC o Máscara da Morte calar a boca assim que o Shakito deu a primeira patada, mas é que se fosse emendar uma discussão dos dois, não sairia nada que preste e estou meio impaciente para terminar a fic XD. E nosso monge, hein? Que cabecinha mais confusa, por Buda!!! Por isso tenho que terminar logo essa fic, se não quem fica confusa sou eu.

Beijo a todos que estão acompanhando e peço sempre desculpas por possíveis equívocos gramaticais ou de digitação; infelizmente estou longe da perfeição e embora revise, muita coisa "_passa batido_".

Agradeço especialmente a Suellen e Danieru que me apontaram aonde havia enganos e informo que já corrigi os que encontrei.

Beijos especiais ao meus leitores _**reviezeiros**_, hehehehe:

_Suellen-San, __Amaterasu Sonne__, Amamiya fã, Gaby, Jake Baa-chan, lilliu, Danieru, Kyra key, Keronekoi e todos os guerreiros que deixaram uma coisinha para motivar ou ajudar a Sion Baka a melhorar!_

Obrigada mesmo! E obrigada também, aqueles que leram e não tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review para motivar, ou mesmo uma crítica construtiva que ajudasse a autora a, quem sabe, escrever melhor.

Sion Neblina!


	6. Permitame enlouquecer de amor

**Permita-me enlouquecer de amor**

VI Capítulo

**N/A: **Autora procura Beta, mais um capítulo não betado, perdoem possíveis erros e me notifiquem que conserto.

Boa leitura.

**Sexto dia de santuário:**

"_E a vida acordou e disse: Você não pode fugir do que está dentro de você... o corpo pode estar longe, a alma está em ti e nem mesmo a fuga o livrará do caminho tortuoso da paixão."_

"_A escolha é sua, fuga ou batalha, mas para qualquer escolha há preços a pagar."_

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka finalmente conseguiu dormir a noite, após a meditação. Aliás, meditar foi a melhor coisa a fazer após o ocorrido e, ao contrário do que pensou, logo alcançou o estado de meditação profunda.

Estava feliz, conversara com seu mestre e compreendia agora que não precisava fugir de nada. Poderia achar toda e qualquer resposta em seu coração. E sentimentos quando verdadeiros, deveriam ser vividos e não combatidos.

Estava sendo tolo, não se permitindo ser feliz, por causa de uma missão que em momento algum, lhe exigiu que renunciasse a seus sentimentos e desejo.

Ikki tinha razão, sua fuga era o ato mais covarde e repreensível, não era digno de um cavaleiro de ouro e nem muito menos de um iluminado.

Agora teria algo maior a fazer, encarar o cavaleiro de bronze e dizer que errou. Será que conseguiria? Sim, mesmo admitindo o erro, para alguém como ele, sempre acostumado ao limiar da perfeição; admitir um erro a outra pessoa, era mais que tortura.

Seria seu maior teste.

E além disso, outras dúvidas o perturbava, será que Ikki o perdoaria? Pensar em se humilhar e receber um não como resposta era por demais ofensivo para o cavaleiro de ouro. Mesmo assim, naquela manhã, ele resolveu ir à arena; somente para sondar e também, quem sabe, mudar um pouco seu modo de vida e, como diziam os amigos, socializar um pouco com os outros cavaleiros.

Chegou à arena e como já estava acostumado, todos os olhares se voltaram para si. Ignorou por completo aquilo e após um cumprimento frio, se sentou na arquibancada e ficou admirando enquanto Camus e Milo trocavam golpes, para o êxtase dos aprendizes.

Riu da forma que o escorpiano provocava o oponente e amante, quase conseguindo tirar o gelado aquariano do sério, percebia o quanto eram divertidos aqueles encontros que ele nunca se permitia.

Quando deu por si, estava rindo de verdade cada vez que ao invés de um golpe, Milo dava uma visível "_apalpada_" no corpo do companheiro e Camus vermelho como um pimentão dizia que se ele continuasse desistiria do treino; ao qual, o grego pedia desculpa e não dava dois segundos, voltava a fazer a mesma coisa.

Seu coração acelerou quando Ikki chegou a arena junto com o irmão. Seu rosto era carrancudo, mas ele sorria sempre que o mais jovem lhe indagava alguma coisa.

Shaka ficou apenas na função de observá-lo andar com imponência até o centro da arena e cumprimentar os outros cavaleiros.

— Oi... — ouviu aquela irritante voz novamente e sem mover a cabeça, percebeu que o cavaleiro se sentou ao seu lado. O insuportável cheiro de jasmim dele, chegou as suas narinas e o cavaleiro de ouro controlou-se para não fazer uma careta.

Não respondeu ao cumprimento e nem se voltou em sua direção, preferindo ignorá-lo totalmente.

Misty sorriu com a atitude até infantil do _homem mais próximo de Deus_ e desviou o olhar na mesma direção que ele.

— Você não vai falar com ele? — perguntou.

— E por que isso o interessa? — volveu Shaka frio e superior; sua voz deixava claro ao outro cavaleiro, que eles não eram iguais e que o libriano deveria prestar-lhe a reverência devida.

O mais jovem voltou a sorrir. O que o indiano não sabia era que estava ao lado de alguém arrogante e orgulhoso e que, assim como o cavaleiro de ouro, nunca se daria por vencido.

— Porque se você não for, vou eu... — respondeu calmamente.

Shaka riu com ironia e desprezo o que irritou um pouco o francês, mas ele não deixou notar.

— Você pode parar com o teatro, rapazinho. O Afrodite me contou que você saiu com o Fênix a pedido dele, e se ele pediu também para que viesse me provocar, está perdendo seu tempo.

— Ora, Shaka de Virgem... — Misty pronunciou as palavras bem devagar e com bastante ironia — _O homem mais próximo de Deus_, _sagrado do céu ao inferno e do inferno ao céu..._ — suspirou vendo que embora permanecesse estático o virginiano corava — Tão tolinho quando apaixonado!

— Mais uma gracinha e eu o desafio para uma luta na arena, Misty de Lagarto... — falou friamente — Não deixe que minha alcunha de iluminado o engane; há duas coisas que não tolero num cavaleiro, imprudência e desrespeito. E há outra coisa que você deveria saber, eu não tenho nenhuma piedade pelos meus oponentes, mesmo que ele seja outro cavaleiro de Athena.

Misty engoliu em seco, mas sorriu:

— Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lutar com você, Shaka, mesmo porque, sei que não teria chances contra o cosmo mais poderoso dentre os cavaleiros de ouro... — sibilou o libriano — Mas, será que você é tão arrogante e cego a ponto de não enxergar que... eu posso realmente gostar do Ikki? Que apesar de tudo ter começado com um pedido do meu amigo Afrodite, eu realmente me encantei por aquele leonino difícil, mas adorável? Não, deixe-me adivinhar; você só consegue ver virtudes em si mesmo, não é? Afinal, ninguém aqui é... sagrado além de você, não é isso?

Se existiu um momento em sua vida que Shaka precisou utilizar de todo o seu aprendizado budista para não matar alguém foi aquele; as palavras doeram como agulhas na pele, mas ele não demonstraria jamais.

— Não me importo com o que pensa a meu respeito, Misty de Lagarto. Mas, já que insiste em me provocar, direi uma coisa...

O virginiano só nesse momento virou-se para o cavaleiro de prata e abriu os olhos onde brilhavam ironia e desprezo:

— Em seu lugar, eu não insistiria com alguém que trocasse meu nome na cama... isso é muito humilhante...

Misty ruborizou e deixou escapar um risinho nervoso. Estava com o ego ferido e, por isso mesmo, não sairia daquela discussão com a cabeça baixa.

— Então somos diferentes nesse sentindo, Shaka de Virgem... — encarou o outro louro dentro dos olhos — Eu adoro desafios e, nesse caso, meu maior desafio, será fazê-lo esquecer você.

O mais jovem começou a descer os degraus da arquibancada em direção a Fênix que já havia dispensado o irmão, e enrolava as ataduras nos punhos para começar o treino.

Shaka teve vontade de explodir todo aquele local, mas conteve-se; precisava ser paciente para consertar seus próprios erros.

Misty se aproximou do leonino que lhe sorriu.

— Belo e perfumado como sempre... — disse Ikki que já havia presenciado o encontro dos dois louros, embora, não pudesse ouvir o que eles conversavam; achava melhor não saber.

— Não posso negar minha vaidade. — sorriu o libriano — Mas, soube que teve problemas por minha causa?

— Não, não foi por sua causa, meus problemas com o Shaka só tem um culpado, ele.

O louro baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Ele é um homem de sorte... pena que não saiba.

Ikki riu e segurou o queixo dele, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— Não, Misty, sorte terá quem ganhar o seu coração.

— Não...! — riu o libriano sem jeito — Eu sou terrível, Ikki de Fênix, um rapazinho impertinente com uma vaidade de pavão, definitivamente não sou um bom companheiro!

— Você tem uma visão equivocada sobre si mesmo. — disse Ikki — Mas, eu tenho certeza que isso vai mudar quando se apaixonar de verdade...

— Eu já me apaixonei... — confessou o rapaz — Bem, mas...

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha, percebia certa mágoa no louro.

— O que houve?

— Nada demais, uma briga e um rompimento traumático, só isso e prefiro falar sobre nós dois... — sorriu — Quando sairemos novamente?

— Dado a derrocada da nossa primeira noite, não pensei que você quisesse outra dose...

— Eu sou um homem obstinado, Ikki de Fênix, não desisto fácil do que quero, além do mais, mesmo com aquele _probleminha_, ela foi muito prazerosa.

O leonino engoliu em seco, mesmo sem querer, as palavras do libriano pareceram uma crítica as suas próprias ações, será que estava desistindo muito fácil?

— Misty... sinceramente, eu não acho que você mereça isso, você merece mais que alguém como eu...

— Ikki, não se preocupe comigo, eu sou adulto e só estaremos nos divertindo, certo? Nada sério...

O cavaleiro de prata enlaçou o pescoço do cavaleiro de bronze e deu-lhe um suave beijo.

Instintivamente os olhos índigos de Ikki se encontraram com os azul céu de Shaka e mesmo a certa distância, ele pode notar que os do indiano, faiscaram e que seu rosto empalideceu.

— Ficarei observando você treinar, da arquibancada. — disse Misty ao se afastar, com um meio sorriso.

— Você não quer treinar também?

— Não, não preciso! — sorriu o louro e se afastou.

Ikki balançou a cabeça: "_Zeus, como eles se parecem! Dois metidos!_" pensou divertido, embora seu coração batesse mais forte com a presença do virginiano e se perguntasse por que ele estaria ali?

Claro, que era por sua causa, não havia outra justificativa, mas aquilo o intrigava. Porque não imaginava que alguém tão auto-suficiente como o defensor da sexta casa, se abalaria até a arena apenas para vê-lo, será que ele se arrependera? Não, melhor não pensar.

Foi para o centro a procura de um adversário e observou pasmado quando o louro desceu velozmente os degraus que os separavam e se prostrou a sua frente.

Não só Ikki como os outros cavaleiros ficaram aturdidos, olhando para o virginiano.

— Shaka...? — indagou mirando os olhos frios a sua frente.

— Você quer treinar, Fênix? Estou disposto a ajudá-lo. — sua voz foi cortante e Ikki engoliu em seco, não estava com paciência para uma cena com o louro, mas também ponderava que não era dele, querer fazer cenas.

— Sério? Acho melhor não, eu posso sujar essa sua bata tão branquinha! — provocou com um sorriso irônico.

Shaka correspondeu o sorriso e sem nenhum embaraço livrou-se da bata, deixando que seus cabelos escorregassem por seu dorso nu.

Ikki emudeceu e pareceu que a arena inteira junto com ele.

Os demais cavaleiros desistiram de treinar e começaram a prestar atenção aos dois.

— Se era isso que o incomodava, Fênix... Ou estaria com receio de me enfrentar? Fique tranqüilo, será um treino amigável, eu sei que se usasse meu cosmo o despedaçaria.

As palavras ditas de forma tão desdenhosas, enfureceram Ikki e o indiano sabia disso. Por esse motivo, escolheu cuidadosamente o que dizer; estava ferido pelo beijo presenciado e queria ferir também; vingança pura e simples.

— Certo, Shaka de Virgem, vamos treinar juntos; agora, lhe previno que sem o seu cosmo, você não é páreo para mim...

Shaka riu.

— Veremos...garoto...

Os dois se colocaram em posição de combate e Shaka foi o primeiro a atacar com um muro tão veloz que por pouco não acertou o leonino bem no meio da cara. Ikki girou o corpo e revidou com uma cotovelada que o louro deteve com a palma da mão, sendo arrastado pra trás pela força do impacto.

Não, realmente Fênix não era um adversário qualquer, mesmo sem se utilizar de seus poderes de cavaleiro.

Os golpes eram controlados, nenhum deles queria usar força desnecessária e isso dava liberdade para provocações que não caberiam numa batalha.

Ikki, mais ainda que o indiano, não queria uma luta de verdade. Por isso, evitava os golpes dele e se mantinha apenas na defensiva.

— Como já havia dito antes... — provocou o virginiano — Você ainda parece um macaco nas mãos de Buda, Ikki de Fênix!

— Sério? Já me imaginei como tudo nessa vida, menos um macaco! — falou evitando um golpe do pé de Shaka que pretendia acertá-lo no peito.

O louro golpeou com o punho novamente e dessa vez, este foi seguro pela mão do moreno que o puxou, jogando-o para o outro lado e nessa passagem aproveitou para dar-lhe um sonoro tapa no traseiro; fazendo a arena inteira gargalhar e o virginiano arregalar os olhos, chocado.

— Fênix, mais uma gracinha dessas...

— Sem o seu cosmo, você tem que estar pronto para um possível assédio em combate... — provocou Ikki piscando e os outros cavaleiros rolavam de rir.

— Eu nunca lutarei de verdade sem elevar meu cosmo, ora seu...! — grunhiu o virginiano, voltando a atacá-lo, Ikki soltou pra trás, impedindo que o punho dele acertasse sua barriga.

— Ficou nervoso, calma meu louro! — voltou a provocar, vendo que estava abusando da paciência do budista. Ele tentava manter-se calmo, mas seu semblante já estava carregado pela raiva.

Shaka se lançou novamente contra Ikki que se esquivou e suas unhas passaram de raspão pelo peito dele, rasgando parcialmente a túnica que o leonino vestia.

O louro sorriu com ironia.

— Se estivéssemos duelando de fato, eu arrancaria seu coração! — falou voltando a golpear, mas dessa vez, Fênix segurou-lhe o punho e rodou seu corpo, dando-lhe uma chave de pescoço e sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

— Você já fez isso, louro, o arrancou e depois pisou! — o empurrou para longe de si e Shaka olhou-o numa mistura de frustração e raiva.

— Isso não parece tê-lo abalado, já que você se recuperou tão rápido! — respondeu o protetor da sexta casa, enquanto se defendia dos punhos dele com os antebraços — Você só me deu a certeza de que estava certo o tempo todo!

— Ah, você sempre julgado tudo que vê! — esbravejou e dessa vez, seu punho esquerdo conseguiu furar a defesa do indiano e ele acabou caindo, com a boca sangrando.

Shaka não soube como recebeu o golpe, por que sua mente apenas vagava pelas palavras do leonino. Só percebeu que foi atingido ao ouvir as exclamações dos "espectadores" e sentir o gosto do sangue na boca.

— Shaka... eu... — Ikki tentou falar mas o virginiano não deixou, com um salto se pôs de pé, limpando o sangue com as costas das mãos.

— Vamos continuar, eu me desconcentrei!

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e se colocou em posição novamente, não sabia onde o louro queria chegar, mas deixaria acontecer.

Shaka avançava e ele só se defendia e isso estava deixando o indiano furioso.

— Fênix, você disse que queria treinar! — bradou zangado.

— Queria sim, mas não contra você! — falou defendendo o abdômen de um chute certeiro.

— Qual o problema de treinar contra mim? — perguntou atacando com mais violência. Projetando a perna contra o queixo do moreno que se defendeu com os dois braços e foi arremessado para trás, seus pés deslizando sobre a arena; tão forte foi a força do impacto.

— Eu não quero ferir seu rostinho, amor! — provocou lançando-lhe um beijo o que causou mais gargalhadas dos outros cavaleiros, e fez o louro ruborizar até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Você me machucar? Não seja ridículo! — Shaka o atacou de verdade dessa vez, correndo em sua direção e atingindo-o bem no meio do queixo.

Como numa partida de futebol, os outros cavaleiros levantaram enquanto Ikki caia no chão.

O indiano nada fez, ele era um cavaleiro, não morreria por causa de um soco.

Deu as costas para o oponente.

— Acho que por hoje chega. — disse caminhando para fora da arena.

Ikki se ergueu do chão e correu até ele em algo que beirava a velocidade da luz. Segurou o braço do louro que tomado pela surpresa acabou caindo junto com ele no chão.

— Você pensa que vai embora e me deixar com esse soco na cara? — perguntou furioso, prendendo o indiano no chão com o braço contra seu pescoço.

— Isso foi um treino, você abriu a guarda e recebeu o golpe! — tornou Shaka também irritado — Se quiser um duelo de verdade...

Não completou a frase mais uma vez, seus lábios foram impedidos pelos lábios do leonino. O gosto do sangue era trocado naquilo que não era uma carícia, era uma punição.

Os observadores aplaudiram e assoviaram; deixando o indiano com tanto ódio, que ele se esforçou como nunca para não utilizar seus poderes.

— Solte-me agora seu moleque! — grunhiu se livrando dos lábios carnudos que o sufocava — Você disse que não faria mais isso!

— Não, eu disse que não voltaria ao seu templo, nesse caso, você veio atrás de mim!

Shaka o empurrou, erguendo-se do chão, a raiva era tanta que ele esqueceu completamente que queria ser perdoado; só possuía uma vontade naquele momento, matar Ikki de Fênix.

Sacudiu a roupa empoeirada e pegou a bata no chão, vestindo-a. Seus olhos dessa vez cruzaram com os de Misty e, se ele pudesse, mandaria um golpe que partisse o cavaleiro ao meio, mas nada fez, teria que recuperar a razão, antes que fizesse alguma loucura.

Tinha consciência de que era o culpado, ele procurara aquilo e não poderia eximir-se dessa responsabilidade.

Ikki se ergueu do chão e ele pode ver o estrago que seu golpe causou. Seu maxilar estava inchado e os lábios partidos, assim como os seus.

Estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dele, mas desistiu no meio do caminho.

— Procure Aiolia e ele dará um jeito nesse ferimento... — disse e se virou, andando em direção a sua casa.

Ikki o observou partir enquanto massageava o queixo.

— Veio aqui só para me bater e fugir? — perguntou e o indiano parou e se voltou para ele o encarando.

— Na verdade, eu vim para me certificar de uma coisa; nós dois nunca daríamos certo, somos opostos!

— Concordo com você, nunca daria certo, mas não porque somos opostos e sim, porque você é medroso demais para admitir que me ama!

Shaka olhou ao redor onde todos os cavaleiros e não só Ikki esperava o que diria. Percebeu que aquilo realmente se transformara numa guerra.

— Talvez, seja isso... — sussurrou e deixou a arena.

Assim que o indiano saiu os outros cavaleiros voltaram suas atividades, chamando os aprendizes e retomando os treinamentos, Ikki ficou pensativo acariciando o queixo dolorido.

Balançou a cabeça, definitivamente, não correria atrás do indiano, agora era a vez dele de se fazer de difícil.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka voltou para o seu templo, sentindo-se péssimo, então foi pra aquilo que foi atrás dele na arena? Para presenciar uma cena daquela com o tal cavaleiro de lagarto? E o pior, foi a cena que fez, como pode descer tanto por causa dele?

Tentava se convencer de que estava errado, que agora era a vez de exercitar a humildade tanto pregada em sua religião, mas não conseguia, era fraco, era orgulhoso demais.

Entrou no quarto e se olhou no imenso espelho. Começou a rir com a imagem que aparecia, um garoto louro, sujo, cheio de escoriações e cujos lábios sangravam.

Era isso, um garoto, não podia negar e cada vez se comportava mais como tal, o que acontecia com ele? Por que não conseguia nunca realizar seus planos? Por que Ikki conseguia fazer todas as suas ações se tornarem imprevisíveis?

— "Ah, garoto irritante, e eu fui para lhe pedir desculpas!" — disse pra si, jogando-se embaixo do chuveiro, começando a passar o sabonete pelo corpo vigorosamente. Lembrava-se dos olhares e dos risos dos demais cavaleiros e corava, perguntando-se como foi capaz de se expor daquele jeito?

— "Nunca mais serei respeitado e a culpa é toda sua, Ikki de Fênix, maldito cavaleiro de bronze!" — berrava sozinho.

Terminou o banho e jogou-se na cama, após enxugar-se, queria dormir. Nada dera certo e ele não sabia mais o que fazer para reconquistar aquele garoto e nem sabia se queria realmente reconquistá-lo.

Na verdade, não sabia de mais nada, queria ser ele a deixar o santuário para fugir de tudo, do amor, da vergonha e da frustração de não tê-lo ao seu lado, naquela cama.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Milo e Afrodite conversavam com Misty na casa de peixes, Afrodite, que não estava na arena no momento da confusão, se lastimava por isso e pedia informações mais "apimentadas" ao cavaleiro de prata.

— Então, tudo aconteceu mais uma vez por sua causa, Misty? — riu o pisciano — Você sabe mesmo como agradar um amigo!

O francês sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Vocês estão enganados sobre minhas intenções... — disse corando um pouco — Eu não tenho interesse nenhum em ajudar o Shaka, na verdade eu nem gosto dele...

Milo e Afrodite se entreolharam confusos e o rapaz continuou:

— Será que não passa pela cabeça de vocês que eu possa estar gostando do Fênix?

— Não! — disseram ao mesmo tempo os dois cavaleiros de ouro.

— Mas, é melhor que pensem nisso, e mais; eu não saí com ele apenas por que você me pediu, Dite. Eu tenho um nome a zelar; saí com ele porque o considero realmente um homem interessante e se aquele monge não enxerga isso, é porque é um idiota.

— Misty, isso... isso não deveria acontecer... — gaguejou Afrodite.

— Eu não disse que estou apaixonado por ele, só disse que o considero interessante. Mas, não se preocupe, eu também sei quando devo sair de campo, e essa hora chegou. Depois de hoje, percebi que não tenho chance alguma.

Ele se ergueu do sofá, sob os olhares estarrecido dos dois cavaleiros de ouro.

— Agora preciso ir, nos vemos amanhã na festa. — Misty saiu e Afrodite e Milo soltaram suspiros aliviados, ao menos, o libriano não tentaria nada. Era o que eles pensavam.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

— "_Eu não sei como alguém pode preferir ir pra casa sozinho, e chorar sozinho, quando pode ter alguém que o ama ao seu lado..."_

— "_Mas, seria justo arrastar alguém para um mundo de ilusões, quando você sabe que tudo é efêmero nessa vida?"_

— "_A vida é efêmera, meu caro Shaka, e tudo como ela se transforma, talvez, o amor que agora você julgue um erro, amanhã seja o único conforto quando a batalha chegar..."_

Shaka acordou sobressaltado, estava sonhando, aquilo não poderia ser uma conversa real com seu mestre, não, ele não lhe diria aquilo depois do que ocorreu, não, era um sonho.

— "_Shaka, eu preciso de você, preciso que venha agora_!"

A voz da deusa falou em seus pensamentos e ele se perguntou o que teria acontecido para que ela o chamasse naquele horário, já era muito tarde.

Vestiu-se curioso e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu templo, tudo estava tão escuro que ele pensou que estava tendo uma alucinação.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

— Fiz o que vocês pediram, posso dormir agora? — perguntou Saori para Milo e Afrodite.

— Sim, cuidamos do resto e obrigado, Athena... — falou Milo.

— O que vocês estão aprontando, hein?

— Uma boa causa, tenha certeza! — sorriu Afrodite e a deusa olhou desconfiada, mas depois de tudo, achou melhor não perguntar demais.

Cometera alguns equívocos e não queria cometer novos, então quanto menos soubesse sobre os planos dos dois cavaleiros melhor.

Resolveu voltar para sua cama.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka chegou ao décimo terceiro templo onde achou que encontraria a deusa, mas esse estava totalmente escuro. Então viu as tochas que iluminavam parcamente o jardim e pensou que era lá que ela deveria estar, mesmo sem sentir cosmo algum.

Entrou no perfumado local, perfumado até demais por um perfume de rosas e se sentou ao lado da fonte, quando percebeu um vulto se aproximar. Estava escuro, mas percebia claramente que não era a deusa, era...

— Ikki??? — ele quase gritou quando percebeu o cosmo do cavaleiro de bronze.

— Shaka, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou o mais jovem.

— A deusa... ela... — interrompeu-se e olhou na penumbra, os olhos escuros do leonino — Isso foi uma armadilha?

— Armadilha? Do que você está falando?

— A deusa me disse que queria falar comigo!

— Ela me disse a mesma coisa!

O indiano lembrou-se da conversa anterior com Saori; ela sabia dos seus sentimentos.

— Era o que faltava, até Athena dando uma de cupido! — reclamou o louro e Ikki cruzou os braços se recostando numa coluna.

— E então, o que vamos fazer?

— Quê? — Shaka não entendeu a pergunta e recuou instintivamente quando o moreno começou a se aproximar.

— O que você foi fazer na arena hoje, louro?

— Nada que tenha alguma importância agora... — disse de má vontade.

— Por que fala isso? Mudou de idéia sobre alguma coisa que tinha a me dizer?

Ele chegou bem perto, mas Shaka não recuou.

— Eu diria coisas que não devo dizer mais, eu sei que... eu sei que você voltou a sair com o Misty, Ikki, então acredito que não há nada a se falar, mesmo se...

O leonino ergueu-lhe o queixo.

— Continue...

Shaka afastou-lhe a mão delicadamente.

— Mesmo se fosse para dizer que... que eu estava errado...

— Você acha que não tem mais importância? Então o que há de importante nessa vida, Shaka de Virgem? O que há de importante além do que sentimos? Para quê lutamos então, se temos que abrir mão do que sentimos de melhor; por causa dessas mesmas batalhas?

— Eu sou um tolo, Ikki... — ele sussurrou — Não é a primeira vez que fujo...

O leonino segurou-lhe o queixo e pode ver as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto, olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele.

— Eu compreendo que sinta medo, você acha que eu não sinto? Eu também já sofri, Shaka, e muito; não é só você que tem medo de sofrer novamente...

O indiano voltou a baixar a cabeça.

— Ikki, me perdoe...

Fênix não respondeu, apenas o abraçou e deixou que ele chorasse em seu ombro, enquanto beijava-lhe os cabelos.

— Quando é que você vai acreditar que eu não vou machucá-lo? Eu amo você, Shaka...

— Eu também te amo, mas, não posso...

— Não falemos de nada Shaka. Dei-me só essa noite...

— Só essa noite? — os olhos azuis se cravaram nele.

— Amanhã será meu último dia no santuário. Depois eu vou embora e estará tudo acabado entre nós dois, eu juro, eu não voltarei.

Shaka estremeceu com as palavras dele mesmo sem querer.

— N...não voltará por minha causa?

— Sim, eu não quero mais isso, você tem razão, nunca daríamos certo, mas agora... quero me despedir de você... — disse e o beijou, saboreando o gosto dos lábios do indiano, sugando com paixão; despedindo-se.

Shaka não pode evitar as lágrimas, pensar que nunca mais o veria o atormentava como nunca pensou que faria. Entretanto, era forte o suficiente para aceitar o desejo do mais jovem e sabia que tinha abusado ao limite da paciência e do amor dele.

Ele tinha o direito de desistir, essa era a verdade, Ikki estava desistindo dele como sempre ameaçou fazer e voltava atrás.

Agora não, pelo seu tom de voz, o indiano sabia que ele estava determinado.

Afastou-se ofegante, para mirar-lhe os olhos.

— Sim, Ikki, eu darei uma noite inesquecível, você vai se lembrar de mim, mesmo que nunca mais voltemos a nos ver...

Voltaram a se beijar, intensos, desesperados, uma despedida; da mesma forma se amaram, certos que não mais se veriam e querendo guardar a lembrança, a essência e o cheiro do outro, dentro de si.

Ikki acordou com os primeiros raios do sol batendo em seu rosto e o sussurrar da fonte do jardim do décimo terceiro templo, sentou-se e tratou de se vestir, imaginando o que a deusa e o grande mestre pensariam se soubesse o que andou fazendo ali. Procurou por Shaka ao seu lado, ele não estava, mas já esperava por isso.

Enxergou uma rosa perto de si e a pegou, vendo que havia algo escrito delicadamente em suas pétalas.

"Amar-te-ei pra sempre, adeus..."

Fechou os olhos para evitar lágrimas e havia muito tempo que lágrimas não se derramavam de seus olhos. Respeitaria o desejo do indiano, se era aquilo que ele queria, se a única maneira dele ficar em paz era estar longe dele; não mais atormentaria seu coração. Dessa vez cumpriria o prometido, por mais que aquilo fosse doloroso.

Já amara uma vez e perdera quem amava, agora talvez, fosse melhor que não ficassem juntos; talvez, fossa a única chance de preservar aquele sentimento forte.

Um dia, a ferida cicatrizaria e, embora agora doesse demais, ele respeitaria a vontade do outro. Ele teria que respeitar e dizer definitivamente, adeus a Shaka.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka chegou ao seu templo e se deixou cair na cama. Não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, seu estado era letárgico, sem alegria e nem tristeza, parecia ainda não acreditar que ele fosse embora; que ele estivesse o abandonando; que ele estivesse desistindo dele.

Não, não queria acreditar, queria gritar para que ele ficasse, mas era incapaz, e sabia que o outro só faria isso se ele pedisse, como Ikki já havia dito, seria necessário que implorasse e isso ele não sabia fazer; tentara, mas só conseguira piorar as coisas e agora, precisava assistir impassível o seu amor partir.

ooooooOOOoooooooOOOooooo

Saori e o grande mestre conversavam sobre o suposto perigo, uma cosmo energia muito forte que seguia na direção do santuário.

— Atena, quem mandaremos para essa região? É o lugar mais inóspito dos que escolhemos, e além do mais, é de lá que sentimos o cosmo mais forte.

— Mandarei o Shura. Acho que ele dará conta de um inimigo mais poderoso.

— E quanto aos treinamentos?

— Os cavaleiros de bronze e prata ficam encarregados disso, além do mais, Milo irá a ilha de Millo cuidar disso também.

— E o Kanon?

— Irá ao reino dos mares, avisar aos marinas...

— Justo ele? — espantou-se o mestre — Eles o consideram um traidor.

— É uma boa oportunidade de mudarem o que pensam a respeito dele. Precisamos de todos, mestre.

— Sim, compreendo.

— E quanto aos cavaleiros de bronze que estão no Japão?

— Continuarão lá por enquanto, ao menos, até que a ameaça se confirme.

O mestre mais uma vez assentiu com a cabeça por trás da máscara.

Dohko estava cansado de ter que usar aqueles trajes e não via a hora de ir descansar. Por mais que tentasse não conseguira fazer a jovem deusa mudar de idéia e começava a perceber que talvez, ela tivesse realmente razão.

— Depois da partida deles, reunirei do demais...

— Sim, mestre.

— Atena, há uma festa de despedida hoje...

— Sim, eu sei...

— Você não vai?

A deusa sorriu sem jeito.

— Não fui convidada, meus cavaleiros estão aborrecidos comigo.

O mestre riu.

— Isso passa...

— Eu sei, mas o senhor deveria ir, uma festa organizada por Milo e Afrodite com certeza será divertida.

— Estou muito velho para essas coisas... — riu Dohko e a deusa se despediu, voltando para os seus aposentos.

Suspirou:

— Só haveria uma pessoa que me alegraria a ponto de ir para uma festa e essa pessoa não está aqui...

oooooooOOOooooooOOOooooo

Ikki terminava de arrumar sua mochila sob o olhar curioso do irmão que se desviava dele apenas para se cravar na rosa branca sobre a cama.

— Você não vai a festa, irmão? — perguntou Shun, sondando.

— Não tenho nada para comemorar, Shun. — respondeu de mau humor e o mais novo baixou a cabeça.

— Eu gostaria que fosse...

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ficar presenciando os seus _amassos_ com o pato... — falou ríspido.

— Ah, Ikki, você está tão mal humorado, não tenho culpa do Shaka ter lhe dado um fora! — explodiu o mais jovem e automaticamente empalideceu com o olhar maligno que o irmão lhe lançou.

— Desculpa, Ikki...

— Shun, por que não cala essa boca e me deixa em paz?!

— Você gosta dele...? — perguntou o rapaz de cabelos esmeraldinos e o irmão respirou fundo.

— O que isso lhe interessa, hein, Shun? Cuida da tua vida que a minha está péssima e não estou a fim de conversa!

— Tudo bem... — deu de ombros Andrômeda e caminhou para a saída, vencido.

— Shun... — parou ao escutar a voz do irmão, se virou e viu que ele sorria com o canto dos lábios — Obrigado por se preocupar.

O virginiano sorriu e saiu, sabia que o irmão preferia ficar sozinho em momentos como aquele.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka remexia em alguns papéis antigos dentro de uma caixa. Não sabia exatamente por que teve vontade de mexer naquilo. Foram longos anos sem se preocupar, sem se lembrar daqueles dias da infância, então, por que agora?

Guardou tudo novamente. Sentia um buraco em sua alma e tentava se acostumar com ele, pois parecia que ele jamais o abandonaria.

Sentiu o cosmo de Mu e saiu do quarto. O ariano estava parado na sua sala e o olhava meio constrangido.

— Vim pedir desculpa por tocar naquele assunto...

— Tudo bem... — respondeu o louro com tristeza — Você quer um chá? Acabei de fazer.

— Aceito, mas podemos tomá-lo no jardim, eu gostaria mesmo de conversar com você...

— Ah, meu amigo, eu não tenho nenhuma condição de conversar nesse momento. Confesso que estou emocionalmente arrasado com toda essa história...

— Eu sei, Shaka, por isso mesmo é que seria bom, falarmos de vez, certas coisas que nunca foram ditas...

O indiano abriu os olhos e encarou os verdes do amigo.

— Mu, não me peça isso hoje, hoje não, eu não tenho forças para isso; na verdade esse passado estava enterrado e gostaria que permanecesse...por favor...

— Tudo bem, então eu fico somente com o chá, certo? — sorriu amigavelmente o ariano e o louro assentiu com a cabeça, saindo e voltando em seguida com uma bandeja com o chá.

Foram para o jardim da casa de virgem de onde se podia ver o mediterrâneo se derramando sobre a Grécia.

— Ah, mesmo você não querendo saber, o Ikki vai embora hoje.

Shaka baixou a cabeça.

— Eu sei, passamos a noite juntos...

— E você vai permitir?

O indiano não devolveu o olhar inquisidor do amigo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa além daquela cena deplorável na arena, Shaka? — insistiu o ariano.

— Sim, Mu... eu confessei que o amo, mas... ele desistiu de mim... e na verdade, isso é até bom, porque eu não poderia mesmo...

Mu bebericou o chá com um meio sorriso incrédulo:

— Shaka, eu me recuso mesmo a perguntar por que, já que sei que não há nenhum motivo, além da sua velha incapacidade de descer do seu pedestal.

— Não é isso...

— Naquela manhã no refeitório, eu percebi que o que te incomodava não era o fato de ser como qualquer pessoa. Era o medo de enfrentar os riscos de um relacionamento, estou certo?

— Sim... — sussurrou, não havia como fugir e nem como negar.

— Depois, você viu o Ikki com o Misty e enlouqueceu com a possibilidade de está sendo traído e como seu ciúme é devastador, você achou melhor terminar tudo e usar isso como desculpa; ao invés de encarar uma relação que poderia sim, claro! Como outra relação qualquer, trazer sofrimento...

— Sim, sim, você está certo, Mu! Eu sou assim, estou em fuga há muito tempo... — falou Shaka resignado — Mas, o que posso fazer? eu não sei ser diferente! Eu sou tudo que um discípulo de meu mestre não deve ser!

O indiano escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e Áries bebericou o chá com um meio sorriso.

— Também não precisa exagerar... deve ter alguma qualidade em você... deixe-me ver... você é bonito, Shaka!

O indiano riu e o amigo continuou:

— É sábio, é um ótimo cavaleiro e um amigo leal também. Acho que tem chance do Fênix o suportar. Seu único problema é que perde a cabeça quando o assunto é ele.

— Eu não deveria perder a cabeça nunca, Mu... — ele mirou o amigo com um sorriso triste — Ele está indo embora hoje e não vai querer me ouvir. Ele me deu todas as chances e eu não aceitei, agora é tarde... Eu o perdi, Mu...

— Shaka, não desista mais uma vez...

— Ah, Mu, o que posso fazer se todas as vezes que estou perto dele, sempre acabo dizendo exatamente o oposto do que quero?

— Mude isso agora, vá ao alojamento e peça para ele ficar e pare de pensar, por Athena! Pensar nunca lhe ajudou muito, não nessas questões!

Shaka não podia pensar, se pensasse, não faria o que deveria ser feito; pedir para que ele ficasse. Precisava ser impulsivo, louco, como Ikki era, como Milo era, como Afrodite, Shura, Camus, Saga e todos que ousavam amar, numa vida atribulada por batalha, eram.

Precisava enlouquecer de amor.

Deixou o amigo em seu templo e correu em direção ao alojamento. Precisava encontrá-lo, precisava de uma chance de ser feliz. Ser feliz? Será que algum dia fora antes de conhecê-lo? Antes de ter suas noites e dias preenchidos por sua fogosa presença, mesmo que em sonhos e pensamentos?

Entrou correndo no quarto escurecido pelo crepúsculo. Estava vazio, somente a rosa branca sobre a cama.

Caminhou a passos lentos e tomou-a entre as mãos, lendo algo que suas próprias unhas tinha marcado:

"Amar-te-ei pra sempre, adeus..."

Lágrimas aqueceram o rosto do cavaleiro de virgem. Ele havia partido, para sempre...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais**: Oh Sion pra gostar de uns sopapos! Hehehehehe... Tai um capítulo longo, porque, como prometido o próximo será o último.

Chega de enrolar essa fic que inicialmente seria um One-shot, passou para ter só três capítulos, e acabou com sete! Ufa! Sion que enrola! Meu Zeus!

Gente, um dia, eu disse um dia! Explicarei esse medo medonho do Shaka em se apaixonar, em se entregar ao amor. Um dia, hehehehe...

Sei que o nosso querido monge ficou muito "humano" no final da fic, mas, eu gosto de fazer dessas coisas, principalmente quando escrevo sobre paixão, gosto de começar com o personagem bem racional, calmo, seguindo o Canon (porque do Canon a gente só conhece essa parte, nunca vimos uma paixão no Canon, não é? Ao menos não uma declarada) e depois fazê-lo enlouquecer de amor. Eu já tinha feito isso como Shakito em "Amores que Matam" e fiz de novo; eu gosto disso!

_Shaka: Você adora-me ver sofrer, Sion!_

_Sion: Não é bem assim, louro, eu te amo!_

_Shaka: Até me matar, você já matou!_

_Sion: Aquilo foi um erro que nunca mais acontecerá (cora)..._

_Shaka: Eu não esqueci..._

_Sion: Eu te amo louro...acredita!_

_Shaka: (Muxoxo)..._

Gente, fiz de tudo para a leitura não ficar maçante, ser algo bem dinâmico e leve, mas pra uma "enrolada declarada" como eu, é difícil.

Vamos para o último e que Zeus nos proteja!

Obrigada desde já aos reviews deixados.

Alerta: O FFNet está desconfigurando os textos e agora é só rezar para que ele melhore, já fiz de tudo e sem sucesso. Acento some, palavra se transforma. Gente desculpa, mas a culpa é dele.

Beijos a todos!

Sion Neblina


	7. Sou humano e preciso ser amado

**Sou humano e preciso ser amado**

V capítulo

**N/A: **_Capítulo bem fufly, açucarado e não recomendado para diabéticos. Ah, e só pra lembrar, tem Lemon!_

_Tem música no capítulo! Pasíon - __Sarah Brightman_

**Noite do último dia de santuário:**

Todos os cavaleiros estavam na casa de escorpião. Todos, sem exceção, vestiam togas gregas de um ombro só e calçavam sandálias também gregas.

Afrodite organizou uma espécie de reunião filosófica, e deixou tudo de maneira que se acreditasse estar no _período helênico_.

Todos se envolviam com clima da festa; o vinho tinto era servido em taças de prata e servos – homens - serviam frutas e outras iguarias.

- Consegui mesmo o que queria! – disse o pisciano se apoiando na janela, ao lado do namorado – Tudo ficou exatamente como pensei.

- O que você não consegue, Dite? Você conseguiu expulsar até a Deusa da _SUA_ reunião... – disse Shura, contrafeito.

- Isso é uma crítica? – perguntou o cavaleiro de peixes dando de ombros - Ah, sinceramente, bodinho, ninguém aqui _ta_ querendo ver a cara dela, não é?

O capricorniano brincou com a dobra da toga roxa, que escondia seu ombro esquerdo, e experimentou o delicioso vinho que foi escolhido cuidadosamente por Camus; eleito _enólogo_ do santuário.

Afrodite olhou o salão, à procura de Milo, tentando encontrar o amigo em meio a tanta gente.

- Shura, você viu o Milo? – perguntou, porque seus olhos não foram capazes de encontrar o escorpiano.

- Ainda não apareceu, olha a cara do francês... – riu capricórnio do rosto enfadado de Camus que conversava com Saga.

Mu e Aiolia chegaram meia hora depois. Juntos; e os demais torceram o nariz. Parecia que a discrição do casal, salvara-o do destino _cruel,_ e por isso, os outros ficaram enciumados.

— Olá, pombinhos, onde está o amigo de vocês? — perguntou Afrodite, curioso.

Áries e Leão deram de ombro.

— Ele disse que não vem...

— Não vem? — o pisciano quase gritou, chamando a atenção de todos no salão; corou e baixou o tom.

— Qual o problema, Afrodite? — desconfiou Mu.

— É que... bem, Milo e eu... nós precisamos dele aqui, conseguimos o impossível e agora ele não vem?

— Não, Afrodite, impossível é convencê-lo a sair daquela casa, o Shaka é fogo quando quer! — falou o cavaleiro de leão, desanimado.

— Mas... eu prometi para o Milo que ajudaria aquele louro metido! — Afrodite roeu uma das unhas.

— Ajudar? Ajudar como? Pelo que eu saiba, o Ikki foi embora do santuário e se for uma brincadeira, acho melhor parar, porque o Shaka está sofrendo de verdade... — disse Mu, sério.

— Ah, Mu, você me acha tão mau a ponto de brincar com os sentimentos do monge? Confia em mim, tenho certeza que ele ficará mais animado na festa, apesar do frango torrado ter ido embora! — suspirou Afrodite.

Mu analisou o rosto dissimulado do pisciano e depois pensou que realmente ele não seria capaz de tal maldade. Ou seria? Ponderou e resolveu arriscar, ademais, o peixinho com certeza não iria querer brincar com a fúria de Shaka.

— Ah, se tem alguém que consegue tirar aquela mula budista de dentro de sua casa, esse alguém é você, Aiolia. — sorriu Mu.

— Eu? — espantou-se o grego — Você quer me ver num dos seis mundo é Mu? Que maldade!

— É só você dizer pra ele que lhe fará companhia, e tenho certeza que ele vai preferir a festa! — riu o ariano.

— Isso é verdade, eu sempre acabo o irritando! — riu Aiolia — Certo, eu prometo trazê-lo...

— Então, contarei a vocês o que faremos...

E assim, o peixinho passou detalhes do que acontecia para os novos cúmplices.

oooooooOOOoooooooOOOooooooo

Shaka ouvia a música que vinha da casa de escorpião, entediado.

Não conseguia parar de pensar em Ikki, estava emocionalmente arrasado, tentara, ao menos tinha esse consolo; ele tentara, mas foi tarde.

O perdera para seu orgulho, e para sua excessiva preocupação com seus deveres de cavaleiros, deveres de Buda, deveres de Shaka de Virgem o astro inatingível de olhar desdenhoso e coração partido...

Teve vontade de chorar, mas já chorara tudo que podia; agora era o momento de aceitar, de ter a resignação e paciência tão duramente aprendida no seu ardo treinamento; treinamento para deixar de ser humano e se tornar um iluminado...

Contudo, naqueles seis dias, aprendeu que era também um homem, cheio de defeitos e fraquezas, um homem como outro qualquer, que se irava, ficava indeciso, e que amava. Aprendeu que era humano e precisava ser amado antes de tudo, e que isso, independia do seu grau de elevação espiritual.

Era um ser humano e carregava em si, todos os defeitos dessa maravilhosa espécie, mesmo conseguindo sobrepujá-los e elevar-se como faziam os iluminados.

Provavelmente, aquela foi a mais árdua lição aprendida...

Mas, a aceitação também fazia parte do seu aprendizado budista; e agora teria que utilizá-la para agüentar a dor, e suportá-la com sua calma tão característica.

— Shaka! — a voz de Aiolia o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Suspirou; tudo que não precisava, era aquele leão barulhento, naquele momento.

O amigo o encontrou sentado perto de uma janela, e Shaka olhou pra ele, surpreso.

O leonino usava uma toga amarela curta de um ombro só, e tinha uma coroa de louro dourada sobre os cabelos, estava muito bonito.

- O que significa isso? Não sabia que era uma festa a fantasia, Aiolia! – riu o indiano.

- Idéias do Dite, disse que é uma reunião helênica, ao menos foi assim que ele chamou, e aqui estão a sua toga e sua coroa...

- Minha? Você está louco se acha que eu vou a essa orgia, sei muito bem como todos devem estar nesse momento, bêbados e pelados!

- Ah, Shaka! Deixa de ser chato, ninguém está pelado não, pelo menos ainda não! – riu Aiolia.

- Aiolia, não!

- Shaka meu amigão, se você não for, eu também não vou, ficarei aqui com você a noite toda! Não vou deixá-lo sozinho!

Shaka abriu os olhos azuis, pasmado. Faria qualquer coisa, mas uma noite com Aiolia que não parava a boca um só momento e que tinha imenso prazer em tirá-lo do sério, não! Ele não suportaria, não no estado em que estava. Faria a vontade do amigo, iria à festa e aproveitaria a primeira distração dele para fugir de volta pra casa. Sua vontade era se trancar e nunca mais sair do seu templo.

— Ah, Shaka! Que direto você deu na cara do Fênix, hein? — comentou Aiolia — Ficou feio, sabia?

— Ele procurou você?

— Sim, ao contrário estaria com o queixo deslocado, que romance animal o de vocês!

— Aiolia, cala a boca, me dá isso! — Ergue-se e puxou o pacote das mãos do amigo, lhe lançando um olhar homicida — E sem comentários sobre o... sobre ele, por Buda!

— _Tá_ legal, você é bem chatinho!

Shaka seguiu para o seu quarto e trocou-se rapidamente; saiu sob o olhar extasiado do amigo.

- Shaka, como você está lindo! – exclamou o leão, estupefato e depois se aproximou dele – Pena que essa coroa é dourada, não fica muito visível...

- Ah, só o Afrodite mesmo pra pensar nessas coisas! – riu o indiano, aborrecido – Vamos logo, Aiolia, antes que eu desista!

- Você é muito implicante! – reclamou o leonino seguindo o amigo rumo à casa de escorpião**.**

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Quando Aiolia e Shaka entraram no salão, mais uma vez o virginiano despertou olhares. Sua beleza já conhecida estava ofuscante, na curta toga branca. Além disso, era raro sua participação em tais eventos.

Ele ficou sem jeito diante de tantos olhares, por que dessa vez, estava em trajes mínimos e não em suas habituais batas e caças bem comportadas, ou mesmo os longos sáris.

- Shaka, seja bem vindo! – ele olhou para o lado e deu de cara com o luminoso sorriso de Mu. O amigo vestia uma toga lilás como seus cabelos e também levava a coroa de louro na cabeça.

- O seu namorado me infernizou, ao contrário não estaria aqui. – resmungou mais uma vez, e olhou ao redor... Viu vários cavaleiros de prata e os dois cavaleiros de bronze, porém, quem seus olhos ansiavam, ele não encontrou; e ele não entendeu por que procurava, sabia que não o veria; mas aquilo esmagava seu coração.

- Está procurando alguém? – Provocou Aiolia e recebeu o olhar felino do louro.

- Deveria?

- Não sei, ora! – deu de ombro o leonino e pegou o namorado pelo braço – vem, Mu, vamos dançar!

Eles se afastaram e o indiano encostou-se numa parede, totalmente deslocado e sozinho naquele lugar cheio de estranhos.

Era verdade, apesar de conhecer a todos, praticamente, poucos eram seus amigos, e mesmo esses poucos, praticamente se impuseram a ele, caso de Aiolia e Milo.

Os outros, sempre o procuraram para receber conselhos; ouvir os ensinamentos do mais sábio dos cavaleiros, mas amigos eram poucos, e ele nunca se importou; tinha a humanidade para cuidar, exercitar ágape sempre foi sua maior preocupação; amar todos e não se apegar a ninguém; o desapego era a raiz de sua crença.

Então, por que agora, se sentia solitário naquele local cheio de pessoas? Ali estava à humanidade, seus amores, deveria se sentir bem e por que aquele vazio?

— Oi...

— Ah, não! Hoje não e nem aqui, Cavaleiro de Prata! — pediu irritado ao escutar a voz de Misty.

O francês sorriu.

— Só um minuto de sua atenção, _Mestre_ Shaka de Virgem, eu só vim fazer isso... — o rapaz disse e tirou a coroa dourada dos cabelos do virginiano e trocou com a sua prateada — Ficou melhor, o meu cabelo é mais escuro que o seu...

— Eu não entendo sua atitude, rapaz... — disse o discípulo de Buda, encarando o cavaleiro de Lagarto de modo firme — Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer? Porque se não tem...

— Tenho sim, Shaka... — interrompeu Misty — Eu sei que fui insolente e que você se controlou muito para não me matar nos últimos seis dias, mas...

— Mas?

— Eu quis mesmo ajudar você e o Ikki, não queria que cometessem o mesmo erro que cometi por orgulho... Apesar dos meus métodos não terem sido os melhores, eu queria que vocês dois se entendessem, só que...

Shaka continuava prestando atenção ao cavaleiro que ruborizou um pouco.

— No final, acabei achando que você não merecia essa felicidade e... quis ficar com o Ikki pra mim, me desculpe...

O mais jovem baixou a cabeça e isso era muito difícil para alguém vaidoso como ele.

— Você não tem do que se desculpar, cavaleiro, você não teve culpa de nada...

Shaka sorriu sinceramente; como foi capaz de se indispor com Misty? Ele era só um garoto, assim como Ikki era só um garoto; era sua obrigação ter compreendido os sentimentos dos dois; mas estava tão voltado para os próprios sentimentos que não percebeu isso.

— Shaka, não desista do amor! — sorriu Misty recuperando em parte aquele olhar malicioso e a postura altiva — Não vale à pena!

Ele se virou para partir, mas depois se voltou rapidamente surpreendendo o virginiano. Shaka era mais alto e por isso Misty ficou nas pontas dos pés...

O louro indiano mirou-o boquiaberto e estarrecido quando o libriano inclinou-se bem perto do seu rosto e sussurrou:

— Eu admiro a beleza e tenho que concordar que se fosse o Fênix, não deixaria que fugisse de mim, você é lindo...

Disse e grudou seus lábios ao de Virgem que não teve reação nenhuma, além de arregalar os olhos; logo depois afastou os lábios, vendo o rosto corado do cavaleiro de ouro.

— Ah, _o homem mais próximo de Deus_ é tão lindo! – ele se afastou um pouco vendo o cosmo do outro se elevar e tratou de esclarecer:

— Juro que não foi uma provocação, isso foi só um cumprimento sincero...

— Cavaleiro... — Shaka nem sabia o que pensar.

— Como disse, foi só uma saudação a sua beleza, estou indo... não esqueça minhas palavras, lindo Shaka de Virgem!

Misty piscou e se afastou, deixando um Shaka sem entender absolutamente nada; será que os outros cavaleiros estavam enlouquecendo ou seria ele a enlouquecer? Sim, porque no seu normal mataria aquela lagartixa loura abusada.

Balançou a cabeça, ali não era hora e nem local para começar uma batalha. Esperaria mais dois minutos e voltaria para sua casa, dormir era o melhor remédio.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

O libriano se aproximou de Afrodite, rindo.

— Misty, o que você aprontou? — perguntou o guardião da décima segunda casa curioso.

— Eu beijei o Shaka! — riu Misty, muito divertido — E Dite, que boca macia que ele tem! Agora sei por que o Ikki ficou louco por ele... acho que fiquei também...

— Você está brincando com fogo meu amigo! — reclamou Afrodite — Ele poderia fazer pó de você!

— Relaxa Dite, ele não fez, acho que eu bebi demais, nem senti medo de ser arremessado num dos seis mundos, você sabe que ele me odeia!

Afrodite olhou o amigo com um misto de divertimento e pena, Misty estava carente e embora mantivesse aquela pose de _"todo poderoso_" era um garoto sensível e apaixonado.

Aliás, desde que rompera com o namorado e que fora rejeitado por Ikki, andava muito triste, pois, apesar de não estar apaixonado, ser preterido, magoava o ego inflamado do libriano e deixava-o ainda com mais saudades do seu cavaleiro genioso.

— Acho melhor você parar de beber, meu amigo, isso não o trará de volta pra você! — disse Afrodite com carinho.

— E quem disse que eu quero aquele arrogante de volta? Ele acha que o traí, e eu nunca traí aquele imbecil, mas deveria ter feito! — reclamou o lagarto — Por favor, Dite, deixe que me divirta, eu preciso, preciso esquecer tudo essa noite...!

Ele se afastou do pisciano que olhou para os céus se perguntando por que era o único cavaleiro normal daquele santuário? O único que não gostava de crises sentimentais. Quando amava, se entregava e pronto, simples assim. Não entendia por que os outros preferiam complicar tudo.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shaka continuava parado no mesmo lugar, ainda mais triste; o clima romântico da festa era o último golpe nos seus sentimentos tão torturados dentro do peito. Tentava resistir às lágrimas que insistiam em brincar com seus olhos; sádicas, queriam humilhá-lo perante todos.

Observou os companheiros que dançavam no salão. Uma música muito suave tocava, e ele ficou pensando na pessoa que era dona do seu coração, e que poderia nunca mais voltar a ver... A pessoa que ele deixou partir e nem mesmo sabia o motivo.

_Sueñas con un amor  
Puro, sin condición  
Fuerte, eterno como el sol  
Con el que se dibuja una pasión...  
_

_Você sonha com um amor,  
Puro, sem condição  
Forte, eterno como o sol  
Com isto se desenha uma paixão...  
_

_Sueñas con un amor_

_Limpio, con devoción  
Libre, sacar las alas del corazón  
Volar a dónde anida la pasión...  
_

_Você sonha com um amor  
Limpo, com a devoção  
Livre, para extrair as asas do coração  
Voar onde se protege a paixão_...

Tentou afastar os pensamentos, da música; mas seus olhos mantinham-se presos aos casais; a cada demonstração de carinho, a cada afago e sorriso. Estava realmente sonhando, sonhando com um amor, mas, seu amor tinha nome, cheiro e forma...

Observava os olharem apaixonados. Olhares... Desejava ser olhado daquela forma novamente, desejava somente ver aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que o mirava com certa adoração... paixão...

Enxugou os olhos que insistentemente se umedeciam, tentando pensar que não havia remédio algum além de se conformar e preparar-se para a batalha que viria... Batalhas, sempre elas...

_La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad..._

_A paixão parece-se com um vento inquieto  
que se converte em liberdade  
É saber que existe alguém mais que vive  
desejando poder te encontrar  
É viajar sem medo entre as estrelas e  
imensidade  
é atravessar o fogo, caminhar sobre as águas  
Transformar um sonho em realidade..._

Seus olhos úmidos desviaram-se para a entrada da casa de escorpião e seu coração falhou. Quem entrava com o anfitrião era ele... como? Ele não partiu? Por quê? Por que se dissera...?

Assim como falhou, voltou a bater acelerado; não mentiria mais, não conseguiria ficar sem ele, e se Ikki partisse de verdade, o buscaria nem que fosse ao inferno; porque precisava dele, por mais que tentasse negar a si mesmo; o gosto e o cheiro do leonino estavam impregnados em seu corpo e coração e não conseguiria jamais livrar-se deles; faziam parte de sua alma... De alguma maneira ele conseguiu penetrar a couraça que revestia o iluminado e conquistar o território quente e vazio que era seu coração.

Sentia-se sufocar, enquanto observava estático. Shun cumprimentou o irmão que mantinha uma expressão enigmática no rosto...

Ele vestia uma toga curta de um ombro só na cor azul escura e levava, também, a coroa de louro na cabeça, só que a sua era bronze.

O indiano sorriu ao pensar em suas palavras a respeito das togas gregas, ele odiava...

Enxugou os olhos mais uma vez, fugindo da emoção. Entretanto, seu rosto estava pálido e suas mãos geladas, e indo mais longe; nem conseguia se mover.

Estava paralisado como tantas vezes o paralisara em combate; agora era aquele sentimento que vingava o cavaleiro de Fênix, e deixava imóvel o cosmo mais poderoso dentre os cavaleiros de Athena.

_La pasión es és a fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve a toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad..._

_A paixão é essa força imensa  
Que move toda a criação  
É saber que alguém está te esperando  
Além de onde o sol se esconde  
É apagar para sempre de você, a palavra solidão  
São duas almas que unem deste instante até a  
eternidade..._

Os olhos azuis do escorpiano passaram por ele, e Milo piscou indo procurar o _seu _francês. Não demorou muito para dar-lhe um beijo cinematográfico e parecia que todos os casais envolvidos pelo clima da canção começaram beijos e mais beijos e que não parariam tão cedo.

Só nesse momento o leonino desviou a atenção do irmão e seus olhos se encontraram.

_Nunca te faltará  
Alguien en quien confiar  
Un ángel que de la mano te llevará  
A descubrir un mundo de pasión..._

_Nunca te faltará  
Alguém em quem confiar  
Um anjo que te levará pela mão  
A descobrir um mundo da paixão..._

Ele deixou Shun, que voltou para os braços de Hyoga, e caminhou até o virginiano. Era mais forte que ele, estava fascinado, não queria se sentir assim, mas era o que sentia, o queria...

O louro continuava estático, os olhos presos aos dele. Chegou bem perto, notando como ele estava trêmulo.

— Você... não foi embora... — a voz de Shaka saiu fraca por mais que ele tentasse manter o controle.

— Resolvi partir amanhã como todos... — respondeu percebendo que ele tremia — Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui... se soubesse...

— Não viria...? — coração descompassado e mente incapaz de achar algo melhor para dizer.

— Viria da mesma forma, talvez, mais rápido... — Ikki sorriu e Shaka baixou a cabeça, então, ele ergueu-lhe o queixo delicadamente; novamente encarando aqueles dois pedaços de céu.

La pasión, es como un viento inquieto  
Que se convierte en libertad  
Es saber que hay alguien más que vive  
Deseando poderte encontrar  
Es viajar sin miedo entre las estrellas y la inmensidad  
Es atravesar el fuego, caminar sobre las aguas  
Convertir un sueño en realidad...

A paixão parece-se com um vento inquieto  
que se converte em liberdade  
É saber que existe alguém que vive  
Desejando poder te encontrar  
É viajar sem medo entre as estrelas e  
imensidade  
é atravessar o fogo, caminhar sobre as águas  
Transformar um sonho em realidade...

— Eu também, não esperava vê-lo essa noite... na verdade pensei que... nunca mais o veria... – conseguiu falar o louro.

— E o que o fez pensar isso?

— Ah, Ikki... tudo, você não pode me perdoar... — desviou o olhar novamente — E talvez eu mereça realmente que não me perdoe... fui um tolo...

— O quê? Fala mais alto, louro! — provocou.

Shaka suspirou resignado:

— Fui um tolo, um arrogante e um... covarde, quer que eu grite? — perguntou com tristeza.

— Não precisa... — Ikki sorriu e acariciou-lhe o rosto — Eu amo você mesmo assim...

— Então por que me torturou, me fazendo pensar que você foi embora?

— Eu pensei que não quisesse mais me ver...

— E não queria mesmo, mas minha vontade é fraca... — baixou os olhos.

— Isso significa que... ainda mantêm tudo que disse?

Ele ergueu a cabeça abruptamente com olhar assustado:

— Não, eu o procurei ao entardecer, eu... eu me arrependi... de verdade dessa vez... Ikki... e eu te amo... e tudo que fiz foi... por medo de amar...

As lagrimas desceram pelo rosto pálido dele e Ikki teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de confortá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que poderiam ter uma nova chance. Mas... não seria assim tão fácil.

— Eu também te amo, louro... — falou sério e frio — Mas, não agüento mais uma crise de arrependimento de sua parte, por isso eu pergunto: é o que você quer?

Os olhos azuis de Shaka brilhavam mais ainda devido às lágrimas.

— Eu nunca quis tanto algo... — confessou — Eu nunca quis tanto alguém, Ikki... como quero você...

— Eu também te quero muito, meu anjo... — ele o puxou pra si o abraçando.

Imediatamente os outros cavaleiros começaram a aplaudir e assoviar, fazendo ambos corarem. Shaka riu sem jeito e olhou para o leonino:

— Mas... como conseguiram que você vestisse isso?

Ikki sorriu, e o virginiano pensou que nunca mais queria deixar de ver aquele sorriso.

— O palhaço do Milo me infernizou, eu nem mesmo viria a esse circo, se ele não fosse me aborrecer e ele sabe mesmo como aborrecer alguém!

— Engraçado, aconteceu o mesmo comigo... — falou o virginiano e olhou por cima do ombro do moreno; encostados numa parede, sorriam satisfeitos Milo, Afrodite, Mu, Aiolia e Misty.

Balançou a cabeça ruborizando. Aquilo era um complô! Ergueu os olhos novamente e sorriu para o cavaleiro de prata que sorriu de volta e piscou pra ele.

Ikki olhou de um louro para o outro sem nada entender, então, percebeu que os dois ainda eram o centro das atenções.

Segurou o louro pelo pulso.

— Venha comigo...— disse o arrastando para longe do salão.

O virginiano não resistiu, não havia mais porque resistir; perdera; o teste chegara ao final e ele foi sumariamente reprovado.

Sob olhares e sorrisos foi levado para o jardim da casa de escorpião.

Ikki parou e olhou para ele seriamente.

- Shaka, se você quiser sair, saía agora, porque daqui pra frente, não terá mais volta...

_La pasión es ésa fuerza inmensa  
Que mueve toda la creación  
Es saber que alguien te está esperando  
Más allá donde se oculta el sol  
Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad  
De tus lábios escuchar el verbo amar...  
_

_A paixão é essa força imensa  
Que move toda a criação  
É saber que alguém está te esperando  
Além de onde o sol se esconde  
É apagar para sempre de você, a palavra solidão  
De seus lábios escutar o verbo amar..._

— Eu não vou mais fugir... chega... eu quero você, Ikki, quero muito... — sussurrou e o beijou.

Seus lábios procuraram os lábios dele com avidez e paixão...

_Vives con un amor  
Fuerte y sin condición  
Libre y ponerle alas al corazón  
Volar adonde anida la pasión..._

Huuumm...  
La pasión...

_Você vive com um amor  
Forte e sem condição  
Livre para colocar asas no coração  
Voar onde se protege a paixão..._

La Pasion...  
A paixão...

Ainda ouvia a melodia que vinha do salão...

"_Eu nunca mais fugirei de você, Ikki, e nunca mais fugirei da minha paixão, nunca mais..." _pensava enquanto beijava aqueles lábios carnudos que tanto desejava.

Mesmo com a afirmação, Ikki ainda se afastou um pouco dele para mirar seus olhos azuis.

— Shaka, se me mandar embora de novo... juro que teremos uma batalha pior do que nossa última, porque eu não permitirei que fuja de mim...

— Depois o complicado sou eu! — riu o louro — Calma, Ikki de Fênix, já disse, não fugirei, não precisa tantas palavras românticas para me convencer!

— Com você , louro, só sob ameaça mesmo! — disse o moreno voltando a abraçá-lo — Você é um rapazinho muito difícil...

— Não se preocupe, eu não suportaria ficar sem você, já estava me preparando para ir, seja lá onde você estivesse, e trazê-lo de volta nem que fosse arrastado pelos cabelos!

— Ah, me arrastar pelos cabelos? — perguntou divertido.

— É, pelos cabelos sim, e vamos sair daqui. — o indiano disse tomando a mão do moreno e seguindo para a entrada. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar uma barreira de gelo impenetrável a impedir sua passagem.

Os dois cavaleiros se entreolharam.

— Parece que isso foi uma armadilha...— sorriu o moreno.

— Uma armadilha, da qual não tenho nenhuma intenção de escapar.

Beijaram-se novamente, longamente, lábios e línguas se explorando sem pressa. As mãos vacilantes do virginiano percorrendo os braços morenos do cavaleiro de Fênix, enquanto as mãos dele afagavam levemente a pele do seu rosto, dando-lhe a certeza da sua natureza delicada por baixo da rudeza tão constantemente demonstrada. O indiano ergueu um pouco a cabeça, dando espaço para a exploração dos lábios quentes do leonino. Fechou os olhos suspirando com a sensação, o arrepio que aquilo lhe causava...

— Ikki... eu acho... que não é... — sua voz vacilou.

— Relaxa, louro, não podemos sair e ninguém pode entrar... caímos numa armadilha...

O virginiano olhou ao redor e percebeu que havia um futon próximo a sacada.

Ruborizou abrindo os olhos.

— Então...

Ikki calou-o com o dedo indicador contra seus lábios.

— Esqueça-os, já perdemos tempo demais...

O protetor da sexta casa concordou e sorriu, voltaram a se beijar. Ikki o pegou no colo e ele soltou uma exclamação de protesto, fazendo o cavaleiro de bronze rir:

— Você é muito leve! — comentou Ikki.

— Desculpe, mas não vivo malhando como o restante dos cavaleiros!

— E quem disse que eu gosto disso? — perguntou o leonino, deitando-o no futon e deitando por cima dele — Acho que já deixei claro o tipo que me agrada... Você, só você...

Shaka afagou-lhe o rosto.

— Você ficou lindo com essa toga ridícula... — sorriu, divertido.

Ikki sorriu também, aquele sorriso radiante e raro; tirou a coroa de louro dos próprios cabelos e depois, tirou à prateada, dos cabelos dourados de Shaka.

— Só que no momento, eu prefiro ficar sem nada disso. – falou e se ergueu um pouco para livra-se da toga.

O indiano ficou olhando o corpo moreno e definido dele, coberto apenas pela cueca boxer azul marinho; pensou em como estava com saudade dele, apesar do pouco tempo que estavam separados, como o queria novamente em seus braços.

Passou a mão no peito musculoso e o puxou pra si, voltando a beijá-lo; já estavam totalmente tomados pelo desejo; os corpos e bocas se buscando e provando mutuamente. Ikki mordicava a orelha do louro que gemia baixinho e acariciava suas costas. O moreno então ergueu a toga branca de Shaka, ajudando-o a livrar-se da peça...

Voltaram a se beijar com mais intensidade, as mãos correndo paras as ultimas peças que os separavam da entrega total; ficaram totalmente nus, sentados um de frente para o outro. Pararam o beijo para admirar-se mutuamente...O cavaleiro de bronze não tinha pressa, aproveitaria ao máximo aquele momento, afinal, não sabia quanto tempo ficariam separados e finalmente sentia a entrega total do louro, finalmente ele era seu...

Olhava para o indiano como se quisesse decorar cada traço do seu corpo, cada expressão. Porém, Shaka estava ansioso, não agüentava mais a distância e puxou-o pra si, beijando-o com volúpia se entregando totalmente, mandando as favas os últimos resquícios de pudor que poderia carregar. Sentia o calor subir por todo o seu corpo, enquanto as mãos de Ikki caminhavam por suas costas, esfregando seu corpo conta o dele com luxuria, afundando em seus cabelos. O beijo que se tornava cada vez mais intenso, mais desesperado, exigente, ambos queriam mais, muito mais...

Ikki deitou-o sobre o futon, descendo os lábios por seu peito, lambendo um dos mamilos enquanto os dedos brincavam com o outro, fazendo-o gemer mais alto, ergueu a cabeça um pouco para olhar o quanto ele estava entregue em seus braços, lindo; o rosto de anjo ruborizado, os lábios molhados e inchados pela excitação, o olhar brilhante de desejo. Tudo nele era perfeito e sabia por que ele o fascinara tanto.

Beijaram-se novamente; Fênix estava excitado demais, seu sexo latejava, contudo, não queria apressar as coisas... Observou todo o corpo nu de Shaka, pegou uma das pernas perfeitas do cavaleiro e levou seu pé a boca, beijando-o e lambendo-o, deslizando a língua por ele até chegar ao dedão que chupou com lasciva sem desviar os olhos dos globos azuis do louro que ruborizou ainda mais e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Subiu os beijos pela perna, lambendo a parte interna das coxas, ouvindo seus gemidos, gemendo também, voltou-se para a barriga firme, a língua brincando com seu umbigo demoradamente, sem pressa em uma deliciosa tortura, fugindo propositalmente do local que mais precisava de atenção.

O desejo de Shaka já beirava o desespero; cravou as unhas nas costas do amante puxando-o mais pra si.

— Ikki... — balbuciou — Pare com essa tortura...

— Tortura? Você tem noção do quanto me torturou até agora, louro? — sussurrou no ouvido dele – Agora, tenha calma, quem esperou tanto, pode esperar mais um pouco...

— Ikki... foi só um dia...

— Um dia pareceu uma eternidade, além do mais, você acha que se apaga assim, um fogo como o nosso?***

Shaka se afastou um pouco dele que estava ajoelhado sobre si e o empurrou na cama. Ikki quase gozou ao notar aquela boquinha quente se aproximando do seu sexo e começando a lambê-lo lentamente, rodeando-o com a língua macia, experimentando o sabor do sêmen que já começava a sair... Gemeu alto, e remexeu os quadris querendo um contato maior com a boca do indiano que continuava com a tortura; deslizando a língua sensualmente pela glande, mas sem abocanhar de verdade; chupando de leve e voltando a lamber.

— Você tá querendo vingança... é louro? — gemeu Ikki enroscando as mãos nos cabelos dourados e emaranhados.

— Você até merece, mas... hoje não, sem guerras hoje... — sussurrou Shaka, colocando o membro ereto na boca; subindo e descendo alternando a velocidade e enlouquecendo o leonino que gemia sem parar.

Ikki estava perdendo o controle e notou que gozaria a qualquer momento, por isso o afastou pelos cabelos, mirando o olhar safado de Virgem, por entre os cabelos louros que acariciavam sua barriga.

Puxou-o pra si o derrubando na cama e rolando sobre ele.

Shaka soltou um resmungo aborrecido, mas, limitou-se a aceitar, enquanto ele explorava seu corpo novamente, sugando cada pedaço de sua pele branca, deixando marcas avermelhadas que se tornariam roxas depois, ele sabia.

— Você quer me marcar como seu... ah... — Shaka gemeu a medida que a língua ousada brincava com sua pele.

— Não preciso, não é...? — Ikki subiu nele e o viu balançar a cabeça negando.

O moreno sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, afastando-se logo em seguida para prepará-lo para o que viria. Ergueu-lhe as pernas, colocando-as sobre seus ombros. Shaka fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos hábeis deslizarem molhados para dentre de si, brincando com aquela sensível e luxuriante parte do seu corpo que aceitava a invasão carinhosa e delicada de Fênix; mas Ikki não demorou muito nessa carícia, seu corpo estava necessitado demais e logo ele o penetrou, gemendo alto. Shaka também gemia enquanto seu corpo dançava ao ritmo do cavaleiro de bronze e ele o estimulava sofregamente, as mãos habilidosas deslizando por seu membro na mesma velocidade das estocadas que aumentavam de força à medida que os lábios e mãos deslizavam pelo corpo pálido do virginiano e o cheiro de sexo e suor era espalhado pelo jardim.

O leonino inclinou-se, beijando-o ardentemente e não demorou muito para os dois atingirem o orgasmo; Ikki numa última estocada entrou por inteiro em Shaka, se derretendo dentro do corpo dele, enquanto suas mãos enchiam-se do sêmen que o virginiano expelia entre convulsões incontroláveis.

Fênix se deixou cair sobre o corpo pálido e suado de Virgem que desabou sobre o futon.

— Ikki... estou exausto... — disse o louro.

— Você quer dormir aqui, meu anjo? — perguntou escondendo o rosto no ombro dele e aspirando o perfume dos seus cabelos.

— Eu... não quero que vá.

O moreno ergueu a cabeça pra olhar nos olhos azuis do amante, que sorriu e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

— Eu também não, mas é uma ordem, nem mesmo eu posso ficar no santuário sem que a chata da Saori e o Dohko permitam... — disse resignado.

— Eu sei... — sussurrou o louro e Ikki rolou para o lado, saindo dele e o puxando para seus braços.

— Teremos tempo quando eu retornar, louro, e eu vou retornar.

— Ikki... — ele ruborizou e o leonino o olhou intrigado com o sorriso tímido do louro.

— Fala, louro, o que foi?

— Eu quero que ao final dessa missão, volte e fique comigo, não sei como poderemos fazer isso, mas, é o que quero...

— Ficar com você ... como assim? — o leonino observou o sorriso maroto do louro que lhe mordiscou o queixo.

— Assim, ao meu lado... — ele ruborizou.

— Você não acha que somos muito jovens pra casar, Shaka? — provocou.

— Ah, garoto irritante, eu não estou te pedindo em...

Ele calou-o com um beijo e depois olhou fundo em seus olhos.

— Não precisa pedir novamente, louro, eu caso, eu aceito... — sorriu.

Shaka sorriu também, e baixou os olhos.

— Bobo... — murmurou sem jeito.

— Só tem uma coisa...

— O que seria? — ergueu os olhos o indiano.

— Você terá que aprender a cozinhar, e eu não aceito essas _gororobas_ vegetarianas nem pensar!

— Ah, eu mereço! — riu Shaka.

— Então eu não caso! — fingiu-se de zangado — Não posso casar com alguém que não sabe cozinhar!

— Ah, Ikki, me beija, você falando é um tormento! — o virginiano tomou-lhe os lábios e eles esqueceram definitivamente a conversa gastronômica.

ooooooOOOoooooOOOooooo

No salão a festa estava animada, os cupidos do santuário comemoravam a vitória.

— Bem, acho que se eles tivessem se matado, a gente já saberia não é? — perguntou Milo bebericando seu uísque.

— Não sei não, com esse bloco de gelo que o Camus fez, talvez nem notássemos! — brincou Aiolia.

— Não me culpem, vocês que pediram! — falou o francês e puxou o escorpiano pelo braço para que se afastassem do grupo.

Milo o segurou pela toga preta que ele vestia.

— E então, bloco de gelo, preparado para ficar um mês sem mim? — provocou deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço do amante.

— Não é a primeira vez...

— Só que dessa vez, estou achando-o meio estranho, o que está acontecendo?

— Talvez eu também precise viajar pela fundação e não sei quando voltarei, é só isso... não queria que você voltasse e não me encontrasse, parece que é algo importante, mas a Saori não entrou em detalhes comigo...

— Ah, então é isso? — Milo sorriu e o enlaçou pelo pescoço — Que tal irmos agora para o meu quarto, hein? Eu parto ao amanhecer...

— E sua festa?

— É a festa do Afrodite! — disse arrastando o francês para o segundo andar e ele não reclamou.

— Milo... — começou Camus, sendo empurrado na cama pelo escorpiano — Sei que estive arredio durante essa semana, mas é que realmente estou preocupado com...

— Relaxa e esquece, só temos hoje... — o cavaleiro de escorpião o beijou e Aquário esqueceu realmente suas dúvidas e temores.

Melhor aproveitar o amor, enquanto tudo ainda era paz, contudo, sabia que se aproximavam dias negros...

oooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Misty esvaziou mais um copo de ponche e dessa vez se sentiu mesmo tonto; olhou para os lados, procurando os amigos e... achou que era uma alucinação, não poderia ser verdade, desde quando ele...?

— Oi, príncipe... — seus olhos inebriados vislumbraram tudo, o corpo musculoso e moreno, os cabelos castanhos claros, os olhos azuis.

— Algol? O que você... você disse...? — Misty gaguejou.

— Você não achava que eu o esqueceria tão fácil, não é? — o rapaz sorriu e segurou o queixo de Misty, os olhos vidrados nos lábios rosados do cavaleiro de lagarto — Me perdoe, eu fui um bobo, eu não posso viver sem você...

— Você me magoou... — reclamou Misty.

— Você também, você que me traiu...

— Eu já disse que não o traí... — os lábios do louro foram tomados e ele esqueceu qualquer assunto naquele momento. Depois; depois pensaria em tudo, no momento só queria ficar naqueles braços que tanto amava.

ooooooOOOoooooooOOOooooooo

O grande mestre deixou para se recolher tarde. Sabia que, com uma festa e possíveis cavaleiros embriagados, era melhor ficar atento a confusões; se bem que eram todos cavaleiros e isso era sinônimo de disciplina e controle; claro! Menos quando a questão era sentimentos.

Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos e adentrou seus aposentos tirando a máscara e a túnica de grande mestre; estava exausto; mas entre mortos e feridos, tudo estava bem e até mesmo à ameaça sentida pela deusa, parecia não fazer sentido algum...

Deitou-se na cama e só então reparou que havia alguém parado próximo a janela, os espessos cabelos refletindo a luz do luar.

— Meu velho amigo Dohko anda desatento... — a voz arrogante e irônica falou mais uma vez e o ruivo se sentou na cama com um meio sorriso.

— O que faz aqui, Shion...? Eu não lhe dei autorização para...

— Bem, a deusa me disse que o grande mestre estava muito solitário e que ansiava por minha companhia, mentiu? — ele falava à medida que se aproximava, saindo das sombras.

O grande mestre balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, só você mesmo pra entrar em meu quarto no meio da noite e ainda ficar fazendo esse tipo de pergunta. Vem aqui e trata de tirar logo essa roupa...

O ariano tratou de pular na cama e reverenciar o grande mestre com beijos e carícias, até que o dia clareasse.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooooo

Ikki e Shaka acordaram com a voz de Milo os chamando. Imediatamente o indiano protegeu o corpo nu com a toga curta que não cobria muito e o escorpiano riu.

— Calma! Eu juro que não estou olhando! É que está na hora de partirmos...

Os olhos de Shaka enxergaram a caixa da armadura de escorpião nas costas do grego, e ele desviou o olhar para o amante.

Ikki sorriu baixando os olhos e vestindo a toga.

— Ah, louro, não faz essa cara, você sabia...

— Sim, eu sei...

— Bem, estou indo, boa sorte pra vocês! — Milo piscou e saiu do jardim.

Shaka se vestiu e levantou-se do futon, olhando os primeiros raios do amanhecer grego.

Ikki se aproximou e o abraçou pela cintura e ele descansou a nuca em seu peito, suspirando. Ficaram assim por um tempo, olhando a aurora.

— Tenho que me trocar... — disse o moreno e o louro assentiu com a cabeça.

— Você voltará? — perguntou o indiano, mas ao contrário de todo o desespero que sentira anteriormente, agora só a paz habitava seu coração. Exorcizara todos os demônios, todos os seus temores a respeito do amor. Estava novamente em paz como deveria ser um iluminado.

— Claro que sim, venha comigo... — Ikki o puxou pela mão e eles começaram a descer as escadas, cruzando com os outros cavaleiros de ouro que também sairiam em missão.

Quando alcançaram a entrada, viram o que parecia uma procissão de homens com caixas de armaduras nas costas.

Misty que seguia abraçado a Algol acenou para eles um adeus e Ikki estranhou o fato de Shaka responder o aceno e ainda sorrir.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês dois se tornaram amigos?

— Mais ou menos... — respondeu o virginiano enquanto eles andavam para o alojamento.

— O que significa mais ou menos, Shaka? — continuou Ikki, intrigado.

— Ah, ele me beijou, ontem... — o virginiano disse displicente e o leonino o olhou estarrecido e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Como é que é? O Misty o beijou? E você deixou?

Shaka sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Já vi que não sou o único ciumento...

— Isso não é ciúme é... ah, aquele lagarto rosa vai se ver comigo! — grunhiu Ikki e Shaka começou a rir sem parar.

— Por Buda, Fênix! Foi só uma brincadeira...

— Brincadeira? Quando eu voltar, ele vai aprender a não beijar os louros dos outros!

— Ei, para com isso! Eu não já disse que sou só seu? — Shaka o enlaçou pelo pescoço — Não sei por que fui abrir minha boca, não imaginava que fosse tão ciumento...

O leonino acabou sorrindo e afastando os fios de cabelos louros do rosto do amante, olhando seu rosto plácido como há muito não via.

Seguiram e chegaram ao alojamento. Ikki se trocou, vestindo sua velha calça jeans e uma camiseta preta. Colocou a caixa com a armadura nas costas e pegou sua mochila. Caminharam para a entrada do santuário.

Todos os cavaleiros se despediam de seus amigos e amantes.

— Foi uma semana muito intensa, não foi? — perguntou Fênix, beijando os cabelos do louro que seguia abraçado a ele sem se importar com os olhares curiosos.

— Sim, foi... Zeus! Nem creio que foram só sete dias! — suspirou Shaka e eles chegaram onde deveriam se despedir.

— Bem, até mais! — disse o virginiano com um suspiro triste.

Ikki o puxou pra si pela cintura.

— Abra os olhos, meu anjo, eu quero me lembrar deles nesse tempo em que ficarmos separados; mas quero me lembrar com o humor que você está agora, e não cintilando de raiva ou confusão.

Shaka abriu os olhos e ele pode sim, dessa vez, enxergar mais que tranqüilidade, enxergou amor e segurança. Seus olhos voltaram a ser os olhos de um iluminado.

— Agora me diz àquelas palavras que você escreveu na pétala da rosa...

— Quais? — o virginiano se fez de desentendido.

— Shaka...

— Amo-te, Ikki, para sempre... — disse — Só não quero dizer adeus.

— Nem precisa... — ele disse e o beijou.

Dessa vez, apesar de outros cavaleiros presentes, não houve risos e nem assovios. Todos sabiam que era uma despedida e respeitavam isso; afinal, todos ali se despediam também.

Eles se afastaram e olharam para a escadaria das doze casas. Lá estavam parados; Athena, o grande mestre e Shion que sorriam para os cavaleiros, desejando boa sorte.

Ikki começou a se afastar de Shaka lentamente, andando de costas.

— A propósito, você se lembra daquela sua calça de pijama? — ele perguntou e o louro fez uma expressão confusa.

— Calça de pijama? Não...

— Aquela que você me emprestou, quando me convidou para dormir em sua casa...

— Ah, sim! Você nunca me devolveu! — riu Shaka.

— Nem vou, ela vai comigo, tem seu cheiro!

— Eu tenho muito mais coisas suas no meu templo, se quer saber! — provocou e Ikki riu. Depois olhou demoradamente para o louro e ficou sério, com a cara de bravo característica.

— Shaka, me promete uma coisa?

— O quê, Ikki? — ele estranhou a expressão.

— Promete que você não ficará desfilando pelo santuário com essas mini-togas!

Só então o indiano percebeu que ainda estava com a minúscula roupa da festa. Corou, mas acabou rindo.

— Sim, eu prometo, mais alguma coisa?

— Eu voltarei, me espere... — ele disse e se virou começando a sair do santuário.

Shaka deu alguns passos em sua direção.

— Você não se esqueceu de dizer nada? — perguntou e viu Ikki se virar e voltar a se aproximar dele.

Abraçou-o e beijou-o com força.

— Eu te amo, seu louro enjoado...

Virou-se novamente e partiu. Shaka ficou observando até ele desaparecer pela estrada de terra. Seu coração estava dolorido com a despedida, mas em paz. Finalmente expurgara o medo de amar.

Sabia que tudo aquilo era o começo, só o começo e que todas as relações passavam altos e baixos, mas tentaria; permitiria que aquele sopro de amor aquecesse seu coração e mudasse sua vida. Mudar? Sim já era hora.

Olhou para Milo e Afrodite que se despediam de seus amores e acenou para eles, enquanto voltava para o seu templo.

Não meditaria, ainda era cedo; preferiu pegar uma das caixas antigas de recordações e puxar um livro pequeno e envelhecido. Abriu a página e começou a ler...

_Quando o amor acenar,  
siga-o ainda que por caminhos ásperos e íngremes.  
Debulha-o até deixá-lo nu.  
Transforma-o,  
livrando-o de sua palha.  
Tritura-o,  
até torná-lo branco.  
Amassa-o,  
até deixá-lo macio;  
e, então, submeta ao fogo  
para que se transforme em pão  
para alimentar o corpo e o coração...**_

À medida que as palavras eram lidas, um sorriso feliz se desenhava nos lábios do cavaleiro de virgem...

**Fim**

**Notas finais: **_Acabou o fufly, puxa... ficarei com saudades. Bem, para os que não gostam de açúcar, sorry, mas o final ficou exatamente da forma que eu queria, aliás, o final ficou pronto primeiro que os outros capítulos. Sei que parece algo incoerente, mas, é verdade, muitas vezes, penso no final e depois sim, desenvolvo a fic. Sou meio louca (meio? Gentil!!!)._

_como minha intenção era algo bem novela das sete (e foi, vocês viram que ninguém ficou só, igualzinho a novela da globo XD!). Sinto muito aos que decepcionei, mas eu gostei do resultado final._

_**Uma pequenas listas de coisas impensáveis:**_

_O Dite se achando normal???_

_O Shaka não pulverizou o Misty pelo beijo??? (boca aberta)_

_O Shaka vestiu a toguinha e ainda desfilou com ela pelo santuário? (KKKKK isso que é rever conceitos)._

_O Shaka e o Misty fizeram as pazes (novela global!),_

_O Fúton no jardim? Ah, vcs acham que o Mi e o Camie perderiam a chance de "fazer" no jardim? (idéias de Sion Perva!)..._

O final então, foi bem leve, depois de dois capítulos entre brigas e cacetadas! Ufa! Adoro passionalidade, nossos pombinhos e principalmente o Shaka encontrou a paz (gozando o que é melhor! XD perva Sion).

Olha, pra quem não gosta, eu deixo claro que adoro lemon, por isso fiz outro e achei melhor que o primeiro.

Sei que não dei muita ênfase aos cupidos nesse capítulo, pois, queria focar no casal central. Deixa pra próxima. E vai ter próxima, só não me perguntem quando...

Espero que tenham gostado.

O poema que o Shaka ler no final é de Kahlil Gibran, pensador que admiro muito e que tem muito a ver com a forma que vejo o Shaka.

_Agradecimentos especialíssimos aos meus leitores pacientes:_

_Danieru (A parte em que falei do "fogo deles" durante o lemon, escrevi ao lembrar-se do seu comentário, espero que esse tenha sido mais condizente com o fogo que você acha que esses dois tem querido e obrigada!), Amamiya Fã, Cristal Black, Suellen-San, __Amaterasu Sonne__, Bananamari, Gaby, Kojican, Anapanter, Jake Baa-chan, __ArchAngelxXx__, lilliuapolônio (amiga, voltei atrás por você!), __Keronekoi__ (menina como entro em contato com sua irmã Beta? Manda-me MP please!) Kira Key! Sorry, se esqueci alguém!_

A todos vocês, pacientes e positivos com uma ficwritter (escritora não, não mereço essa alcunha) insegura, baka e obsessiva...

Meu sincero muuuuuuuito obrigada!

_Obs. Gente, eu voltei atrás no lance de só postar o texto betado, graças a uma linda MP da Lilliu e também, porque achei que vocês não mereciam esperar tanto, já que arranjar uma Beta não está fácil. Fica então o meu pedido de desculpa e mais uma vez, o abuso de pedir que me indiquem onde tem erro para que eu conserte_.

Abraços, feliz natal e próspero ano novo! a todos e até a próxima fanfiction!

Sion Neblina


End file.
